Slytherin Beauty, Death Eater Queen
by tHE.lOCH.nESS.mONSTER
Summary: The story of Voldemort's granddaughter.
1. Intro

Most people think I have the perfect life. I have the perfect loving boyfriend, I have two parents, and an older brother and sister, I am the smartest and most beautiful witch of my year (I'm not conceited, it is a fact, all the teachers and students agree) and I get whatever I want. Ok so when I describe it like that my life appears to be perfect. But let me assure you, my life is not perfect.

I am the granddaughter of the one and only Lord Voldemort. The daughter of two of the most respected wizards in the wizarding world (the muggle-lovers have not figured out we are death eaters yet). Because of my family's rank in the wizarding world they expect me to act like a lady, just like my older sister Alexandra, who is engaged to her death eater boyfriend, and will make the perfect trophy wife.

_**Ugh. Anyone who has met me knows I will never be a lady in society nor will I be **_

Mother and Father have become very frustrated lately, seeing as it is my sixteenth birthday is right around the corner and I am still unbetrothed. I'm not worried. I am grandfather's favorite, and I suspect his successor. Even though our society is extremely patriarchal (ugh), I don't see grandfather leaving his life's work in my brother's hands. Cameron is twenty two and is still unmarried. He is too popular with the ladies, or that is how my mother puts it, I say he needs to keep his dick in his pants. Cameron is not only immature, but a disgrace to the family, he shagged two muggle girls last week.

Back to me. This morning I will be coming home for summer break, however I have received some unfortunate news, Mr. Draco Malfoy and his company, as well as mine will be joining us, for the duration of the summer. That is exactly how Mother put it in the letter she sent.

**Pug-face Parkinson is not coming to my house**.

_Damn straight._

So I said I was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts in my year, I will give you a short description, but it won't do me justice. Okay, so I am about 5 foot 7 inches, and 121 pounds (all muscle, thank you quidditch). I currently have shoulder length, layered, black hair with green streaks (I change my hair often). I have green eyes like my whole family. I have pale skin (pale is beautiful, tan is fake) and ruby red lips. Like I said earlier I am fairly lean, and have muscle definition. As for my style, I dress the way I feel. I'm not a girly girl, but I do wear dresses. I must admit I hate muggles but their clothing is awesome. I dress punk, emo, and scene (muggle terms). As for my personality, I am sarcastic, loud, and confident; get in an argument you are sure to lose. I have many followers, and three close friends, who are all in Slytherin with me, Aine Lestrange, Keira Ninorc and Alissa wu. My boyfriend of six months (longest record, whoohoo!) name is Nicholas, he is not a death eater, but hates muggles and is in Slytherin. He is also a musician, and together, he and I create beautiful music (I forgot to mention, I can sing really well, it is how I express emotions I can express). Anything I forgot you will learn along the way, I mean an intro can only be so long. So you aren't confused like most people, I have a first and second voice in my head, the first is in bold and the second is in italics, you can figure out the personalities of them on your own. How rude of me you know all about me, but I forgot to introduce myself. Well allow me to now, my name is Ophelia Elizabeth Stevens. I am the granddaughter of Lord Voldemort, and I am known as the Slytherin Queen/Bitch.


	2. Chapter 1

"Stevens you better pick up the pace, our train leaves in thirty minutes and I intend to be on it," heard the cold voice call up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Your cousin is such an asshole, the woman who has to marry him has my condolences," I said to my best friend and roomy Aine.

Aine snickered and told me to tolerate him, seeing as he was spending the summer at my manor. I blew her off, and just continued to follow Grandfather's instructions.

**Got my robes, hairbrush, wand, now I just need to clean the room.**

_What are house elves for?_

**Grandfather wants me to do it, so I am going to.**

"We better hurry, before your cousin has a coronary," I said as I crossed the threshold. After Aine had crossed the threshold, I performed a wandless spell to clean the room thoroughly like Grandfather wanted.

"I really wish you would warn me before you do your wandless magic. I like some kind of a warning," Aine whispered quite loudly as we walked down the stairs to the common room, to meet our friends, and guests for summer.

"Hush! You are the only one who knows, and I would like to keep it that way. If Grandfather finds out he will push me more, and mother will have a more difficult time finding me a husband!" I quietly scolded Aine as we descended the stairs entering the common room.

_On second thought, maybe I should tell every eligible bachelor._

"What took you so long? You still look like shit," Malfoy greeted me as I walked into the Slytherin common room.

"Shove it Malfoy." I sneered. I was in no mood to be insulted, especially not be some slime ball like Malfoy.

_Someone didn't take her Midol._

**Someone is about to be pounded.**

"Is that all you got, Stevens."

"I don't feel like trading insults, I'm under strict instructions, and if you ever want to leave Hogwarts you better listen to me." I said. It shut him up I guess he really wanted to go home. Wait until he found out he was going to my home that would certainly put a damper in his plans.

"Now if you know you aren't going with me get out of the common room now, and get your asses on the train. If you know you are stay put and if you aren't sure I have a list of names I will read once, if you are not on it you best be gone before I look up. Any questions? No, good."

"Here are the names: Aine Lestrange, Kiera Ninorc, Alissa Wu, Nicholas Elcirem, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, uh...Goyle, Theo Nott, Sadey Nott, Ashely Phillips, Alexandra Stevens, Gabriel Diablo, and Blaise Zambini. If I did not call your name, get out. See you next year. Have a great summer." I thought I got everyone out, but I looked over, and saw a rather large body clinging to Malfoy. I was very annoyed, for one I could not stand Pugface Parkinson, she always was trying to get in with me and my best friends, and then acted better than me. So I walked up to her and "tapped" her forcefully on the back. "Are you stupid or deaf Parkinson?"

"What?"

"I believe I told everyone to get out who was not on the list. So your name is not on the list yet you are still in here. Can you tell me why?"

"I don't need to be on a list to go to Drakie-poo's house. Do I, sweetie?" she asked Draco.

I had to hold back my laughter. I had only ever heard Narcissa call Draco, Drakie-poo. I thought I saw Draco twitch a bit, when she called him that. But as much as I loved to see Draco uncomfortable, I could not stand Pugface, so I would save Draco, this time. "Well Pugface, we aren't going to Drakie-Poo's house, we are going to mine. So I suggest you leave."

"You can't talk to me like that! Do you know who my father is?"

"Yes, but too bad he is one of Grandfather's lowly slaves. Now run along before I tell Grandfather all about the trouble you caused me, and he if we are late thanks to you."

She quickly ran away, I hated pulling the Grandfather card, but we could not be late. "We will not be taking the Hogwarts Express; it is too dangerous with the events that are to take place in the summer months. Mother, Father, and Grandfather fear for our safety, seeing as the ministry has devised plans to search us all once we arrive. So we will take a carriage to Hogsmeade where we will meet Narcissa. We need to hurry, and I need to go find Professor Snape, he was supposed to arrange our transportation. Now, does everyone have his or her trunks? Good, now you need to shrink them and put them in the bag that Crabbe and Goyle will carry." I instructed them, they looked very confused about the shrinking the trunk part. Actually only Nicholas, Draco, and I knew how to do it properly. So while Nicholas and Draco shrunk everyone's trunks I went off to find Professor Snape. Unfortunately Draco got the seven trunks I had assigned him done in the blink of an eye, so he offered coughdemandedcough to help find Uncle Severus.

"I can find him on my own you know."

"I doubt that."

"Well I don't, I have known Uncle Severus since the day of my birth." Just as I finished saying that ran into Snape.

"Are you and your company ready, Ophelia?"

"Yes sir, Nicholas just had to finish helping the idiots shrink their trunks. So did you get the carriages reserved?"

"Yes. Why don't we walk back to the common room and gather the others. The twelve of them will share a carriage. You, I, and Draco will share a carriage, so we can pick up Narcissa and I need to discuss something with you two. There will be no arguing or bickering. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Uncle Severus." we answered in unison.

"Stop calling me that at school. I can't have my cover blown," he scolded the two of you in a whisper, similar to how I had with Aine earlier.

"Sorry Sir," we answered in unison again.

Draco, Uncle Severus and I started our way through the dungeons back to the Slytherin common room. Once we got there we were pleasantly surprised to see that Nicholas had gotten everything done and organized. So we were ready to go. This was a good thing because according to Mother's instructions we were already running late.

Once outside we walked over to our designated carriages, basically my company minus Malfoy walked over to the charmed carriage, and Malfoy and I and Uncle Severus walked over to the other carriage. Once inside he immediately let us know that there would be no arguing, what he had to say was very important. So because we loved Uncle Severus and feared our fathers' wrath, we agreed.

"Right now we are on our way to meet Narcissa; the other carriage is on the way to the portkey which will take you to the surrounding area around your house, Ophelia. Once you two arrive you will be expected to make it to change into something presentable, then you will meet your fathers and discuss something with the Dark Lord. He has some very important news that applies to both of you." Snape informed us on the way to the Hog's Head. He actually finished just as we arrived.

He must have noticed the surprised look on our faces because he immediately informed us that he had charmed the carriage to go faster, and that we should not be surprised we are wizards not muggles. We pulled up to the Hog's Head to let Narcissa in, and she went straight for Draco.

"Oh Drakie-poo, I have missed you so much. The house has been quite empty since your father's run in with the Ministry." Narscissa said as she gushed over her son. Draco turned a dark shade of pink, because his skin was too pale to be red.

"Mother, I missed you too. But you are embarrassing me," he hissed while being strangled by his mother.

"Oh, I am sorry dear. I didn't know that you had a thing for Ophelia."

You nearly choked when you heard this, "WHAT?" we both asked simultaneously. "I believe your mistaken Mrs. Malfoy, your son and I cannot stand each other. Sorry to burst you bubble," I set her straight.

"Well you better begin to enjoy each other's company because it maybe all you have this summer."

"Mrs. Malfoy are you unaware that there is another carriage full of my and you son's friends, heading to the exact location we are. Which by the way is where?"

"Right here," she said. "And it would be to your benefit to learn to control that tongue."

I was so angry that she even considered scolding me that I walked right over to the portkey that my friends were around. I hoped that it would not be long before it was time to go. My hopes were answered by Narcissa when she informed the whole company that we would be leaving in a few minutes. Before I could even talk to my friends I heard my name being called by Narcissa.

_Ugh, what the hell does she __want?_

**Maybe she wants to apologize.**

I very slowly walked over to Narcissa only to be informed of more bad news. br

"Ophelia, you remember what Snape told you right?"

I nodded my head, afraid if I opened my mouth I would be scolded again.

"Good. Well, where we are landing is too far from your house for you and Draco to make it to talk to your grandfather on time. So a separate portkey had been arranged for you and Draco to take. When you get there you will arrive in the meadow in the forest near the brook near your house. From there you will go to-"

"We can't land there. That is my meadow. I don't want anyone there, especially Draco."

"Ophelia you will land there and you will go up to the house. Once in the house you will meet your father and make yourself presentable for the meeting with your grandfather. If you do otherwise you will be punished harshly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Now if I'm not mistaken we all have a portkey to grab." I walked to the portkey that Draco was holding, grabbed onto it and as I did we were propelled into the air. After about five minutes, we were thrown to the ground; because Draco is heavier he hit the ground first. However to both our dismay, he didn't have time to get up and I landed right on top of him. Just in time for our fathers to see us.

_I swear the universe hates me._

"Now children that is no way to behave before seeing the Dark Lord," Lucius scolded us, but I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his face.

"It is not what it looks like Mr. Malfoy. See the portkey dropped us and seeing as your son is heavier than I, he hit the ground first and I landed right on top of him and you came just after that. Believe me, your son is the last person **THAT** would happen with," I corrected Lucius.

"If that is true why are you still on top of him?" he asked.

I turned a nice shade of pink, and Draco pushed me off of him.

"You little twit," I yelled at Malfoy. He just smirked and began to walk with my father.

"Just so you know, Narcissa and I used to say the same thing about each other when we were your age."

"I promise you, sir, I loathe your son with every bone in my body."

"So said a lass named Narcissa, once."

"Excuse me, but I believe I should catch up with my father. I need to get ready to talk to Grandfather," I told Lucius then ran to catch up with my father. br

"Ophelia, what took you so long to get up here?" my father asked. br

"Mr. Malfoy wanted to talk to me. Sorry. How long do I have to get changed?" I responded.

"You have five minutes. Just put on a skirt and blouse; but whatever you do don't wear a pair of your sneakers."

"They aren't just sneakers they are chucks. And all my 'presentable shoes are in my trunk with Narcissa and my friends."

"Your mother bought you some new ones yesterday."

"I will wear the skirt and blouse, but the chucks stay."

"Fine. Go up to your room and hurry."

I left my father and ran up to my house. I entered through the servant entrance because that was the entrance that would take me to the stairs which led closest to my bedroom. I ran up the stairs two at a time and made it to my bedroom with five minutes to get ready, then father would escort me to Grandfather's office. I was anxious I had not seen Grandfather since Christmas, and missed him a lot; however I had to be ready on time, I was Grandfather's favorite, but punctuality was still quite important to him. I went to my closet and pulled the first skirt and "blouse" that my mother wouldn't approve of. I found a jean mini-skirt, strong emphasis on mini, and a green tee-shirt with White lettering that read "Explain to me again why I need a man". Mother would have hated the whole outfit, which made me love it more. I threw on my green chucks, pulled up my hair, and finished the look off with a little bit of lip gloss. When I walked out my door I expected my father to be standing there waiting to escort me to see my grandfather. So imagine my surprise when I saw Draco there waiting for me.

"Where is my father and what are you doing here?" I asked him as I crossed the threshold from my room.

"I was given instructions to meet you at you room, then to escort you to the Dark Lord's office," he replied. "Oh and do you really believe that is appropriate attire when we are going to see the greatest wizard in the world."

"Yes he is just my grandfather, so mind your own business. I don't need an escort, I am not helpless. Now let's go it is this way." I began to walk off but Draco grabbed onto my arm. He linked his arm with mine, "our fathers will be there and they expect that I escort you, so I am escorting you."


	3. Chapter 2

We took the walk; I was all too familiar with, towards my grandfather's office arm-in-arm and silent. I did not even try to pull away from Draco because no matter how much he repulsed me, I feared what my father would do to me, if I was not hanging on Draco's arm like a perfect little trophy. Draco was right if our fathers were expecting something it was best that we did it. Draco and I descended the stairs, then rounded the corner, took a left, and ended up at Grandfather's study; where we found our fathers waiting for us. As soon as we arrived I knocked on the door that would take us into Grandfather's office.

"Come in," Grandfather responded to the knock on the door. Somehow Draco and I had managed to get downstairs to Grandfather's office without another word. Although that could have been on account that my father came up to see what was taking so long, he really did not enjoy crossing Grandfather.

Draco and I walked in to Grandfather's office, unaware of the reason as to why we were summoned. Our fathers followed behind us, and once they got in everyone bowed a low bow to Grandfather, everyone except me. Instead I walked up to him, and wrapped my arms around Grandfather's frail frame. How I wanted to kill Harry Potter for reducing my grandfather to this pathetic form.

"Hello Grandfather, I missed you terribly," I told him while hugging him, I was not lying to butter him up Grandfather is the only one who understands me, and I truly miss that while I am at school. "You are looking much better than last I saw you," even though he still looked awfully pathetic he did seem to have more color, and a little more meat on his bones.

"Good afternoon, Ophelia. Thank you. Now, dear, can you please give a reason your tardiness?"

"Certainly, I just suppose Mother and Narcissa did not time everything properly." I saw Lucius protest because I probably just earned his beloved a severe lashing. "Considering by the time I got to the meadow I had less than five minutes to get to the house and to get changed. I would have been on time had I not been required to change my clothing."

"Anyway, Grandfather," I continued, "I know this meeting has not been called just because you missed me, if it were it would just be you and I. So why have you called Draco, and our fathers in here as well. That only happens when a marriage has been arranged."

"That is true, but that is not why you two have been summoned." I let out a sigh of relief at this. "I need you two to work together this summer on a very important task this summer. Oh and on the subject of marriage, I must warn you Ophelia, we are considering candidates; and Mr. Malfoy is among the men we are considering. You need a m-"

"Don't you dare say I need a man, in order to rule! Because I don't!"

"Ophelia!" father warned from behind.

"I will not be quiet. I will not marry that prat standing over there. Now what was the task you have assigned us to, the sooner we get it done the less time I am required to spend with you," I directed the last part at Draco.

"You and Mr. Malfoy are to teach all of your company our ways this summer. You need to prepare you future followers, Ophelia. You will teach them the curses and counter curses they must know, this of course includes the unforgivable curses. By the end of the summer I expect them to perform the curses without hesitating. If your task is not completed you will forfeit the throne, this is your opportunity to show me you skills. This is your way of proving to me, and every other death eater that you are ready to be our next Dark Mistress. Do you both accept your task?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I am honored to be given such an important task," Draco answered in the suck up manner his daddy probably taught him. However he did get a look from Lucius when he continued on. "I have one question however, sir. How are we to teach our friends these curses when we are forbidden to perform magic outside of school, and the ministry watches the students very close?"

"A good question Mr. Malfoy one with a very simple answer," Draco beamed hearing this. "You and Ophelia will go down to the dungeons under the manner with your 'friends' to teach them the curses. There is a very large shield down there that will not allow the ministry to pick up the worst unforgivable curse. Now you may go, if you have no further questions and still accept your task." Lucius and my father had already left, seeing that the Dark Lord had not called them in, in order to discuss marriage as they had hoped. Draco turned to leave, but noticed you were not following and stopped. "Go ahead Mr. Malfoy I suspect my granddaughter and I have much to discuss."

_The only thing he has been right about today._

As soon as Draco was gone the questioning began, "Grandfather, why, if I am to prove to you that I can be the next Dark Mistress, am I working with Draco?"

"Ophelia, I already told you that Mr. Malfoy was among the candidates for your husband, he is one of the strongest at the moment so I want to see how you work together when it is for the good of our passion."

"But Grandfather you know how I feel about him. You know I can't work with him much less be married to him. You know what he did to me and why I can never forgive him. So why are you torturing me like this and making me marry someone who you know I can't?"

"I am not making you do anything yet. And if you are to marry Mr. Malfoy, it will not have been my choice, but your parents. I only agree to matches to make sure they remain pure. I must admit myself however that I believe Mister Malfoy would make an excellent Dark Lord."

"UGH! I can't believe you. Even if I am forced to marry him, he will not share in any of my power. The title is passed by birth right. Grandfather I am not ready to be married, I am not yet sixteen. I have the first serious boyfriend I have had in a while, and I think I can actually love him. I think he might be the solution to getting over the one who I never can."

"Ophelia, I would love for you to be happy, but I want you to be successful as my successor first. Now I believe you better go change before dinner. It is formal, and I don't feel like hearing your mother complain about your fashion choices."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Ophelia, I must warn you your escort for dinner will be Draco. I don't think your mother wants you to be with Nicholas. It might be wise to send him home before your mother actually finds out about him. And about getting over that guy, you will, kind of. I eventually let go of your grandmother, and I have loved her since childhood like you."

"Yes but that is different. She is dead. He, he is still alive, and constantly around me." I got up, gave Grandfather another hug and pecked his cheek then walked out of his study.

I wanted nothing more than to go up to my room and take a nice relaxing bubble bath so imagine my annoyance when I opened the door and saw Draco leaning against the opposite wall. I tried to just walk by him, I did not feel like being pestered, but luck was not on my side because the moment I walked out Draco immediately opened his mouth.

"Thought you were pretty wise, in there did you Stevens? Well I have news for you, I will be in charge of everything we are to accomplish this summer. And you better hope you are never my wife, because another act like that would have earned you a severe punishment."

"FYI, I am in charge of training, you are merely there to assists and take orders from me. And are you actually threatening me. Keep in mind if we are married, that I will have all the power, because as soon as I am named Dark Mistress, I take all of Grandfather's power. So don't tempt me Malfoy," I still tried to walk away, this was not what I wanted to do.

"I believe you are forgetting something Stevens. You see our society is patriarchal, therefore dear I have complete control over you."  
"You are seriously demented if you honestly think that you will ever have any control over me. Now if you will please excuse me I am expected to be the picture of perfection in two hours, while wearing heels and a floor-length dress. I am going to get ready for dinner and I suggest you do the same, seeing as you take longer to get ready than I do." I walked away from Draco so our little conversation did not have to continue. He was the last person I wanted to be around at the moment, and thanks to my mother I am now required to spend a good portion of the night with him.

I walked up the main staircase to my bedroom. As soon as I got in I locked the door, I did not feel like anyone interrupting my bath. I walked in my bathroom, and began to fill up the tub. Then I walked back out in my room and grabbed my robe and blared my music. I knew someone, Mother, would be up in a few minutes if I didn't soundproof my room so I did that as well. I pulled out the floor length, kelly green dress I was to wear along with a pair of silver four inch heels.

_Oh my dogs are gonna be barkin tonight._

**Would it really kill you to just say, my feet are going to hurt.**

_Yup._

After making sure everything was laid out, I walked back into my bathroom, turned off the tap, and submerged myself in the scalding, hot, soapy water. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was awakened by my mother. She was going on about how I only had ten minutes to get ready and how I was not going to look perfect. I stepped out of the tub, and threw on my robe.

"Mother, you do realize the more you scold me, the less time I have to be this picture of perfection." I screamed at her.

"Ophelia, how do you expect to look perfect in ten minutes without my help. Just hold still and let me do something with that rat's nest of yours."

"Don't worry mother I will manage, and I will be that picture of perfection you expect, but nothing will ever happen if you don't leave."

I pushed her out the door, took of my robe and put on my dress. The shoes would be the last thing to go on. My hair was next, I quickly performed a spell that would dry and curl my hair; and then I pulled it some of it back in a small silver serpent clip, so that my green highlights would be more noticeable. Mother would not approve, but it did show my Slytherin spirit so she can't touch them. Last was my make up, I didn't really need much. I quickly threw on some clear lip gloss to compliment my ruby lips. Then I quickly applied enough eyeliner to make a raccoon jealous, along with a tiny bit of translucent opal eye shadow. My look was finished, in eight minutes. Well not completely I still had to put on the four inch beasts. I waited till the very last minute to put them on. Draco knocked on my door right at 5:30, I told him to come in seeing as I was wrestling with the beasts. I hate heels so much, damn the man who invented them.

"I believe you are supposed to be ready before I come, Stevens."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't want to hear it, because you are not the one who had to get ready in ten minutes. You are wearing coat and tie, and your shoes don't have a fucking stiletto four inch heel."

"Don't jump on my ass. You had two hours to get ready. Now thanks to you I have to escort someone who looks like shit. Do you know what this will do to my reputation?"

"I don't give a damn. Let's just go." I placed my arm in the crook of his with my hand on top of his and began dragging him out of my room.

Of course it is not like Draco to make things easy so he stopped and planted his feet in my carpet. "Draco we need to go. I don't feel like being 'punished' yet, it is my first day home; and if my ass is not in that chair on time, father will not think twice about 'punishing' me. So please, let's go." I pleaded. He either felt sorry for me or realized his father would do the same, because he began walking. I had to nearly run to catch up to Draco, since his stride was much longer than mine. I did trip a few times, I really, really hate heels, I can barely walk in them and now I have to run. Fortunately Draco took shorter steps as we neared the main stairway and came in everyone's view, he leaned over and whispered, that I better not embarrass him, by falling as we began to descend the stairs. The nerve, has he ever tried to walked in heels, I think not.

_Unless he has a secret he would like to share with us all._

**I think Draco is straight.**

_That doesn't mean he can't be a cross-dresser, or walk around in heels every now and then._

We landed on the bottom step and I thanked the darkness that I did not fall. Now I just hoped I could get through the rest of the evening like that, although with Draco as my escort, that would prove to be a difficult task.


	4. Chapter 3

I knew the night was going to be very difficult and long, as soon as I learned Draco was to be my escort. However there was no way I could have prepared for Draco's actions.

Draco and I had descended the stairs, and slowly every eye was eventually focused on us. It is only to be expected, after all, most everybody in that room expected Draco and I to become the next ruling couple. Any way we had descended the stairs, and I did so without falling. Once I had stepped off that bottom step, I had plans to go off with my friends on my own. Draco had other plans. After the eyes had left us, I attempted to pull away from Draco but he just held onto my arm, and began to lead us toward his friends.

They are your friends as well.

But I don't want to talk to them right now.

"I don't think so, right now I am your escort, and seeing as you are not allowed to leave your escort, I control where we go," Draco said pulling me once again toward his friends.

"Last I checked Draco; a girl did not have to stay with her escort all night. And looking around I seem to be the only one who is still with her escort," I whispered to Draco so that we would not draw any more attention to ourselves than had already been drawn to us.

"Stop being a pain in the ass, and just come with me. They are also your friends."

_Told ya so._

**Shut up.**

It was true enough they were my friends, once the rest of my quartet saw that Draco was not going to release me from his clutches; they walked over and rescued me. Well they technically didn't rescue me because I was still stuck with Draco, but I got to talk about something else other than quidditch. Draco never once let go of my arm while we were "conversing with our peers." I believed he was enjoying being my escort a bit too much, so I had to ruin that.

"Have any of you seen Nicholas? I have not seen him since we left the school," I asked our whole group.

As soon as I mentioned his name Draco began to pout, "It is not polite to mention another boy," emphasizing the word boy, "while you are with your escort." Draco and Nicholas used to be best mates, until he began dating me. Draco knew him before he went to Hogwarts, he was a Durmstrang transfer, and was really pissed when began to notice me.

"Well, when that boy happens to be my boyfriend, I believe it is quite alright. Now I repeat have any of you seen him?"

Nott was the first to answer. "I'm sorry I thought you knew Ophelia, you mother sent him home when he got here. Told him his parents wanted him home. But that is odd because they usually attend the annual welcome back dinner."

"She did what?" I hissed quite loudly, the stares turning back in my direction.

He began to repeat himself, but Kiera informed him that is was a rhetorical question. I then turned to Draco, "I assume you had some part in this. What did you do? Inform my mother that my boyfriend was along, or even worse you own mother. This is just like her, to send him home because he would get in the way of her hopeful engagement between me and you. Tell now, what part did you have in this?"

"I told my mother. But how was I supposed to know that she would tell you mother?"

"Are you kidding me, your mother has like the biggest mouth in this whole fucking house. She can't keep her trap shut." I guess Draco knew I was about to get really loud, and embarrass myself because he began to direct us out to the garden where we could not be heard. "Don't give me this you don't know shit, you knew. You wanted this. You wanted your mother to tell my mother."

"Shut the hell up. Ophelia, you just made a fool of yourself and me in front of every Death Eater in that room. You won't be going back in there until you have calmed down, you will not embarrass me again."

"Who the hell do you think you are tell me what to do, if I want to go somewhere I will. You have no control over me." I tried to walk right past him, and I would have succeeded if I hadn't been for the damn heels, cobblestone and my clumsiness. I tripped and would have fallen, had it not been for Draco's quidditch reflexes. He caught me by the waist, and continued to hold me. He began to lean in to kiss me, but I had to ruin.

"Draco dinner is about to begin, we should go," I said very quietly. He stood up straight, I slipped my arm into his, and we began our way back to the main hall. I could not allow him to kiss me; I hated him, and love Nicholas.

_You don't hate Draco; you have loved him for five years._

**I know, but he can't.**

We got back just in time. Fortunately I did not get into any trouble, seeing as Grandfather was "running late." All five hundred of our "closest" friends and family had already been seated. Only the royal family was left to be seated. When my sister and her fiancé walked in the room everyone who was seated stood up to show respect to our family. My brother followed my sister escorting his most recent bimbo, my parents followed him. Then Draco and I were called in, we walked in very gracefully once again, to our seats on the left of my grandfather. Then Grandfather was called in. He was the only one who did not have an escort. He walked straight to his seat at the head of the table, made a quick speech then sat down. It is actually kind of ironic how similar our welcome back dinner at school and home are. We had a seven course meal, all my favorites. Dinner was pretty much uneventful; I spoke when I was spoken to, as I had been taught. I knew if I kept my mouth shut, dinner would go by much quicker, so I politely ate my dinner, I would confront Mother tomorrow. After everyone had finished I asked to be excused, claiming I was not feeling well. It was not a lie; I was exhausted after the night's events. I said farewell to everyone, then retired to my room, escorting myself.

I got to my room, removed the dreaded heels, then the dress, but on my shorts and ratty shirt I wore to bed. I then took down my hair, and removed my makeup. I tried to go to sleep, but I would not come. I was too busy think about what almost happened this evening. I could not believe I had almost kissed Draco. I was unsure of why it happened, but I knew it could not happen again. If he kissed me, he would have complete control over me, because no matter how much I denied it, I loved Draco Malfoy. And as long as he never found out I could live with it.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I am really sorry it is so long, I didn't mean for it to be. I just continued to write until I found a stopping point, and when I finally found one my chapter was 4,256 words long. I am also aware that it is not only long, but it is also not the most exciting. However you must understand that they can't all be action packed. Thank you for reading.**_

I woke up the next morning quite early. I knew if I wanted to talk to my mother I would have to get to her room before she woke up. So at six o'clock I got up, jumped in the shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a slightly less offensive shirt, no writing just low-cut, but it was green so I should get brownie points. Any way I threw on my chucks, old ones with lots of writing, and personality; and was out of my room by seven. I got to my parents room just as my mother was walking out.

_Perfect timing._

**Told you it pays to wake up early.**

_Need caffeine._

"Mother I need to speak with you," I informed her as quietly and politely as possible.

"I need to talk to you too. I was going to wait to wake you later, since you weren't feeling will last night. But this must be important since you are up early."

"Yes it is important. It has something to do with you sending a very important guest home, one I thought you would approve of. Does the name Nicholas Elcrim ring a bell? Mother why did you send my boyfriend home?"

"Ophelia, that boy is no longer your boyfriend. Your engagement will be ann-"

Because of lack of caffeine and the early hour it took a while for her words to register. "WHAT?! YOU "CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T DATE! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Ophelia, lower you voice before you wake the whole house"

"NO"

"He is no longer your boyfriend. You sent him an owl last night telling him you can no longer see him. It also clearly stated that you hated him so much that if he ever stepped foot near your house again he would be disposed of. So that little problem is taken care of. But that is not what-"

I just stood there with my mouth open. "You did what? You had no right."

"Actually I had every right. His parents agreed to it. He is also to become engaged this summer and his parents did not want you in the way. Now I have something very important to tell you."

I was so angry I could not speak so she just went on.

"As you know today is Draco's birthday. So Narcissa and I have discussed it and decided to host a very large birthday party, of course you will be his date, and he will be your escort. Anyway you need to get a gift for Draco, and if you don't I will. I will talk with your grandfather and get you excused of teaching today. He should cancel them anyway since it is Draco's birthday."

"Mother I need to teach those idiots everything I know and I only have three months. I need every minute I can get. And what the hell am I supposed to get for Draco? I don't want to get him anything."

"Ophelia that is no way for a lady to speak. And you will find something for Draco, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now why don't you go get some breakfast then talk to Aine. She will know what her cousin wants."

I just glared, and put on the only smile I could manage.

**Damn it, I don't care if it is Draco's birthday, it is not that big of a deal. We are preparing for a war, I need to teach the next generation and now I have to get something for the damn prat.**

_The damn prat who you are in love with_

**Oh shut up**

_So what are you going to get him?_

**I don't know, and I don't care.**

_Ooo I know why don't you get him a muggle rubber ducky. They are so much fun._

**Sure and I will charm it to say, 'I love you.' **

_Sounds perfect. _

**Hits self in head with hammerEver heard of sarcasm?**

Great now I was having an argument with myself, I really needed caffeine. And food. I walked to the kitchen, I knew I could ask one of the house elves to make me something, but cooking is something I really enjoy. When I got to the kitchen I kicked the servants out of the kitchen and got the ingredients I need for my breakfast. I decided to make pancakes, I knew Aine would have a hangover, and because I was waking her early I would need a peace offering. I began to mix all the ingredients together, then got my skillet ready. While I was cooking I began to sing, so I didn't notice when Grandfather walked in.

"I thought I would find you here. You know cooking is really a job for the house elves they don't do enough as it is."

"I know, but I really love it. And I don't clean up the mess. You even have to admit, that that scum can't make any food as well as mine."

"You have a point there, and if it makes you happy. But that is not why I came in here. I just talked to your mother she demands you have the day off so you can prepare for Mr. Malfoy's birthday celebration tonight."

"Please tell me you denied her. I don't want to do it. I only have three months to get all of those idiots in shape to fight the ministry. I don't have time to waste to find the perfect present for Draco."

"I know you don't want to, but you need to get something that will impress everyone. Draco is one of the most respected young Death Eaters. More respected than you, dare I say."

"Not you too. Grandfather you know how I feel. I can't get him something it is too difficult."

"Sorry Ophelia but you must. Why don't you write a song, then you can tell him your feelings without everyone knowing, and your voice is so beautiful."

"Maybe, I am going to talk to Aine to get a few ideas. Hopefully she will know what he wants. Do you want any of these?" I asked referring to my pancakes.

"I would love them. Please send a house elf to my study with them when you are done, along with a cup of coffee."

"Okay. Thank you for your help," I kind of said the last part with a note of sarcasm, but he didn't mind, he knew why I said it.

After Grandfather left, I finished making my pancakes and made a pot of coffee. I poured two mugs, grabbed the cream and sugar, along with the maple syrup, butter, and two plates, and set it all on the tray with the pancakes. I waited for the house elf to come back in, instructed it to bring my grandfather his breakfast. I then levitated the tray and proceeded up stairs. When I got to the third floor, I went straight to the room Aine always stays in; I knocked on the door, but did not get a response so I quietly slipped in. I went over and sat on the bed, and shook the sleeping form gently to wake it.

"Wake up, I need to talk to you."

The figure stirred, but did not wake so I pulled away the sheets. When I pulled away the sheets I got a surprise. The figure in the bed was not Aine, but Draco. A half awake, smirking Draco in nothing but his boxers.

_I see London, I see France, I see Draco's underpants._

**Uses hammer again.**

"Aw, Ophelia you didn't have to make me breakfast. If you wanted me all you had to do was ask."

"I didn't make you breakfast. Where is Aine she always stays in here? Why are you in here?"

"Not even a happy birthday, I am disappointed. I don't know where Aine is."

"Lier you know where her room is."

"What if I do?"

I walked closer to him, "Tell me now. I need to talk to her."

"I don't care. You aren't being very nice to me so why would I tell you."

I put my wand up to his throat, I was really in no mood to be messed with. "You are going to tell me because I have this nice wand up to you throat. And I, unlike you have killed before," I whispered in his ear.

"Give me the coffee, and I will tell you."

"Fine," and I handed over my coffee.

Bye, bye caffeine

"I honestly don't know where she is. Her room is three doors down from mine, but last time I saw her she was walking in Blaise's room."

"Damn it. One guy half naked today is enough, I don't want to see another. I guess I can ask you. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing you could give me."

"This is not funny, I have to find something. Or be forced to give you whatever my mother finds for you, publicly."

"Well have fun searching. You aint gettin' nuttin from me." Then he 'kindly' escorted me to the door, where he pushed me over the threshold and slammed the door on my face.

I was so frustrated; I knew I didn't have much of a chance of finding Aine so I just yelled. "AINE LESTRANGE, WHATEVER ROOM YOU ARE IN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I almost added that I had food, but I realized that I left that in Draco's room. Damn it, all that hard work and I don't get to have any of it.

Ten minutes after my very loud announcement, a grumpy, hung-over Aine emerged from Blaise's room. "What the bloody hell do you want at this time of the morning? And do you have to be so fucking loud."

"YES CONSIDERING THE FACT I JUST WALKED IN ON YOUR HALF NAKED COUSIN!"

"STOP YELLING," she said holding her head. She was really hung-over. I wonder how much she had to drink last night.

"Fine, can we go in your room and talk."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go." She saw a house elf walk by. "Bring two cups of coffee up here immediately." Then she turned to me again as we were walking in her room, "you could have at least brought some coffee."

"I did I brought coffee and made pancakes, but your stupid cousin took them."

"He is lucky it is his birthday, otherwise he'd be a toad right now."

"Haha, but you and I both know you failed transfiguration."

She just laughed, "Yeah. So you needed to talk to me."

"Um yeah. I have to get something for Draco and I have no idea what he wants. Any suggestions?" The house elf walked in with our coffee at that moment. She set it down and then left.

"No I haven't got the slightest clue as to what he wants. He hasn't told me anything. Sorry. Do you want to go shopping today? We can make it a girls day, just you, me, Kiera and Alissa."

"I guess, do you still need to get him something?"

"Yeah, and my mother needs me to get her a few things."

"Okay. Um I guess get dressed, and I will go tell Kiera and Alissa. I will also inform Mother she will be thrilled, to have me shopping and out of the way."

I left her room in a slightly better mood, now that I had my coffee; and walked over to Kiera and Alissa's rooms to let them know our plans. They both said they would get dressed and meet me by the main fireplace in twenty minutes. I quickly popped into Aine's room to let her know to meet us at the main fireplace in twenty minutes. Then went down stairs to find mother.

Fortunately I knew she would be at breakfast, so I walked in to the dining room and informed her that Aine, Kiera, and Alissa have all agreed to go shopping with me to help me find a gift. She was pleased to hear that I was shopping so gave me money, and told me to be home by four. "Ophelia see if you can find a new gown, there is plenty of money there, and you need one for tonight."

"Mother the last thing I need is another gown, but if it will please you I will look." I left the dining room and continued onto the main fireplace where we would travel by floo. When I got there I saw Kiera and Alissa waiting for Aine and me. So I walked over to them.

"Hey is Aine done yet? We need to be home by four and I have been given a mission to look for a new gown for tonight."

"No, and another gown. Like you don't already have enough," Kiera answered.

"Finally someone who agrees. So do either of you have any idea as to what I should get Draco for his birthday?"

Kiera shook her head, but Alissa offered something promising. "You could always get him something that has to do with quidditch. It is not too personal, yet if it is appropriate enough, your golden ticket toward more respect."

"Hey were you-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence because Aine was running down stairs apologizing for running so late, something about the wrong shirt and shoe combo. Whatever. It wasn't that that bothered me. Know what bothered me was the sight behind her. Right behind her was Draco, wearing his usual smirk.

"Hey girls, I hope you don't mind, but Draco is going to be tagging along. He-"

"No Aine, I do mind. I have been sent on a mission to find a gown for tonight, and I still have to get that twit's birthday gift. So he can't come."

"Deal with it Ophelia, I am coming. I need to pick up my tux, and I have a few errands to run," he informed me with another damn smirk.

"AAARRRGH! Whatever let's just go." I then walked to the fire place, grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled my destination. "DIAGON ALLEY!" After a some what dizzying trip I landed right next to the brick wall that mudbloods use to enter. In a few seconds everyone had joined me and we left Draco, informing him we would meet him here in two hours for lunch.

"Ophelia, was it absolutely necessary for you to be that rude to Draco on his birthday?" Kiera asked.

"Yes it was. He is the one who invited himself, and it is all his fault that I am here. Not only do I have to get him a gift, but I have to get another gown. So to answer you Kiera, it was necessary."

"Now don't get upset Ophelia, but I invited Draco," Aine admitted.

"What? Why? You knew what I had to do."

"Well I felt bad for him, I mean he was going to be left home alone on his birthday, I didn't think you would cast him aside. If I knew that I would have left him at home, with his friends."

"Whatever, let's just go. By the way, we are taking a quick trip to Paris to find my gown. I can't find anything here, nothing that will wow everyone, anyway." I quickly began to walk through the brick wall so we could travel by floo to France, by way of The Leaky Cauldron. We all hurried in, and walked to the main fireplace, threw in the powder, and all shouted our destination. We were quickly transported to a private dressing room, for my family in Paris. As soon as we arrived, my personal dresser walked in and immediately pointed me toward twenty gowns that would flatter my figure. She was a muggle, so she didn't get much respect, but without her I would look like shit at half of my functions. I looked at all the gowns and was drawn to a beautiful, lavender and egg plant strapless. It had a sweetheart cut, and a full skirt. I tried on the dress and felt like the princess I was.

I came out to show my friends to see if they agreed and they all did. "You look gorgeous. You have to get that dress," Alissa offered.

"You really do, Ophelia. Just take the green out of your hair, add some purple streaks-," Aine started.

"And you will have Draco in the palm of your hand. He will fall in love with you as soon as he sees you," Kiera finished. I knew I looked good, but their praise made my cheeks burn.

Nicole even commented, "Your friends are right Ms. Stevens, I have never seen a gown that has made you look better."

"Well thank you all." I went into the fitting room, took of the dress then emerged. "You did it again Nicole, I am sold. Can you package this one for me?"

"Of course Ms. Stevens. Is there anything else you will be needing today?" She asked with a thick French accent.

"No not today, but I will be back in about a week. At that time I expect that my birthday gown will be finished and that you will have a selection for my three friends here."

"That will not be a problem Ms. Stevens. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Oh one more thing. Do you know what a sixteen year old boy would want for his birthday?"

"It depends on what he likes; get something that goes along with his hobbies. Now I will have that packaged for you so you can be on your way Ms. Stevens."

"Thank you, Nicole." She quickly left the room and my friends and I began to talk.

"I still can't believe you agree to work with a muggle," Aine said.

"I know but I haven't met a witch with her talent. She can choose a dress that works for me with hardly any notice, which is why she will choose your gowns for my Masquerade. I trust her when it comes to my clothes."

"Here you go Ms. Stevens. See you in a week," Nicole handed me the dress, then we traveled back to The Leaky Cauldron, so we could all go on a quest to find Draco a birthday gift. We arrived and emerged back into Diagon Alley, but we had no idea what we were in search of and we only had an hour before we had to meet Draco.

"How 'bout we go into the quidditch store, I'm sure we can all find something there."

"Fine, but all I can think of is a broom, but that won't impress all of the people who are going to attend," I said, careful not to mention Death Eaters. We all had to be really careful. We all walked into Quality Quidditch Suplies, but continued our conversation, in hushed tones, as we walked down the aisles.

"Ophelia why are you so worried about what they think? You usually aren't," Alissa asked.

"I am only worried because Grandfather is. He says this is my chance to really prove myself, it is even more crucial because I am a woman. Damn men."

"And why should you be worried with that charm?" Kiera joked pinching my cheeks.

"Haha. Aren't you just the comedian?" I countered.

"What is the newest broom Ophelia? You are the only one out of us who plays quidditch," Aine asked.

_Well there goes idea number two._

**What was idea number one?**

_The rubber ducky _

"Um, I think it is still the Firebolt. I don't think another one has come out."

Aine turned away from me and toward the sales person, "Okay then, I want one Firebolt please. Oh and don't forget to wrap it," I guess the sales person was cute because Aine began to flirt.

After he went back Alissa gave her grief, "Honestly, Aine have you ever gone a place where you haven't flirted?"

"Um…Yes, when I went to that all girls school briefly. Wait no; I flirted with the kitchen staff. Nope not anytime that I can think of." Alissa just rolled her eyes.

After thinking for a while, I knew where I could find the perfect gift for Draco. I told them I had to go, and that I would meet them in twenty minutes at the brick wall.

"You sure you don't want us to come with?" Kiera asked.

"Yup. See you in twenty." I said as I was walking out the door. I quickly left and headed toward a store I knew Draco would have popped in today. I turned down Knockturn Alley, and walked in to Borgin and Burkes I walked straight to the counter and asked Borgin what Draco had been looking at lately.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy, and don't you dare tell me you don't know who he is."

"I am not allowed to disclose that information, Ms. Stevens."

I decided to take a page out of Aine's book; I mean I was wearing a low-cut shirt. So I hopped on the counter, and flaunted what my mother gave me (in a respectable manner for all you pervs) "I won't tell if you don't. I need to get Draco the perfect gift and I know you have it."

He was very nervous being so close to me, and he cracked. "Mr. Malfoy has been looking at that broken cabinet for a while. Been putting money on it every time he's had the chance. Although I don't know what he would want with it's broken."

Not really feeling like shelling out big money on a broken cabinet I asked, "Is there anything else Draco has been looking at?"

"No ma'am. Just that cabinet."

"Alright how much is it?"

"It only has eight hundred galleons left."

"How much has he paid off?"

"Two thousand"

"Okay, can I finish paying it off and buy it?"

"Yes you may."

I handed over the money, "If Draco comes in here, you can let him know you sold it, but don't tell him to whom. It is a birthday surprise. Also I need this delivered to my house before four, and he can't know it is there. Can you manage that?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, and if you can't, well you know what will happen," I said as I walked out of the door. I looked down at my watch and realized that his stalling had already made me five minutes late, and I still had to get back to Diagon Alley. I nearly ran there, I knew if I was late I would receive grief. We had already made reservations. Fortunately I wasn't the only one late and we made our reservations. We just ate at a very low-scale café, but Aine insisted that we make reservations. So while I was in Borgin and Burkes she made reservations. Our lunch was very light; we all knew we would have a meal with at least six courses tonight. After lunch, we made our way back to The Leaky Cauldron, where we flooed to our decoy house about a twenty miles away from mine. Where we then hopped in the car that had been waiting to take us back to my house. When we arrived we all went our separate ways, in order to get ready for tonight's festivities. I went up to my room, only to find my mother on my bed.

"Honey your gift for Draco just arrived; I must say I am extremely disappointed. I don't know what you were thinking but you aren't giving it to him."

"Yes I am mother. I talked to Borgin he said Draco has been looking at it for some time, and has been making payments on it for some time. I paid off what was left and plan on giving him the money he already paid so he can make repairs."

"It is not what people expect you to give him. Why didn't you get him a broom like Aine, or signed quidditch memorabilia like Alissa and Kiera?"

"Because, I want my gift to stand out. I want to make sure it is something he wants. So I am giving it to him and that is final. Now I assume that because you have looked at my gift you have also looked at the dress. Do you approve?"

"I think it is lovely Ophelia. It will go great with your diamond stilettos."

"I was planning on wearing my chucks. Not like you can see them, the dress will cover them, and I dance so much better in them."

"You are expected to impress people, and you will not do so in you 'chucks'. You will wear the heels."

"How about a compromise, I will wear my silver ballet flats and be the perfect lady."

"I suppose, but one sign of crudeness, you are going upstairs to put on your heels."

"I suppose it is a deal. Now if you don't mind I would like to get ready. I have an appearance to make in three hours."

"Yes of course, just don't fall asleep in the tub again."

"Yes ma'am," I said it with a hint of sarcasm, but she still left the room.

As soon as she left, I drew a bath; I put a little lavender in it. I figured I would match my scent to my dress. I quickly submerged myself in the warm water, but made sure I stayed awake this time. And I began to imagine how tonight would turn out.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**__**: I did not write the song Ophelia sings. It is Solitude by Evanescence.**_

**_Also this will probably be the last chapter I post for three weeks. I am going on vacaction, and I was hoping to have the next two chapters done so a friend could post them, but just didn't have the time to write them. Very sorry, hope you enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**I was putting the finishing touches to my look when I heard a knock on my door. 

"Come in, I am almost ready," I yelled to whoever was at the door. A few seconds later Draco walked in, wearing his formal attire, but what striked me was his purple tie that matched my dress perfectly.

**Mother has been at work again.**

_Great now everyone will know we are together, and I hate matching couples._

To my surprise, he didn't make a smart ass comment about how I looked. The dress was already on, with my shoes – flats, thank Merlin. The streaks in my hair were a plum color, as per my friends suggestions. My hair was curled and left down as I was feeling vertically tired. He walked in, as I was finishing my makeup. The standard lip gloss accentuated my ruby lips and was complimented by the smokey eye make-up. I did not wear any cover up, my porcelain skin was absolutely flawless. I had finished my look off with a simple locket Grandfather gave me a couple of years ago.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" I asked him.

"I…uh…you..you look like shit," he stuttered attempting to cover his slip up.

I walked over to where he was sitting on my bed. "Nice try, love. You might want to close your mouth, you are drooling on my bed, and I have to sleep there."

_Well can you blame him?_

He still must have been shocked by my appearance because he just stood up, and said "Whatever. Are you ready?"

"No dumbass I am standing here waiting for you because I have nothing better to do."

Still not speaking much he rose and linked his arm in mine, and we began to walk toward another very long night. "Try not to trip tonight. I don't want to look like a fool, especially on my birthday with everyone watching."

I lifted up my skirt and showed him the flats, "Problem averted."

"You trip when you aren't in heels. You are a clutz, just take careful steps. Maybe you should pull your dress up higher."

"How rude! When you try walking in a dress with this many layers, while attempting to keep up with YOUR long strides, you can scold me for tripping. Until then, I don't wanna hear it."

"Whatever, just hush, we are about to be presented." Tonight was different from last night. Because Draco was the guest of honor, everyone was already seated in the ballroom waiting for our entrance. Sure enough some Death Eater who had recently pissed off Grandfather, announced us a few minutes later. Draco and I walked in arms linked and heads high. We walked over to the head table with no problem. Even though it was Draco's birthday, we were seated to the left of my grandfather again. He was still the Dark Lord, I was merely his heir. Tonight he made a speech about how proud he was to have Draco as the youngest Death Eater, how he would be proving himself soon, and how he was looking forward to him becoming a member of the family. No sooner had I heard it that I shot the water out of my mouth. Everyone looked my direction, but Grandfather continued, as if he was expecting this reaction.

"Ophelia, is there a problem?" Draco whispered in my left ear.

"Yeah, my hearing is messed up, I just heard Grandfather say you are going to be a member of our family." I whispered back harshly.

"No your hearing is fine. Didn't you know, tonight is not only to celebrate my birthday, but our engagement, as well? Oh I guess you didn't. Too bad."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it would be the polite thing to do."

"Since when do I do the polite thing?" he asked with one of those signature smirks I just want to smack off his face.

I just sighed in frustration, and tuned back in, in time to hear Grandfather, telling everyone that he could not think of a better match for his granddaughter, or a better man to rule by my side. He then sat down and everyone began to eat.

_Bullshit. An ogre would be better._

I looked over at my mother, she was ecstatic.

Great, probably already imagining what our children would look like.

"Why wasn't I informed that an engagement, that I was told yesterday would not be taking place, was going to be announced tonight?" I asked my grandfather, very annoyed.

"Ophelia, you and I both know that by marrying Draco you will have everyone's support. You need that."

"I know, but you know how I feel about him. I can't marry him. I won't."

"You will," he was quite stern, "Now eat your food."

I turned to Draco, "This is all your fault. This is why Nicholas was sent home, isn't it?"

"Yes, now listen to your grandfather, and eat. You are making a scene."

"I don't have to listen to you, and I'm not hungry," unfortunately as I said it my body betrayed me and my stomach disagreed, quite loudly. Draco just smirked at me.

_Is this how the rest of my life is going to be?_

I just dug into my food feeling defeated. The food was alright, but the help really needed to learn how to season food. I could have made the meal better with my eyes closed. Dinner went quite slow, I spoke to a few people throughout the courses, all congratulating Draco and I on our engagement. I just said thank you and smiled, like a good little girl. During dessert, I heard my mother and Narcissa already planning my wedding, which ruined my dessert, and put me in a very pissy mood. After everyone had finished their dessert, Grandfather announced that the "happy couple", in other words me and Draco, would share the first dance of the evening.

**Oh goody.**

I loved dancing, but dancing with Draco proved to be quite difficult. Especially because it was an activity where I had to allow the man to lead. We began to dance a very simple waltz; I fought most of his moves. Frankly, I just didn't want to be led by him.

"It would be a whole lot easier if you would just follow."

"Exactly," I spat back. Hoping to get me to follow easier he began spinning us across the floor, he did succeed, if I fought him everyone would know.

"It is not my fault we are engaged, you know."

"I know but you could have told me dumbass," I was raising my voice like the other night, but this time Draco could not pull me away because everyone's eyes were on us. In an attempt to get me to shut up, he dipped me, "You are creating a scene. Wait until after the dance."

"No, why should I care?"

"Because you need the respect of everyone in this room, and you aren't going to earn it acting like a spoiled child."

"That means absolutely nothing, coming from you." I whispered in his ear just as our dance was ending. Then I bowed to him, and ran off in an attempt to get away from Draco. I also knew that in order to get through this night I was going to need something much stronger than the bubbly they were serving, and I knew just where to find it.

I walked into my father's study, the last place anyone would expect me to be, then I quickly went to his desk where father kept a secret flask. I pulled out Father's small, engraved, silver flask. Unscrewed the cap, and smelled the foul beverage. It is a smell I knew well, it had been present during every beating I ever received. I had never had any real hard liquor, or not the wizard kind anyway. I did not know what the drink would do to me, but at the moment I did not care. I wanted to forget the engagement, and forget the betrayal that accompanied it. I then made my decision, I took my first gulp from the flask. The bitter liquid burnt going down. But that did not stop me from drinking more, I took two more swigs of the awful liquor, before I heard someone coming. Knowing I had very little time, and frankly not wanting to give up the fire whiskey, I stuffed it in my wand holster, under my skirts. No one would notice it there, and if they did they would be in more trouble than I. Draco walked in just after I finished pulling my skirts down to conceal the flask.

"Go away; I don't want to see you." I cried, like a five year old, then tried to slam the door in his face, but failed miserably due to his quidditch reflexes and my delayed drunk reflexes.

"Ophelia, have you been drinking?"

"No." I lied.

He saw through my lie, because he leaned forward and smelt the bitter substance on my breath, "Then why the hell do you smell of whiskey?"

"Fine I have been drinking. Why do you care?"

Ignoring my question, he ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "Damn it, how did you get so drunk in five minutes?"

"Fire whiskey," I declared.

"How much did you have?"

"I don't know, not enough to help me forget I'm engaged to you. Why are you here anyway?"

"Apparently as your fiancé it is my job to chase you when you run off. You know, I am missing my own party because of you."

"So then go back, you are not wanted or needed here." Unfortunately my actions contradicted my words, because I lost my balance and fell right into Draco's arms.

"I disagree."

"Let me go," I slurred, he obeyed and dropped me. I landed in a heap, flat on my face.

He looked down at me disgusted, "You are a sorry excuse for a witch, especially one who wants to take over the dark wizarding world."

I stood up.

_Note to self: Anger sobers me up._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You tell me how you would feel if you were told you are engaged at the age of fifteen?!"

"Well I am only sixteen, TODAY! You think I want to be engaged?!"

"I don't know, your boyish instincts sure kicked in earlier this evening - you aren't exactly fighting it!"

"What choice do I have?! I have to do what I am told!"

"You are the only one who could get us out of this!"

"FYI, no I can't!" He took a minute then continued, "You think I want to marry to you! News flash, I don't!"

"Why not? Millions would kill to be in your position!"

"Why would I want to be engaged to a stubborn, self righteous bitch?!" He began to move closer to me.

"Pardon me, but isn't the fucking pot calling the kettle black! You are an egotistical, arrogant bastard!" With every word I moved a step closer.

"At least I," he said pointing to himself looking very smug, "can get the respect of the dumbasses out there!" With that he had just about closed the distance between us. We were now only centimeters apart.

"The fact that you have a cock and I don't is the only reason you get the respect I can't! Don't ever forget that I am stronger than anyone of those dumbasses, including you," I cried angrily, closing the small gap.

"That is laughable, you a mere girl. Being stronger than I? A Malfoy?!" Now he was smirking.

"Are you forgetting the mere girl you are referring to is Voldemort's heir? I have abilities you could only imagine having." Softly I added, "don't make me demonstrate them."

"You are full of shit," he muttered into my lips.

"You wish!" I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my wrists. He looked right into my eyes, "Let me g-", but before I could finish my protest Draco's lips crashed on mine. His kiss was one full of hunger, but I detected something else deeper. What, I could not tell you. Before this led into something else, I pulled away. This was not going to happen. It could not happen.

_Damn it._

**You want to become a teenage mother? And do you want your child conceived in your father's office of all places?**

_No, but it was just a kiss. _

**Keep telling yourself that.**

I slapped him across the face, completely in shock. "What the hell was that?"

"Apparently a new way to get a birthday spakin'." He smirked.

"You can't just kiss me," I shrieked on the verge of tears.

"Actually I can, you are my fiancée," he seemed to think it was a joke.

"No, a kiss is not some meaningless gesture. Not to me. If you ever kiss me again, it better be because you feel something, not because I am drunk and can be taken advantage of easily." I mumbled the last part to where it was barely audible. My throat was closing up, and I knew the water works would be starting soon. So, before the tears began to fall, I ran out of the room, and around the corner. There, I slid down the wall, and broke down. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I could not take it anymore. He just kissed me, and now I was just another notch on his bed post. A few minutes later I heard Draco walk out of the study, and head back toward the ballroom, unaware of my presence a few feet away. I just sat there and continued to cry.

_Never drinking hard liquor again, it makes me an emotional wreck._

I knew someone would come looking for me, so I began to regain my composure. I wiped away the tears the best I could, and tried to fix my face. Unfortunately, as I was attempting to put myself back together, Aine came around the corner.

"Ophelia?"

I looked up, but did not respond.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

Once again I chose not to respond.

"Ophelia, why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "How do I look? I need to give your cousin his gift, then I am going to bed."

"You look like nothing happened, but something did. Didn't it?"

"I don't feel like talking about it. If you want to know ask you cousin." I left her standing there, wondering what happened to me. And just started back toward the ballroom.

I returned to the ballroom, when they were setting up the stage on which I was apparently supposed to serenade Draco. I walked over to the stage where Grandfather was. "What is all this?"

"This is for you birthday present for Draco. You can't give him the one you got him in front of everyone, it will blow his cover. You may give him that one in private. I know you have a song you have written for Draco, you will perform it tonight. Wait until he gets out here. Where is he anyway?"

**The Dark Lord is scatterbrained.**

_It happens to all the great wizards._

"I don't know; I am not his keeper. And I can't sing that. It is personal. I don't want to sing it," either he didn't notice that I was on the verge of tears or care because he would not budge. "Wait, his cover?"

"DO NOT ask - You will sing it, Ophelia; or you will face your father in the morning." He said very annoyed, and quite harsh. Then softened his tone, "Go set up, you will perform when he gets back."

I walked up to the stage, and a few minutes later Draco walked in. I sat down at the piano and took the mic, "Tonight I will perform a song I wrote for Draco. Happy birthday, I hope you enjoy." I began playing the song:

How many times have you told me you love her?

As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth.

How long have I stood here beside you?

I lived through you

You looked through me.

Ooh solitude

Still with me is only you

Ooh solitude

I can't stay away from you

How many times have I done this to myself?

How long will it take before I see?

When will this hole in my heart be mended?

Who now is left alone but me?

Ooh solitude

Forever me, and forever you

Ooh solitude

Only you, only true

Everyone leaves me stranded forgotten abandoned left behind

I can't stay here another night

Your secret admirer

Who could it be?

Ooo can't you see all along it was me

How can you be so blind?

As to see right through me

Yeah, Ooh Solitude

Still with me, is only you.

Ooh Solitude

I can't stay away from you

Ooh Solitude

Forever me and forever you

Ooh Solitude

Only you only true

By the end of the song small, unnoticeable tears were rolling down my cheeks. I quickly brushed them away, then stood up. I received a lot of applause, and I knew it was a step toward earning their respect. Knowing it would soften my parents and make the crowd happy, I decided to publicly wish Draco a Happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday Draco, may you have many more, and may it be the best." I guess I was a better liar than I thought because Mother and Narcissa were beaming. Draco wasn't buying it, he knew I was lying through my teeth. Just as I suspected I began to feel the effects off the alcohol more. I knew I needed to get to my room.

**Note to self: Anger only works for about an hour.**

_Are you mocking me?_

**What do you think?**

I walked off stage and over to my mother and father, "I am feeling under the weather again. I really should not have sung, my throat was not up to it. May I please be excused for the rest of the night?"

"Yes you may," Father answered.

"Your song was lovely, honey. I am sorry about your throat, I hope you feel better. Why don't you ask for some tea with honey, it should help." My mother tried to comfort me in her most motherly voice, then added the least comforting thought of all, "I will send Draco up later to check on you."

_Worst mother ever._

**We finally agree.**

"Okay," if my dinner was not fighting to come back up I would have told her not to send Draco up, but it was, and I need to get to a bathroom as soon as possible. I walked away slowly until I was out of everyone's sight. Then I ran for it. I made it to my room just in time. I locked my door, remembering what Mother had said about Draco checking on me. Then made a b-line for the bathroom, where I puked my guts out. After about an hour any food or alcohol that was had not been digested in my system was gone. I attempted to get up, but realized I did not have the energy to move.

**Well an hour of non-stop heaving will do that to you.**

_Not helping._

I just lied down on the bathroom floor, feeling defeated. I was a stinky, pukey mess; my hair had puke in it and my new dress had a few stains, which would be difficult to get out even with magic.

Two minutes later I heard someone come in my room. I mentally smacked myself when I realized I locked the door without a spell; even a squib could enter. I knew who the intruder was before I saw him. My suspicions were confirmed when he my emerald eyes met his gray ones, when he entered the bathroom. They were gray pools, gray pools I wanted to drown in. Those haunting eyes were the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

BEEP BEEP.

_TURN IT OFF_

I reached across to my end table to turn off my alarm clock; it was more annoying than most mornings, seeing as my hangover was about a twenty on a scale from one to ten. I quickly reached out to turn it off, but was pulled back by a pair of arms around my waist.

**OH SHIT.**

I knew who the arms belonged to before I even saw his face; I remembered the events of last night so vividly. I remembered the kiss, and my getting drunk. What I remembered most though, was staring into those gray eyes before everything went black. I yanked my body away from Draco's embrace, surprised to find I was no longer in my dress.

**OH SHIT.**

If that did not wake him up, my shrill, panicked voice did, well that with the combination of a severe slap across his face. "What the hell are you doing in my bed? And why am I no longer in my dress? What the hell happened last night?" The yelling was not really helping my headache.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Answer me Draco! What the hell happened?"

He just smirked in reply. I was in no mood for that this morning, so I just smacked him again. He finally got out of bed. I noticed he was just in his boxers again. He reached over to the bed and handed me a solution of some kind. I just looked at it, I did not trust him. "Drink it, it is something for the killer hangover I assume you have." I quickly downed the tonic, it tasted awful. "What did you expect chocolate?" I guess I made a face. My hangover, lessened by each second until all that remained was a small headache.

"Thank you, but you still have not answered my questions. And if you smirk again I will smack it off your face. Now what the hell happened last night?"

He smirked, "Don't smack me, just a habit. Last night I was sent in here to check on you by your mother. Well when I got here, you were just a pathetic heap on the floor in the bathroom. You looked me right in the eye, and then you just collapsed."

"I remember that. I want to know why I am changed, and I woke up with your arms around me in your boxers."

"Let me finish, before interrupting me please. Like I said you passed out. I made sure you were alright, and cleaned you up a little. I realized you could not sleep in that dress, it was too tight. So, and please don't smack me, I changed you. You really should wear a bra with you dress."

"WHAT? You are a dead man walking," and I ran after him.

_Well you have seen him topless, only fair he got to see you._

**It is a little different. **

Draco easily caught me and kept me at arm's length. "What you are telling me you wanted to stay in the pukey dress?"

"Well no. But you did not have to change me. There are other people who could have."

"No they couldn't. One they were at the party. Two I figured you didn't want anyone to know you were drunk. So I changed you, now get over it. Any way I changed you, and then lied you down. I went back downstairs to tell everyone you were sleeping. Then I came back up here to check on you. The reason I stayed was to make sure you did not throw up while you were sleeping, that could kill you, you know."

"And the boxers?"

"I told you I decided to stay. And there was no way in hell I was wearing that penguin suit to bed."

"Why didn't you sleep on the couch?"

Unfortunately, I did not get an answer because at that moment there was a knock on the door. I made Draco hide under the bed, then told whoever it was they could come in. It was just one of the stupid house elves. "Master would like to see Miss Stevens and Mr. Malfoy in his study, right now." Hearing that he had been discovered, Draco came out from under the bed.

"Inform him we will be right down. And if you tell a single soul that Mr. Malfoy is in here, you will be in for a world of hurt." She quickly turned to leave the room, I would have no trouble from her. I then focused my attention on Draco, "I will go outside to see if anyone is in the hallway. You will not leave this room until the hallway is clear of people. That is the last thing I need, you walking out and everyone thinking something did happen."

"Did I ever say it didn't?" He asked.

"No, but I know for a fact nothing happened. Call it woman's intuition. Now stay here." I walked over to the door and stuck my head out. Fortunately there was no one out there, so he could leave and I could take my shower. I motioned for him to come forward, and he did. Once he was out of the room, I walked to my closet and took out my sweat pants and a random t-shirt. Today, I was going to be training people no matter what. I quickly showered, then changed, and ran down stairs to meet with Grandfather. Draco and I agreed to meet there. I was surprised that I arrived before he did, but I needed to talk to Grandfather so it was better that he was late.

I walked into Grandfather's office only to see Narcissa in tears, and Mother comforting her.

**Just what I want an emotional Narcissa.**

_I wonder what happened_

**You will find out soon enough**

"Um…What happened and why was I called in?" I asked, trying to sound concerned, but failing miserably.

Grandfather just looked up, "we will discuss it when Mr. Malfoy arrives." That just caused Narcissa to burst out in to more tears.

**Can someone shut off the water?**

Ten minutes later Draco walked in, dressed similar to the way I was. I guess he was planning on training today too. "Sorry I was late, the, um, alarm clock did not go off in time."

"Well be sure it does next time Mr. Malfoy, I am a busy man and don't have time to waste."

"Yes sir," either Draco was used to his mother's tears or did not notice them, because he made no move to comfort her.

"Now we have a few things to discuss. You may be wondering why Narcissa is crying, well unfortunately last night after your party, your fathers went out and were both caught by Ministry officials. Now, Draco you father will not be coming home because they have evidence that he was there the night of incident at the Department of Mysteries a few weeks ago. It is my understanding that you father will be coming home, Ophelia, as soon as he is finished being questioned." I was expecting some kind of movement from Draco, but he just remained still. His face remained emotionless. "Narcissa, Elizabeth, you may now be excused, I have something I need to discuss with the children in private."

**Oh shit he knows.**

_Children, I am no child._

**Focus. I know it is difficult but try.**

Mother and Narcissa left the room, leaving us alone with Grandfather. "We have two things we need to discuss, one being you engagement, the other being your task for this summer. Now unfortunately last night, not every death eater who should have been in attendance was and the announcement of you engagement was just sloppy. So the night of you birthday Ophelia, Draco will propose to you in front of everyone. Now you may find a ring, or you may use Ophelia's grandmother's."

"Why does it have to be my birthday? I would like to remember that as a happy day, not the day my life went down the tube."

"Please stop with the dramatics. I don't have time. It will happen, end of discussion." I proceeded to pout. "Now as for the task, I would like for you to begin training today. You may do it how you like, but you must put in at least four hours of training every day. Once a week other death eater's children will come to train with you, so you need to have lessons prepared. You are now excused, please don't disappoint me."

Draco and I just stood up to leave, I did not feel like speaking with Grandfather. He made it clear he would not budge, so I just decided it would be best to have him off my back.

"I'm really sorry about your father Draco."

"Stop lying. And I really don't care, the dumbass got himself caught. I no longer wish to discuss the issue."

"Fine, the topic is dropped. When do you want to start training?"

"I'm going to go wake them, they will be informed training starts at noon. That will give the hung-over dumbasses two hours to take care of it."

"Hey I was hung-over too."

"Yes, but you had a reason, and you are all cured now. Are you not?"

"I suppose, I will put in order in the kitchen to have them prepare brunch. See you in the dungeons at noon." I then walked away from him.

**Why the hell were we just nice to Draco?**

_Because we love him and his daddy is in Azkaban._

I walked into the kitchen, I did not feel like cooking a feast for ten, so I informed the kitchen staff to make brunch. I however made my own breakfast, I really do prefer my cooking over theirs.

**Conceited much?**

_Very much, I am better and I know it._

I debated on whether or not to make Draco an omelet, but decided against it, not wanting to appear to nice. So I made a single, simple egg and cheese omelet, ate it then went upstairs to grab my wand. I grabbed my wand and seeing it was already eleven I decided to go down to the dungeons to prepare for today's lessons.

I was not very surprised to find Draco down there already setting up, I knew he would want everything planned out and ready. We were alike in that sense.

"Hey," I called out so not to spook him by my presence.

He was very focused on whatever he was doing because he jumped when he saw me. "What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same question we did agree on noon, did we not?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure everything would run smooth today. So I began to set up."

"What are you setting up?"

"Just stuff."

"Draco we are in this thing together. I have more say in what we do so you better tell me what you are doing, otherwise there is no way we are doing it."

He smirked at my last remark.

**Damn that dirty mind.**

"Oh please, act a little more your age. Fine if you are not going to tell me what you had planned we are doing it my way. I figured we would quiz each person on his or her skills. Find out where they all stand in dark arts."

"Well shouldn't we test them in all areas?"

"Why, they just need to know the dark arts?"

"But in order to understand and perform the dark arts they must have the ability to perform simple spells, like charms."

**He is right.**

_Damn him._

"Fine, but we need to know where they each stand in dark arts. By the end of the summer grandfather wants them to be able to perform the Killing Curse without hesitation. By the way, have you ever used it yourself?"

He did not answer.

"You haven't, have you? And what the hell is this secret mission that Grandfather has you on? Why would that stupid cabinet I planned to give you blown your cover?"

"You are the one who bought the cabinet, I need that. Where is it?"

"First answer my questions."

"As for the first, no I have never killed anyone. And as for the mission if your grandfather doesn't want you knowing, then I am not going to tell you."

"Then I guess you don't want you cabinet."

"Ophelia, I need that to-," Draco stopped when he realized people were beginning to trickle in.

_Damn it, every time he goes to reveal something we are interrupted._

Aine was the last person to come in, ten minutes late. Claiming to have misplaced her wand, but her story was very difficult to by seeing as she walked in right after another student of the male species both with their clothes wrinkled and hair a mess.

"Don't let it happen again Aine. First rule, you wand should be on you at all times. Now as for our lesson today, you will each be quizzed individually on you basics by Draco. While I quiz you on your knowledge of the Dark Arts. Girls come with me, boys you will be with Draco."

I already knew Aine, Kiera, and Alissa's knowledge of the Dark Arts was great, so I only had to quiz Ashley and Sadey. Ashley's knowledge was ok, she didn't know much, but she knew enough that we would not have to start on a lower level. Sadey's knowledge was nearly as abundant as mine even though she was a year younger than everybody, her father would be very proud. "Um we will have to wait for Draco to finish, until then practice simple spells you need help with. None that will seriously injure anyone, today we only want to get a feel for what we are working with." Of course Aine, Kiera, and Alissa did not practice, instead they decided to pester me about last night.

"Are you alright?" Kiera asked. "Aine told us she found you on the floor outside the ballroom."

"I'm fine, my dress was just too tight and I needed to get out of there and get some air. You know how it can be.

"Yes we do, if you say you are alright, I suppose we will leave you alone," Alissa said. Aine just looked at me, she knew better, but she knew that she was in deep for opening her mouth.

A few minutes later Draco called for a switch, and I was very disappointed in the boys knowledge. The only one who was up to an above average level was Nott. Zabini was no troll, like Crabbe and Goyle, but he was not quite up to Nott's level. Of course no one was up to my level, but that was to be expected. I was finished quickly, seeing as I only had four guys to quiz and I already knew their levels. "Nott, Zabini, you two will practice dueling. Crabbe, Goyle, you two duel. And don't use any harmful spells, because I will not heal you, you will do that on your own." I then proceeded to watch my friends being drilled by Draco. I thought he would be easy on Aine, but he was just as hard.

"How the hell did you fail transfigurations? You excelled in that area most." I heard Draco ask his cousin.

"Well, you see there were two reasons. You remember the hottie who transferred from Durmstrang," Draco nodded to acknowledge he did. "Well we had a deal, we would switch homework and he would, well he would let's just say make me happy. And the second is McGonagall hates me, so I was okay with the deal, especially considering I got the better end."

"AINE!" Alissa yelled across the room.

"What?" She asked appearing to be innocent.

**What a riot.**

_Hush she is your friend._

"Is there ever anything but boys on your mind?"

"Well, no I don't think so."

"Boy crazy idiot," Draco muttered under his breath.

Aine just playfully punched him in the arm. After that incident not much happened, everyone just practiced dueling, to refresh their memories. Draco and I were put against each other, and eventually everyone stopped to watch us. We exerted all of our energy in blocking spells and sending spells. By the end of the lesson I was completely wiped, considering we dueled for two hours straight-neither one of us was willing to give up.

After our four hour less, I excused everyone, and then hurried up to my room, where I planned on taking a shower then a very long nap. However I was very surprised when I walked up in to my room only to see a small bit of parchment lying on my bed, with a blood red rose. It read:

Meet me in the dungeons. We need to talk.

I immediately recognized the rough chicken scratch; I knew who wanted to see me. The only question was: did I want to see him?


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it is posted so late, I had a really bad day. Forewarning this chapter is a little graphic.**_

* * *

So here I am in the dungeon waiting- in a formal dress and heels, for my would be prince charming. Yes the note was from Nicholas, I almost did not come. I felt really guilty. I kissed Draco, which would be cheating on Nicholas, and by meeting in secret I was technically cheating on Draco. This was too confusing. I was just about to leave when I heard someone move from behind me. It was Nicholas. I made no move to approach him; I did not know how to react. Although I was falling in love with Nicholas, I have always loved Draco. He came forward into the light, I noticed something different. Nicholas was always a neat dresser, despite his being a rocker, but tonight his clothes were very sloppy. His hair was a knotted mess. He quickly embraced me, and then it hit me. That foul odor. The same one that was detected on my breath just last night. Nicholas had been drinking. Not just any alcohol, but fire whiskey. I quickly pulled away recognizing I may be in trouble.

He was an angry drunk; I knew this from a few months back at school when he drank at a party. He had too much to drink, trying to outdo Draco in some silly drinking game, and when I tried to pull him away he yelled at me. I wasn't shocked I knew he got like that when he drank, that was the way it was every time there was a party. But this time it was different he had drank an excessive amount of fire whiskey, and later when we went back to his dorm it happened. Nicholas and I began our regular snogging session, but he tried to push me into doing something I didn't want to do. I told him it was not going to happen, he seemed fine with it, so we began to snog again, but then this time he forced himself on top of me. I was not going to let it happen I tried to push him off, but he was stronger than me. He slapped me twice, at first I was shocked but then started to fight back. Still he over powered me. He slammed my head on the ground three times, and I began to feel dizzy, there was no way in hell he was going to take what was mine, boyfriend or not. I was quickly losing consciousness, my vision was becoming blurry, and I could feel Nicholas ripping off my jeans. I quickly racked my brain for any spell I could perform without him knowing I could perform wandless magic. There was not one I could think of, and the more I fought back, the more Nicholas slapped me. I knew I would just have to perform it, I was nearly unconscious and if I didn't perform it Nicholas would take my virginity. So I quietly mumbled stupefy, and I felt him become stiff on top of me. After his beating I was too weak to move his body, and I could not chance another wandless spell, I might be discovered. So I just allowed my body to lose consciousness. The next morning I woke up in the hospital wing, with everyone under the impression that I had fallen down the stairs. One becomes very clumsy when she knows a lot of angry drunks.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

"Nicholas, have you been drinking?" I asked him, backing away.

"Only a little." He said following, in this dangerous dance.

"Nicholas you really need to leave, remember what happened the last time you were drunk." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it quivered I was sure.

"What do you mean you fell down the stairs? Remember?"

"I did not fall down the stairs, you beat me. You tried to rape me." I tried to back away from him but eventually backed into the wall.

"If that is true why did you forgive me?" He was now blocking me from any escape.

"Because it was the first time, and you were drunk. You didn't mean it."

"Haven't you ever heard drunk words, are sober thoughts. Same goes for actions love." He reached out and touched my face.

"You would never rape me, it was the alcohol." I barely managed to whisper, shying away from his touch.

"You were a fucking tease, never willing to go the next step." He was beginning to get nasty.

"I wasn't ready." I cried knowing it would make no difference.

"Well I was, and I didn't feel like waiting anymore. I still don't." He then pinned my arms above effortlessly with one hand, while the other grabbed at my body. I opened my mouth to scream knowing it would be useless, seeing as we were so far down nobody would hear us. He silenced me anyway, "and don't try any of your wandless magic shit." He must have seen the surprise on my face. "Yes I know all about your secret. Aine really should learn to keep her mouth shut, although she was a good fuck. Not as good as I am sure you will be." Hearing Aine's name tears began to stream down my face, I can't believe she would betray me. I was certain he didn't, I figured he forced the information out of her, then raped her. Just like he planned to do with me. "Although I must say you will be my shiniest trophy, not only are you a virgin, but the Dark Lord's daughter." The tears just continued to stream down my face, I fought back as much as I could, but like last time he just beat me. I finally gave up, I knew what was coming. I knew it could not be stopped.

Nicholas began rip away dress. He was being cruel and going slow. He was torturing me, and he knew it. Then I thought of a final resort, I would require a lot of energy, and I would pass out right after doing so but I had to try. I could not let him rape me. So I reached out across the house, until I found Draco, I was fading fast. "Draco, come to the dungeons, I am in trouble. I need your help, Ophe-"

I did not get to finish my message; I had run out of energy. As Nicholas continued to grope me, I hoped that Draco would listen to my message. He was my only hope.

**We're screwed.**

_This is not the time to be thinking like that. He will come._

**Keep dreaming.**

Not only was I slipping into an unconscious state, but I was having an argument with myself about Draco coming to save me. I had just about passed out when I heard the door busted in, then I felt someone pulling Nicholas off of me. I slid down the wall and hit my head on the ground. A few minutes there was a terrible fight between Draco and Nicholas, I realized that Draco was winning. He could have stupefied right away but he decided to beat him around. "This is for every woman you have ever abused." And then right before he stupefied him, he asked him, "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a woman?"

Draco came over to me, leaving Nicholas on the floor. "Ophelia, are you alright? Is anything broken, did he…um hurt you?" He struggled to find the words for rape.

"No dumbass, I am lying here on the floor because I feel fantastic, and wanted to inspect the stone work."

This caused a smirk to form on his lips; actually it was more like a smile. "Is the Draco Malfoy actually smiling?"

"No." It disappeared as fast as it came on. "Can you stand?"

"Um…" I attempted to stand, but fell down.

"That would be a no. Just stay still and don't wiggle we have four flights of stairs ahead of us."

I saluted him, "Sir, yes sir." Then he picked me up.

He just snickered at my silliness. "Um…What are you going to tell everyone? And what are you going to do with him?" I said referring to Nicholas's stiff body.

"We can talk about that later."

"Okay, if you don't mind I have an idea. I say we should keep him for our next lesson."

"I'm listening."

"Well we have to teach the Unforgivable Curses, so how 'bout we use two on him."

"Why not all three?"

"We can't kill him; his parents will expect him home. And if he goes missing we will be questioned. I like to remain under the radar."

"Fine. You know this is the second time I have come to your rescue in the past few days. You did not come to my rescue last night. You were just there, and it was your fault anyway."

"Shh, we are going by theater where everyone is, if you don't want anyone to know, you should keep your mouth shut."

I pursed my lips together to show that I wasn't going to speak. He almost smiled again, but caught himself in time, and smirked instead.

**Two smiles in one night that has got to be a record.**

_Only I could manage that._

I just decided to remain silent after we reached the upstairs, it was better not to wake the adults.

We got to my room, where Draco set me down, opened my door, picked me up, and then set me on my bed.

"I didn't think I would ever see the day where you kept your mouth shut."

"Haha, aren't you the comedian?"

"I am. Um…what do you want to do about your clothes?"

"Take them off obviously. I can't believe he ruined my dress."

Draco kind of looked surprised that I said that. "Not with you in the room dumbass. If you could just get me my p.j.'s I will put them on, while you go and get the book in the kitchen for first aid."

"We can send a house elf."

"No we can't, they will tell Grandfather. He can't know tonight ever happened. Promise me you won't tell him."

"Fine. I will get it."

"Promise me you won't tell him."

"I promise I won't tell the Dark Lord that bastard beat his granddaughter."

"Thank you. Now please throw me the night gown, in the second drawer."

He walked over and opened the drawer, pulling out a 'present' from Aine from last Christmas. "You mean this?"

"No the conservative one, that one was a joke from Aine." He found the one I was talking about, it was just a spaghetti strap dress like thing.

"Oh and grab the shorts too." He threw them both my way. "Thank you; now please go get the book."

"I will get the book if you answer my question."

"I will answer it when you get back, now go." And he did. I began to slowly peel the remnants of my dress off. Then slipped the nightgown carefully over my head, it hurt like hell to move, but I knew Draco wouldn't take his time, so I didn't want him to walk in on me.

_But he has already seen it._

**He doesn't need an encore.**

I got the gown, on and just finished slipping on the shorts when he walked in. "Wipe that disappointed look off your face. Please hand me the book."

He came over and sat on the bed next to me and handed me the book. "You need ingredients in order to make the healing tonics."

"I know. You learn to keep a supply of special herbs when you are as 'clumsy' as me. Now please carry me to my closet." He did not question, just obeyed. I think he understood what I meant. He set me down in my closet, and I crawled over to my shoes. Where I pressed a trigger, which opened the trapped door which held my secret supply of ingredients. "I turned to Draco, tell anyone about this and I will kill you."

"I understand, I have one too. Your father is not the only one who beats his kids."

I just nodded my head, and then opened the book to a familiar page to make sure I had all the ingredients right. I did, so I pulled out my cauldron and stirred them in following the instructions exactly. I made the tonic that would not only heal all my injuries, but cover them up, and restore most of my energy. It is one I made at least once a month when I was home.

When I was finished I locked my hidden pantry again, and got up to walk back to my room. I guess Draco knew the tonic was one whose effects were immediate because he did not make any move to help me. We both walked out in my room, and sat on my bed.

"Okay I promised to answer your question. What do you want to know?"

"How did you tell me you were in trouble?"

"Did you think I was kidding when I told you I could do things you could only imagine?"

"Actually I did."

"Well I wasn't, now will you answer my question?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"The question."

"What is you secret mission and how would that stupid cabinet blow your cover?"

"I cannot tell you that. But I need that 'stupid' cabinet."

"You will get it the day you tell me its use, and don't attempt to lie. I can spot a liar very well."

He got up to leave. "Well, I see I am of no further assistance. So I bid you goodnight, fair lady." That made me laugh. He was at the door when I yelled out to him, "Wait, will you please stay with me?"

He smirked. "Afraid of the boogey man?"

"Close, Nicholas."

His face softened as he walked back. "I think it is best if you sleep alone Ophelia. Good night."

"Please, I don't want anything to happen, I am just scared."

"Nothing will happen." He began to walk toward the door again.

"It wasn't the first time, you know?"

"I know." Then he walked out of the door.

He knew which meant he had rescued me the first time as well. Maybe Draco was my knight in shining armor, after all. I would never know because the asshole would never admit to liking me. And a knight in shining armor generally doesn't smirk.


	9. Chapter 8

I did not sleep one bit that night. Every sound I thought was Nicholas coming to finish what he had begun. I know I am the Dark Lord's granddaughter and the next Dark Mistress, but he had instilled fear in me. He was twice the size of me, and although my magic was stronger than his, he could easily overpower me physically. I lied awake in bed tossing and turning, every time I closed my eyes I saw his face, I heard his voice, and I felt his touch. I began to shake in fear, I wish Draco had just stayed with me.

_Go to his room_

**And be caught, I don't think so**

_But you are engaged and you love him_

**You seem to forget he doesn't feel the same way**

_But he smiled at you, that has got to count for something_

**He was just trying to make me feel better, we had almost been raped**

Great not only was I losing sleep because of Nicholas, but now I was losing sleep thanks to the voices in my head. I wasn't going to be worth anything the next morning, and I still had to train everybody. I hated that I could not get to sleep, no matter what I told myself I knew it was not only Nicholas that kept me up, but also Draco. He had been acting odd tonight. Was it actually possible he returned my feelings?

_The only way to find out is ask him._

**And what better time than in the middle of the night**

_Finally we see eye to eye._

**Sarcasm, learn to recognize it.**

I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep anyway, so I decided to go wake the person who was keeping me up.

_Why would you go mess with Nicholas he tried to rape us._

**Draco, dumbass, we are going to Draco.**

_Oh, YAY!_

I hoped this would shut those stupid voices up. I slowly crawled out of bed, made sure I had my wand even though I knew I did not need it, then walked to my door. I peeked out, it was only two in the morning, and I knew Aine could be coming in with her newest guy. Fortunately there was no one there so I quietly snuck out the door, and went to the room three doors down where I found Draco, just two days ago.

_Wow a lot has happened in three days._

**Four.**

_What?_

**Four days, see because two is technically the next day it has been four.**

_My head hurts_

**My head is your head dumbass.**

I quietly opened the door, and peeked in. I saw Draco's sleeping form underneath the covers, the only thing I could see was that platinum hair that shone like silver in the moon light. Gah, I sounded like a sap. Anyway, I walked over to him, and debated on whether to be nice or not. He had turned me down earlier, but he had also saved me. I had decided I would be mean, when the floor was suddenly pulled from beneath my feet.

Next thing I knew Draco had me in his grasp next to him on his bed. We were facing each other, and although it was dark I could see the smirk slowly growing on his lips. "I thought I told you it would be better if we slept in different beds?" He said.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided I would wake someone up."

"And you chose me?"

"Obviously"

"Why me? Why not Aine or Kiera or Alissa?"

"Because you are the only one who knows what happened tonight."

His grip around my waist loosend, "Is that the only reason?"

"Maybe"

His grip tightened again, and he smiled, not smirked smiled.

"You know I really like it when you smile Draco, so much more attractive than that damn smirk."

"You just said I was attractive."

"No I said your smile was, not you."

"But you want my body, admit it." He was half way between a smirk and a smile.

"Never"

"You just did, that light flush on your cheeks really betrays you." I did not respond, I just went to cover them up, and started to turn away, but he pulled me back. "Where do you think you are going? Don't cover it up, it's cute on you."

"Did you just call me cute Draco Malfoy?"

"So what if I did?"

"Aw you think I'm cute. I'm going to tell everyone."

"Then I will tell everyone that you have a monster crush on me."

"I do not," I shouldn't have even tried because I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks betraying me, again.

"You do too, you have since we were little."

"If I recall correctly it was you who said, and I quote 'Ophelia, I love you. Will you marry me?'"

"And I believe you said, 'I love you too. Some day Draco Malfoy I will be your wife.'"

"I so did not say that."

"You so did, when we were five years old. We used to be best friends. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah I do, I miss those days. What happened?"

"I guess we grew up. Changed. But I miss those days too."

"I believe it was you who shunned me when we got to Hogwarts. Do you know how much that hurts to lose your best friend?"

"I do, I lost you. I regret that day every day of my life."

"You do?"

"I do."

It was quiet for a few minutes, and I decided to breakt he silence to see if he remembered my favorite memory, "Do you remember what happened the week before we went to Hogwarts?"

"Umm…."

"Figures you wouldn't. Well until you do, don't expect me to talk to you, with the exception for lessons. Goodnight Draco." I tried to get up to go, but Draco would not let me go. And to be quite honest I didn't care that he didn't want to let me go.

"Wait, did it happen in the meadow by the brook where we landed when we got here?"

"Maybe."

"So yes, was it our first kiss."

"Yes, it was my first kiss. I will never forget it. I had just gotten beaten by my dad, I don't remember why, I don't think there was a reason. But I was sitting under the oak next to the brook crying. I did not hear you come, you sat next to me and asked me what was wrong, I told you my daddy hit me. And then you said-"

"That I would never hit you. You were too beautiful to be hit. That I loved you and I would never hurt you."

I nodded, silent tears rolling down my face on to his pillow. "I will never forget what you did next. I was looking down, and you took my head in your hands. You turned it so I was looking straight into your eyes, and then you leaned down and placed the lightest kiss on my lips. I have not experienced a kiss with that much love since that day."

He noticed my tears. He reached over and cupped my cheek, then wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He began to lean in.

"Draco do you remember what I said?" I nearly whispered the words.

"Yes," and then he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips like he had that day long ago. He loved me and I knew it. He did not have to say anything, his kiss said it all. He pulled away, then tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I just rested my head on his shoulder, and loved how our bodies fit together perfectly. I finally fell asleep. I fell asleep in Draco's arms, my favorite place in the world.


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning. Seeing a clock flashing on the nightstand – power outage? The clock wasn't mine though, the half naked boy holding me moved. Oh – so last night really did happen. I needed out before we were found. We were engaged, but my mother would have a field day if she found us. If she did, my plans for the lesson today were shot to hell. I flipped back the covers, realizing the "boy wonder" was still holding on to me tightly. I pulled away, but he pulled back.

"Draco – let me up."

"But the sun isn't even out," he whined.

"You and I have a lot to do."

"Oh yes," He mumbled, opening one eye at me and smirking, but still holding on.

"Believe me I would love to, but I have to get up. So, please let me go. I can't let anyone see me; I need to keep a cover for a few days." I turned around so that I was facing him.

"Damn you and your cover – why do you need to hang low? "

"I'm not going to tell you my secrets if you don't tell me yours." I gave him one of his smirks.

"Ok smart-alec, I see how it is."

"Yup." I kissed him, and then removed his arms from my waist. "I will see you later, noon in the dungeons, all of the kids are coming today. Remember, no one can know, not right now anyways."

"Fine."

I swear Draco was asleep again before I reached the door. I looked over at him one more time, before I slipped out of his room. I could not help smiling to myself; I had wanted this for as long as I could remember. Draco and I were finally on the same page. Maybe it would finally work out.

I got to my room and walked to my closet, I chose the clothes I would wear for the day. I knew we would have to let Nicholas go home as well as attend the lesson today, so I decided to wear something that would make him jealous. I picked out the shortest denim skirt I owned and a long sleeve low cut black tee, as well as my old black chucks. I laid it all out on my bed, grabbed my bathrobe and walked to the bathroom. I was glad to shed the pajamas seeing as I had been wearing them since last night, and I had not taken a shower after "the incident". I just walked in the shower, and let the hot water wash away everything that had happened. To me that was the best feeling in the world, the closest thing I could get to the feeling of purity rain gave me. Then I proceeded with washing my body and hair. I put on my robe and walked out of the shower.

I grabbed my clothes, and quickly but them on after my body was dry. I knew I looked hot, without doing anything with my make-up or hair, but I was going for the full effect so I decided to do it anyway. I decided I didn't want to look too made up, so I just put product in my hair to bring out the natural curl. Then I pulled some back, but left a few pieces framing my face to make it look like it was done in a hurry. I then applied the normal clear lip gloss and a tiny bit of black eyeliner. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked perfect, I knew it would drive Nicholas crazy, and I knew I would be safe because he would not try anything in front of everyone. He called me a tease; well he was going to see how much of a tease I could be.

I grabbed my wand and set off to complete the tasks Grandfather had given me; anxious for this afternoon's lesson, when I would finally get my revenge.

It was already one, and we were still waiting for everyone to arrive. I was really impatient; everybody knew that they were supposed to be there at noon. Yet Draco and I were the only ones in the dungeon, well the only ones who could move seeing as Nicholas was still petrified. I was leaning against one of the far walls, avoiding the place where it happened last night. Draco was sitting at one of the tables set up, going through a lot of paper work.

"Please correct me if I am wrong. But wasn't our lesson set up for noon?" I finally decided to confront Draco figuring he had something to do with this.

"It was." He did not look up.

"Then where the hell is everyone?"

"Not here. I said it was, well as of this morning, when you got me out of bed, the time changed to three." He looked over at me, he seemed kind of annoyed.

"What? Why? You had no right to do that." That really pissed me off.

"Actually I did. I am just as much a teacher as you are. We did not have a lesson planned out, so I figured we would talk about what to do."

"Well I don't see us talking and I already know exactly what I am going to do." I protested.

"You mean we are going to do."

"No, I mean me."

"Well would you be so kind as to let me know?"

"Well do you remember what I said last night?" I looked for some kind of recognition, he nodded his head. "Well I thought about it, and I really want to Crucio him but I can't do so without justifiable cause so…"

He interrupted me, "What do you mean without justifiable cause? He almost freakin' raped you, you don't think that is justifiable cause." He seemed a little angry. As if I could forget something like that.

"Of course I do, but I can't tell everyone what happened. So I have an alternative, now don't interrupt me. Everyone knows that Nicholas and I are dating, or were. Anyway everyone knows I love him, so I plan on teaching a very important lesson." Was it my imagination, or did Draco look hurt when I said I loved Nicholas.

"And that is?"

"You will not always have to fight your enemies. Sometimes you will have to inflict that pain on people you know, your friends, or even people you love. Cue Nicholas. So what do you think? Can I have the reins for this lesson? I will let you teach the next big one by yourself."

"I think that is a very important lesson. Did you run it by the Dark Lord?" He answered in his own way of saying yes.

"I don't need his permission. He gave me complete control over what we teach. If anyone gets upset, it will be all his fault, not mine."

"Whatever, if anything happens, you will take all the blame." He seemed kind of upset still. I guess my slip up earlier really pissed him off.

"How kind of you, let the woman take all the blame."

"I know, now is there anything else you need? I have some paper work I still need to do."

I was just quiet for a while. But I eventually worked up the courage to break the silence.

"Draco?"

"Hmmmm…," he was back at work, and once again did not look up.

"There is something you said last night that has been bothering me."

"What is it?" He was still working.

"Well right before you left I told you that it wasn't the first time Nicholas tried to do that to me, and you said 'I know'. How exactly did you know? Were you the one who took me to the hospital wing at school?"

For the second time he looked up from his paper work, however his face was very serious. "Yes. But which time do you mean?"

"It was only one time."

He looked like he was fighting on whether or not to tell me, "No it wasn't. I found you unconscious with Nicholas several times in the boys' dorms. You were never raped, but you always were battered, and Nicholas was always unconscious on top of you. Sometimes you had your clothes ripped off, other times you didn't."

"How many times is several?" I whispered, Draco was not joking. His face was very solemn.

"About ten"

"Then how come I only remember the last time?"

"Sometimes you were beaten so bad that you would be lucky if you remembered your name. Other times I cast a memory charm."

Tears were welling up in my eyes. I could forgive him for one time, but ten. I was angry, "Why did you do that? Wouldn't it be better if I remembered? Wouldn't you want me to get out of that situation? Do you really hate me that much?" My voice began to crack.

"No, I don't hate you, I thought I made that clear last night." I expected a smirk after that remark, but it did not come. "I saw that you were happy with him. He was my friend; he told me it was an accident, that he loved you. That it would never happen again. I swear I only did it the first three times, after that I hoped you would remember." He said the words in a rush.

"That means the six times after that he beat me so bad that I forgot."

"Yes"

"And you saved me every time?"

"Yes"

"So I never really fell down the stairs or received any of the other injuries?"

"Yes and no. You really are a klutz."

"Well thank you." I pretended to fall doing a curtsy.

He chuckled, "see you can't even perform a small gesture you were taught right after you could walk."

"I try," I whined.

"What time is it?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

I looked down at my watch, "About two. Why?"

"Well the early birds will arrive at two thirty. And sometime we need to un-petrify Nicholas."

"I would do it after the first ten people arrive; he won't try anything with that many people in the room."

"Okay," He then sat back down, and turned back to his paper work.

"I will be back before two thirty; I need to go get something from my room."

"Could that be your clothes?"

"What you don't like the change in fashion?"

"I'm not complaining, but I do not believe that those are the easiest clothes to duel in."

"Another part of my lesson, and a little revenge for Nicholas."

"Do I want to know?"

"He called me a tease last night. I wanted to show him me being a tease."

"Nope I didn't want to know."

I just left the room. I didn't really need to get anything; I just couldn't be in the place with the man who almost raped me, not only last night, but ten other nights. I didn't care if my hero was present or absent, it was still too difficult. I had to get out, so I went to the kitchen. I ordered the elf in there to make me a sandwich; I would need food if I had to duel. I inhaled my sandwich and then went up my room to grab my heels. I hated them, but I knew they would give the final effect to my revenge outfit. Plus more than half of the girls I was teaching dressed like that on a daily basis, so they needed to learn to fight dressed like that.

I got back down to the dungeons at two thirty-one. "You're late," I heard as soon as I walked through the doors.

"Technically no I am not, and if you want to count me off for one freakin' minute be my guest. I don't know how you intend to punish me though?"

A smirk crossed his face, "I could think of a few ways."

"Keeping dreaming, none of those dirty thoughts will become reality."

Then our little conversation was cut off due to a few arrivals. It was a few third year Slytherins I knew from school. They just took their seats in the middle. And so it continued to go, a few students, from Hogwarts and other schools came in. As soon as I could sneak away, I went back and un-petrified Nicholas.

"It appears last night had no impact on you. That you are just proving my point: you are nothing but a tease." He went to grab my ass, but I turned around.

"You have no idea." I attempted to hide my smirk.

We walked out, and he sat in the front row with some students from Durmstrang. My dungeon was crammed with students from around the globe. All the children of followers of my grandfather. I must say for a moment I was very proud. I was ready to begin but was quite pissed when I discovered that Aine, Theo, Blaise, and Kiera were missing. They walked in ten minutes late; I was really pissed so I embarrassed them.

"Can you please explain to me why all of these kids who live far away can make it on time, yet you who are living in my house, are ten minutes late?"

"Would you believe us if we told you we hit traffic?" Aine asked.

"No"

"Then nope, no explanation."

"Well then, please take your seats at the front, so I can begin."

"I hate front row seats," Aine complained.

"Then next time get here early, now sit."

"Jeeze give someone a little power and they go psycho on you."

I heard Draco laughing from beside me, I quickly turned and death glared him. "Now that we are all here," I looked at my friends, "we can begin. Today I am going to teach you two very important lessons. I know you have probably noticed my apparel, especially the high heels. Well that is lesson number one: you will not always be dressed in appropriate attire for a duel. I know most of you girls here dress like I am today. So I decided it would be best to demonstrate in this type of clothing. On certain missions I may send you on in the future you will need to be dressed a certain way, especially if you are being sent to kill a man. A short skirt and low cut shirt works as a perfect distraction." To demonstrate I walked past several guys in front row. Then I went over to Nicholas and sat on his lap. He put his arms around my waist- it took everything I had not to shudder at his touch. "See how I got every man's attention." Girlfriends of the guys were death glaring me, but what did I care. Really what would they do to me. "Now for you guys, you the same thing works with the older women, some of the younger women don't work like that. But you will figure something out; this is just one of the many methods."

I got up from Nicholas's lap, and walked back to the front. "Now for lesson number two, I will need the assistance of Nicholas, please come up." He listened; I guess he was putting on the same act as I was. "Now this is a lesson I had to learn the hard way. This is one that I wish my father or grandfather had taught me, before I embarrassed myself in front of twenty high ranking death eaters. I was put in a situation you all will be put in, and I hesitated. Three years ago I was sent to get information from my first person. I knew I would have to use an unforgivable curse. That was not the problem. However, I was surprised when I got there and the man I had to get the information from was a young man who used to go to Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin, and was one of my friends briefly. So when I went to Crucio him I hesitated. Fortunately, I was not really supposed to take information from him, so he did not attack me first. But had it not been a set up, I could have been caught or dead. I don't want that to happen to any of you, so I will demonstrate the hardest thing. Keep in mind that I have had quite a bit of practice, it will take time, but you must be able to do this by the end of the summer without hesitating." I then walked up to Nicholas; I pushed him back on to the front table, and then sat on his lap. I let him kiss me, I knew he wouldn't go too far with everyone watching, I waited until he got into it then I pulled away, took out my wand, and yelled, "CRUCIO!" Nicholas from the table down to the ground, he screamed out in pain. I knew what he was feeling, I had been Crucioed before. I crucioed him again, I would have done it again if Draco hadn't come up and told me to stop. I did. I knew doing it a second time was probably pushing it, but it felt so damn good. "I have just performed one of the hardest tasks you may ever be forced to perform. I may ask you to torture someone you love. Torturing a lover is much harder than killing them. Now I want you to pair up, and practice your dueling. Boy-girl pairing only, and with someone who is on your level, it will be more beneficial for you if you do so. No unforgivable curses though. If you perform one, you will be sent straight to the Dark Lord's office. You will also earn you family a bad name, which as we all know earns you a beating. As your future leader, you need to learn to follow my instructions."

I then went over to where Nicholas was still lying on the floor. I kneeled down beside him, and began to stroke his hair. Then I leaned down, and whispered harshly in his ear, "Remember you got everything you deserved today. Next time, Draco might not be there to stop me." I then employed Draco's help, and together we carried Nicholas upstairs. We dropped him in the first available fireplace and threw some floo powder in there, then I called out his house name and he was gone.

He was gone, but I knew he would be back. This was not the last I had seen of Nicholas. Sensing my worries, Draco came up from behind and hugged me. I pulled away; the wounds from Nicholas were still too fresh. "I'm sorry Draco. I just can't do this right now. We need to get back downstairs anyway."

I just turned around and walked back down to the dungeon, leaving Draco behind me. Why did Nicholas have to screw everything up? I loved Draco, but I did not want to get hurt again, especially not when the boy was Draco.


	11. Chapter 10

"Ophelia, what the hell were you thinking? Nicholas's parents are furious, along with half of your other students' parents." Grandfather was upset; I guess Nicholas couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"You gave me permission to do what I wanted. And I was thinking that they needed to learn that lesson, that they will be betrayed by people who they know or love." I just replied.

"Ophelia, you can't just Crucio someone because you want to."

"Why can't I. You do it all the time." I interrupted him.

"That is different. One I am not an underage wizard and two I am the Dark Lord."

"Well he deserved it Grandfather. And it is not like I let anyone else use the Cruciotaus Curse. I was the only one. I figured I could hold enough back where I would not injure him severely."

"What do you mean he deserved it? And after you performed it a second time you made his injuries more severe, so don't feed me that bull shit."

"He deserved it, and what's a little brain trauma, he's not completely stupid but he sure as hell isn't Dumbledore. Respect my decision not to tell you why he deserved it, just believe me – he did. "

"Ophelia, I need something to tell the parents, they are furious. A woman, crucioing a man. It is unheard of."

"The damn hierarchy shows through." I muttered, turning away.

"Ophelia, I am trying not to lose my patience but you are making it difficult."

"All I can tell you is he hurt me."

"Ophelia, your mother told me he broke up with you, but you can't crucio every man that breaks your heart." He scolded me, thinking he had discovered why I had done the unthinkable.

"I didn't crucio him because he broke up with me. Anyway he didn't that was all Mum. I already told you that I can't tell you why."

"Fine, but another screw up, and I will have to use legilimens."

"Let me remind you who taught me occulemency!" I shouted as I slammed the door behind me.

I hadn't even had the chance to react before I heard the voice in my head,

"You really should consider going to some of the dinners we have been invited to. I was going to let you off the hook, but now you need the opportunity to explain yourself."

"I don't need to explain myself to anyone." My mind waged.

"Watch your mouth Ophelia."

I shoved him out of my head, I was usually very personable to Grandfather, but today, was not his day.

As soon as I turned the corner, I saw Draco against the opposite wall, smirking like he was a few days ago. Only this time I didn't mind seeing him, and I wanted to talk to him. And it was after dinner, instead of before dinner.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"Why do you care? You let me take all of the blame."

"In my defense I warned you. But really how was it?"

"It went like all of my other 'scoldings', just fine. Grandfather threatened to make me tell, although he never would. The only time I have to worry is when I am sent to Father's. Although this time, he suggested I go to dinners, in order to clean up my rep."

"So are you going to do it?"

"Honestly, I don't think I have a choice. As soon as mother hears she will make me go out and get about ten new gowns, then I will be stuck at these boring dinners, where no one acknowledges me. I hope you are prepared."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong I shouldn't have to go."

"But you didn't keep your fiancée on a tight enough leash, therefore you will be punished. Doesn't it suck to have me as your fiancée?"

"Sometimes." Then he leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I can't. Goodnight Draco."

It wasn't long after I had reached my bedroom before my father came screaming in, flailing his arms, and shouting. I didn't listen – I just waited for him to hit me. I saw his hand move – and I panicked.

"Petrificus Totalus" – my father froze.

"Now that I have your attention father," I said kindly, given the situation at least, "Nicholas deserved what he got, and you deserve what you got too I don't appreciate you barging in here thinking you know the full story, no one does." My anger began to build now, and I started yelling, "You and every other damn man in this house think they can run my life – well no longer. I am the future, I am who everyone has to respond to, so everyone has to get a grip and realize that a woman will soon be making the calls." With a flick of my wand I flung him out into the hallway, and put my usual enchantments on the door. I laid on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to a click then heard my door open; I heard it click back, then a low mumbling. Someone entered the bed with me, and wrapped his arms around me; I didn't have to look to know who it was. I turned around so that I was facing Draco. He wiped away my tears and left a light kiss on my forehead.

"Ophelia, have you gone completely mental? You should not have done that to your father."

I shrunk back, that kind of upset me, "He deserved it and you know it." I hesitated before asking, I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer, "How many people know?"

"The whole house and several death eaters. Why did you do it?"

"I panicked. I just I don't know, I was already upset, and I am tired of him beating on me. He never did that to Cameron or Alexandra, it has always just been me."

"My father is an ass hole too, but you don't see me cursing my father."

"Yes, but your father is also in Azkaban at the moment."

That was a little harsh.

Draco didn't respond, he just started to get out of bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound harsh. I just, I am really messed up right now. Please don't go."

He settled back in, and this time I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Forgive me?" I asked.

He just smirked, and kissed me. "Was that a yes or no?"

"You talk too much." And he kissed me again. This kiss had more passion in it. It wasn't like the little pecks we had been exchanging, and it was nothing like the hungry kiss we shared in Father's study.

I pulled away again, "I'm really sorry Draco, it is just too soon." Then I unwrapped my arms, and turned to my other side. I expected him to leave, but he just scooted closer to me, and pulled me close. The kissed the back of my neck, and whispered, "You are worth the wait."

It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when I was rudely awakened, by a screeching voice and someone pounding at my door. "Ophelia open this door, we need to talk." I looked over at Draco. I tried to wake him by shaking him gently. My sister began to pound on my door harder, soon she would have the whole house awake.

"Draco, Draco, you need to get up. You need to hide."

"Ten more minutes Mum." He mumbled, rolling over and turning away from me.

"I am not you 'Mum', Draco you need to get out of bed, my sister is at the door demanding to come in." He still wasn't getting up. I couldn't yell I had to keep quiet otherwise she would know he was in here.

**You can only wake him up one way.**

_And what way would that be?_

**Think about it.**

Great now the voices were back. So now I had an argument going on in my head, an angry sister at my door, and a boy who refused to get out of my bed.

Sucks to be you.

I leaned down, and kissed Draco full on the lips. As soon as he began to kiss me back I knew he was up. "Draco you need to go hide in my closet. Long story and no time to explain. Just go." He obeyed, though he was very grumpy.

Now I had two of the problems down. However they were going to be much easier to deal with than my sister. She was Daddy's little girl. I prepared myself and let in Alexandra.

"How could you attack Daddy? You have ruined his handsome face, now my wedding is going to be a disaster." She was yelling. I closed the door behind her, and silenced my bedroom. I figured everyone else deserved to sleep.

"I'm sure 'Daddy' didn't tell you that he tried to attack me first. I was just defending myself."

"You honestly expect me to believe that? Daddy has never laid a hand on me, or Cameron for that matter." I knew this to be true; for some reason Father had always chosen to beat me.

"Well he was going to hit me."

"If he was going to hit you then I am sure you deserved it. Whatever magic you used it has messed up Daddy's face. You need to reverse it. I can't have him walking me down the aisle with a huge black eye. People will talk."

"I am not going to reverse the spell. Father got what he deserved, just like Nicholas. And I don't give a damn if your wedding is perfect."

Her next move was without a doubt her stupidest, "Cruci-"

"Expelliarmus" I took her wand from her before she could finish the incantation. She looked stunned. I was laughing, "Did you honestly think that you would be able to attack me? Do you know who I am? I posses more power in my pinky than you do in your whole body."

"Give me back my wand," she was whining like a two year old.

"No I think I will keep it. Now I suggest you leave before I decide to repeat yesterday's lesson."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Really, why don't you stick around and find out?" I raised my wand, and she quickly ran out of my room. As soon as she was gone I put the enchantments back up, I didn't want any more unwanted visitors. I wanted to sneak up on Draco so I entered the closet from my bathroom. I wasn't very surprised to find him with his ear pressed to the door.

"I don't take kindly to eavesdroppers, Malfoy." He jumped when he heard my voice, I would have too. My voice possessed that scary command my Grandfather had.

"I thought we had gotten off of last name basis Stevens." He smirked.

"Not when I am unhappy with you." I crossed my arms and walked closer to him.

"Well I can think of a few ways to make you happy again." His smirk grew.

"Sorry, but I'm just not that kind of girl." I smirked back still walking closer.

He stood up now and closed the distance between us. "You are you just don't know it yet." He whispered it in my ear.

"I don't think so." I then walked away from him, grabbed my bathrobe and some clothes and proceeded to the bathroom. I turned back just before I walked in, "I am going to take a shower. Wipe that smirk off your face. You aren't joining me." I walked in and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door. Draco didn't know it, but I was that kind of girl, at least I was around him.


	12. Chapter 11

I sitting in a corner in the cellar watching Draco teach the lesson. After my two incidents yesterday, it was decided that I should not teach for a while. Draco was teaching our small group about disarming spells.

"Although you will probably never use these spells yourselves being death eaters, Potter and his group love to use them. Chances are the Order will never use a curse other than one to disarm their opponents. Now many of you know that Potter's favorite is Expelliarmus. I want all of you to practice blocking the curse before you are hit with it. It would be really great if you could do so silently. I'll pair you up: Aine and Blaise, Kiera and Nott, Alissa and um...which would you prefer Goyle or Crabbe?"

"I would prefer not to work with either, can I work with Sadey instead, she needs more work, and I already have this mastered."

"Fine you can work with her. And we have an uneven number, um…why don't Phillips, Crabbe and Goyle work together."

"But Malfoy we can't work in groups of three we would kill Phillips." Goyle complained.

"First of all that was not a question, it was a demand. Secondly, I'm fairly certain Phillips could kick you asses without even trying." To demonstrate Ashley disarmed both Crabbe and Goyle, without saying a word.

"Hey that is not fair," Crabbe complained

"Yeah we weren't ready," Goyle whined.

"I have news for you two brainless oafs; in a battle it isn't going to be fair. Someone will not warn you before he attacks you. So I suggest you two begin practicing because I will not have future death eaters who can't even block a simple disarming spell." I cut in, I was so tired of hearing everyone complain, about what was fair and what wasn't.

"Crabbe I think we were just insulted."

"Me? Insult someone never. Didn't you know brainless oaf is a term of endearment?" I asked my voice thick with sarcasm. "Now get to work."

They both went off trying to block Ashley's disarming spells but failed miserably. The only ones, besides Draco and me, who did fairly decent at blocking, were Aine, Alissa and Theo. The rest of the group blocked a few times, but for the most part their wands ended up in their opponents' hands. Draco and I only practiced the disarming for a few minutes, we were way beyond that. Normally we would have dueled but today I was tired and Draco was still working on his paperwork. Today was the first time ever these lessons went quickly. I didn't want them to end today, because afterwards I had to report to Grandfather's office where I was to defend yesterday's actions. I knew father would be there, along with a sobbing mother, and Alexandra was expected to be there as well, I just hoped Gabriel stayed out of it- he was fighting to have Alexandra take control so he could be the next Dark Lord.

**Like that is ever going to happen?**

"Thank you for a somewhat successful lesson. Lessons are canceled until next Thursday due to Alexandra's wedding. Please practices, if you have any questions feel free to ask either Ophelia or me." Draco wrapped up the class.

After everyone left I said goodbye to Draco. "Okay sugar lips, I have to go talk to my family. I will see you at dinner, if they don't kill me."

"Sugar lips? I thought you were above nicknames."

"I am, but you were just too sweet a minute ago. I don't know how you are ever going to make a decent husband." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He bent down and kissed me on the lips, this time I kissed back. I really was not too concerned if anyone caught us, at the moment it was the least of my concerns. I reluctantly pulled away, "As much as I would love to continue this, I can't. I really do have to go. See you at dinner, hopefully I won't be bruised." I tried to smile, but I knew that I was going to be punished some way.

Walking to Grandfather's office I thought of how I would explain it. Even if Father was going to hit me I had no right to attack him. In our families it is discipline and my 'attacking' him got me in deep. Then my thoughts switched to Draco and the secret kisses we had been stealing. I thought about how much easier it would be if everyone just knew, but I still had to pretend that I loved Nicholas. I didn't know when I would finally be able to quit the charade, I hoped soon. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Grandfather's voice.

"Ophelia you are late."

"I know I am sorry, it took longer to wrap up downstairs than I expected, I will be right there." I answered back then pushed him out; I didn't want him to see anything that happened.

Great now I had no time to change. Mother was going to be all over me. I was wearing my converses which would but her in a bad mood, but I was also in her least favorite tee shirt. Oh well she would deal. I begin to run toward Grandfather's office knowing that I was already a mess and showing up in later could result in a serious punishment. I reached the door and knocked. It flew open, and I entered. I saw, Father and Alexandra on one side, along with as predicted, a weeping mother, and to my dismay Gabriel.

"Sorry that I am late, we took much longer to wrap up downstairs than we anticipated."

"I don't want to hear your excuse just come forward." Grandfather told me, I went up to his desk where he was sitting, and sat in the chair opposite my family. Grandfather shut the door, as I was sitting. "Now will someone care to explain why we are in here?"

"Ophelia attacked Daddy and messed up his face and she took my wand this morning." my sister shouted. Gabriel sat there and consoled Alexandra while shooting daggers with his eyes in my direction.

"I meant will someone who was actually there care to explain, Joseph?"

"Of course sir. You see yesterday after hearing what Ophelia did to that young boy from one of my closest friends, the boy's father, I went upstairs to punish her. When I went in here room, I scolded her, and then raised my hand to her, normally I would not, but crucioing another unsuspecting boy I saw that I had no other choice," I rolled my eyes hearing Father say he would not normally raise a hand to me. "Anyway, it was when I raised my hand that she attacked me. My own daughter petrified me. Then afterwards she scolded me, telling me I deserved what I got and that I could not tell her what to do anymore. And then she unpetrified me and threw me out of her room."

"That does not explain how you received you injuries. If you got them from hitting something after being thrown out you would have been able to heal them. So how did you get those injuries Joseph?"

"I do not know, my lord." My father answered.

"Ophelia, do you deny anything your father said?"

"I do not Grandfather." I had my head down; I knew that I would feel the pain momentarily.

"And how do you explain your father's unhealable injuries?"

"I cannot Grandfather. Everything Father said, is true, I did not perform any other spell other than the ones he said." I still had my head down.

"Ophelia, you know what you did was wrong?"

"Yes."

"Can you please tell us why you did it?"

"I panicked. I did not want to be hit again; I have already healed enough injuries since being home."

"She is lying; I have not laid a hand on Ophelia since she has come home." My father defended himself.

"She did not say that you did Joseph. Ophelia, can you please tell me who and what injuries you have healed?"

"I cannot, I have already said too much." I felt defeated, this time I was sure Grandfather would use legilimens.

"Then you leave me no choice Ophelia. If someone has hurt you we need to know? They could have the power to defeat you through your fear. If you would please excuse us, Ophelia and I need to be left alone."

"Please forgive me for speaking out sir, but what about her punishment?" My father asked.

"That will be determined by me after I find out what has happened to Ophelia. As for her attacking you, she knows she was wrong, but she panicked. And as much as I hate to say it, she is correct. You should not have the right to punish her anymore, in a little more than a year you will begin taking orders from her. From now on if you have a problem with Ophelia you take it to me. If she attacks you again because you try to punish her, I will look the other way. These are you orders and I expect you to follow them."

"Yes my lord," my father's jaw clenched. I knew he was livid; he had just lost the last power he had over me.

Everyone was walking out the door, but my sister just remained. She was not very bright, "What about Daddy's face? My wedding is this weekend!"

"Alexandra, I told you to leave, I expect you to leave." Grandfather was getting impatient.

She wasn't moving, "But she still has my wand."

"LEAVE NOW!" He yelled.

Defeated Alexandra pouted, and sulked out of the room.

"You will give her, her wand back at dinner tonight."

I nodded in response.

"I will give you one more chance to tell me who has been hurting you." I just sat there with my head down, and began to close my mind. I knew Grandfather would soon be probing my memories for the one he desired. "Alright then you leave me no choice," I heard him from a distance; I was focusing so hard on keeping my mind blank. I thought I heard him speak the incantation, and my suspicions were confirmed a second later when I felt something pushing in my mind. I focused really hard on keeping him out, but he was strong, and today I was weak. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker, until he finally found a way in. Then I saw it all, I saw all the kisses Draco and I stole in the shadows, I saw me crawling in his bed, at then we arrived at the memory Grandfather was searching for. I had to relive that moment again, I saw Nicholas's empty eyes staring at me like I was a trophy to be won. I heard all his hateful words and I felt his cruel touch. I saw him groping me again, I felt him slam me against the wall again. All the pain was returning. From a distance I could hear a shrill scream, until I realized it was mine. I thought Grandfather would leave my mind, but he continued to search it. I tried again to push him out, but failed. We were back at school, it was the night before we all went home, and it was the first night that I remembered something happening. And then quickly all the other times flashed before my eyes, all the times I had forgotten. Just like Draco had said, Nicholas never got what he wanted; I always charmed him before he could. And then like that we were back in Grandfather's study.

I ran away from Grandfather, I knew he would want to know why I did what I did. Why I didn't tell him. I didn't want to face it again, so I ran. I would have retreated to my room but I knew I would be found there. So I ran through the kitchen and out the back door, I ran through the back gardens, and across the back of the property, to the place no one knew about. I went to the place I could escape. I went to the meadow. I collapsed by my tree by the brook, and then cried. I was hoping to never relive those memories and he made me. I was so distracted that I had not realized someone was already at my sanctuary.

"Ophelia?"

I jumped, and then I saw the blonde headed boy across the brook.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I figured you would come here after your 'family meeting.' You don't look bruised. So why are you crying? What happened?" He asked, coming across the brook on a makeshift bridge.

"He…he…he made me…he…knows."

"He knows what? I want to help you, but I can't understand you." Draco came over and draped his arm across my shoulder and pulled my in a hug. I rested my face against his chest.

"He made me show him, he knows what Nicholas did to me." I started crying again just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, but I guess that explains the burning sensation I am getting on my arm."

"What?"

He showed me his forearm, "Oh, I guess Grandfather wants to see you about this. Um…good luck. I don't think he is too happy."

"Really because I would think he would be ecstatic after discovering his granddaughter was almost raped several times. I mean what is wrong with him?"

His sarcasm got me to giggle a little. "Do you want me to go with you?" I asked, "I did run out on him, and I can't imagine he is too happy."

"You don't have to go with me."

"I want to, I think it is time Grandfather knows that we are an actual couple. Although I am fairly certain he already knows after being in my mind."

Draco just smirked, "He will definitely know if he decides to invade my mind."

I laughed, I grabbed his hand. "So we agree to drop this charade?"

He squeezed my hand and helped me stand up, "we do."

Then we walked hand in hand to Grandfather's study. Fortunately we did not see anyone, other than the help, on the way to his office. I don't think I was quite ready to shout from the rooftops, I was able to tell Grandfather, which in my book is close.

Right before we walked in his study I leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear, "You know after Grandfather knows we are going to be watched closer. No more sleeping in the same bed."

"On second thought-"

"It is too late, Grandfather already knows."

And to prove my point he called us both in, "Come in you two, we have much to discuss." I took a deep breath, I was going in to face my demons, I squeezed Draco's hand, he gave a return squeeze letting me know he was there for me, and then we opened the door to Grandfather's study to find the demon staring me right in the face. Nicholas was sitting in the chair opposite my grandfather.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note: So school will be starting for me in about a week, which unfortunately means that there will be less time to write due to a heavier work load. I am going to try to finish my summer reading by Sunday, so I can devote next week to my fan-fic. I really hope I will be able to keep up with the post, but I wanted to give you a head's up. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy._**

**_-Nessa_**

* * *

As soon as I saw Nicholas I turned to run, but Draco wouldn't let go of my hand. I couldn't be in there, not in the same room with him. I didn't want it to happen, but the tears started to well up, I knew in a matter of seconds I would be crying. How could Grandfather do that do me? He knew what Nicholas did, why would he make me go through that again.

"I can't do this," I sent the message to Grandfather.

"You have to Ophelia," his voice answered back in my mind.

"I really can't do this. I wasn't meant to be here."

"Actually you were. You just didn't know it." It took me a minute to realize that Grandfather had answered me aloud. I immediately turned to Draco, thinking he had conspired with Grandfather to get me in here. "No, Ophelia don't blame Draco; he had nothing to do with getting you in here."

"Well then how? Why? How could you ever make me look at this scum again? You know what he did, why would you make me suffer through that?" I was crying now, the images were now being replayed in my mind.

"Ophelia and Draco please come here."

I didn't want to move, I didn't think I could, until Draco gave my hand another squeeze and dragged me with him. I slowly walked to where Grandfather wanted us, right next to Nicholas. I shuttered being that close to him. When we got up there, Grandfather continued to speak to us. "Everyone in this room is aware what happened. What I want to know is why I had to invade my granddaughters mind to find out what happened." Grandfather turned to Draco, "Why did I have to do that Draco? Why didn't you come forward and tell me? Why is it I am finding myself questioning whether I made the correct choice, by choosing you to be Ophelia's fiancé?"

Draco spoke up to my surprise, "With all due respect sir, I did not tell you because Ophelia didn't want me to. I wanted to tell you after finding her in the dungeons, but she told me that she didn't want anybody to know. I had to choose between you and my future wife, and although I know our loyalties should always lie with you, seeing that Ophelia is our future, and she is your granddaughter I figured she would find a way to resolve the issue. I also was there to protect and support her. Believe me, I would never let any harm come to your granddaughter. I would never want you to question that."

"Thank you Draco. Now we need to deal with the problem to your right." Grandfather said focusing his attention to Nicholas. "Not that it excuses anything, but why did you do what you did to my granddaughter?"

Nicholas just sat there and refused to answer Grandfather.

"Crucio," Nicholas fell from the chair to the floor. He was writhing in pain. "You don't have to answer me boy, we will just move on to your punishment. Ophelia, I know you tortured him yesterday, but would you like another chance?" I didn't make a movement. I thought I would want more than anything to torture Nicholas again, but right now I was vulnerable. I couldn't do it.

I wiped away my tears and walked over to Nicholas, my wand raised, "I want nothing more than to see you roll on the ground in pain. But if I torture you, you win. That is what you want. You want to be known for what you did, or almost did to me. I will not give you that satisfaction." I walked back to Draco.

"I always knew you were too chicken. I can't believe you are the Dark Lord's choice for a replacement." Nicholas attempted to coax me.

"And you are just pathetic. You realize you are attempting to convince me to torture you. I don't give people torture when they want it." I went back over and to Grandfather, "I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I can't give that ass the satisfaction he wants. I can't let him think he won." I whispered to him.

Then I turned to leave the room. This time no one tried to hold me back. Instead when I was leaving I heard Draco getting his chance at Nicholas, "Ophelia and I feel differently about you. See she won't act on her feelings to torture your ass, but I will. I want nothing more than to see you in the pain you put her in, and I will have that satisfaction." I had just closed the door when I heard Draco utter the unforgivable curse, and not even two seconds later did I hear Nicholas cry out in pain.

After a few seconds of deliberation, I butted into Grandfather's mind and told him to include Bella and Aine, since Nicholas raped Aine. I assumed Bella would want a piece of him.

After telling him what I needed to, I decided to go to my room, knowing Draco wouldn't stop until he was forced by Grandfather. I walked in my room, and set the normal incantations on my door to keep unwanted visitors out, then walked over to my bed. I had not been aware that I was so tired until my head hit the pillow. I immediately fell asleep, I didn't even have time to take off my shoes.

"Ophelia. Ophelia. Ophelia wake up." Someone was shaking me.

"I don't wanna go to school." I responded half asleep.

"Ophelia, either you get up willingly or I will force you. You decide."

I rolled away from the voice and pulled the covers over my head.

"Fine, but I warned you."

I thought I had won, it was quiet for a few minutes, then I was awakened when someone scooped me up, then dropped me in a freezing cold bath tub. Clothes and all.

"DRACO! YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE YOUR ASS IS HISTORY!" I got out of the freezing water and ran after Draco.

"I warned you. I tried to wake you up nicely, but you refused. It is apparently my job as your fiancé to make sure we are on time. So I woke you the best way I knew how." He was running from me.

"Oh and you couldn't' think of a better, gentler way of waking someone."

"Oh no I could. It was just more fun the way I chose."

"Ugh, I am so going to kill you." And then I leapt on his back. I guess he wasn't expecting it, because his knees buckled and we were on the ground a moment later. I was laughing so hard, I rolled off of his back. After a few seconds Draco was laughing with me.

After a few minutes of laughing Draco and I got up. "So you had a reason for waking me up. What is it?"

"I already told you dinner."

"I don't recall dinners being so formal you need a penguin suit." I said referring to his now half soaked black tux.

"No we aren't having dinner here."

"What do you mean we aren't having dinner here?" My good mood just dropped because I was fairly certain I knew where we were going to have dinner.

"Remember I am only the messenger so don't shoot me-" He said backing away from me.

I knew my fears had just been confirmed. "Draco if you don't spit it out now you are going to wish all I do is shoot you. Now tell me the bad news."

"We are going to dinner at your sister's future in-laws." He made sure he was far enough away from me so I could not hit him.

"Damn it. I was supposed to get out of that dinner. Grandfather said he would get me out of it."

"Well apparently even he doesn't have that power. And you need to get changed we are expected downstairs in our formal attire in thirty minutes."

"Whatever, you need to go get changed as well, seeing as you are half soaked."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"I hope you aren't blaming me. I can't be held accountable for my actions after I am thrown in a freezing cold tub." I said as innocently as I could manage. "Now you need to leave because I need to become the perfect daughter in less than thirty minutes." I pushed Draco out of my room and then went straight for my closet. I had no idea what I would wear, I had plenty of formal gowns. That was not the issue. The problem was finding the perfect one for the occasion in twenty minutes. For I think the first time in my life I think I was glad my mother was my mother, because when I walked in my closet there was the perfect dress for the occasion hanging in the middle of my closet. However I could have done without the four inch stiletto heels sitting next to it. I quickly slid on the slinky Kelly green dress and then went into my bathroom to put on my face and do something with my rat's nest. I decided I would go light on the make up tonight. I lined my eyes with the black liquid eyeliner and then I put on the usual clear lip gloss to accentuate my ruby lips. Then I brushed a bit of sheer eyeshadow on my lids, that was all I needed, my porcelain skin was completely flawless so I was done. Now I had to tackle my hair. Even though I was tired of up do's I went for one, it was necessary to show of the beautiful detail on the back of the dress. But in order to keep it me, I changed my highlights back to green, and I left a few strands of hair hanging. I was finished. I would make my mother proud with my look, and hopefully the Diablos as well. I took one last look in the mirror and then walked back to the closet to put on my heels.

I was finishing with the strap on the second beast when Draco walked in, "Ready for a night from hell?" I asked Draco standing up and walking over to him.

"As long as you are by my side." He said kissing my cheek. Then he grabbed my hand and we proceeded downstairs. I guess I forgot that people didn't know we were a couple, because we received puzzled looks when we reached the bottom where my family was waiting.

"Are we all ready?" My mother asked, although it was just a rhetorical question to break the awkward silence because a few seconds later Mother and Father stepped into the fireplace, and threw down some floo powder, shouting "DIABLO MANOR!"

Cameron and his date went next, then Alexandra and Gabriel, which left Grandfather, Draco and I.

Grandfather pushed us forward, "Do you really think I was born yesterday?" He must have peeked into my mind because I was planning on skipping out of the dinner if we were last. We walked into the fireplace with our floo powder and shouted "DIABLO MANOR!" A few seconds later I found myself on my hands and knees on the hard tile, of what I assumed to be the Diablo's foyer.

Draco, who had a graceful entrance, helped me up. "And yet another graceful entrance for you," he teased.

I turned the corner to the whole setup. Plates, five different forks, two spoons, and two different Goblets, and there at the end of the table was Fredri Diablo – great another addition to the perfect evening.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: So I am really really sorry for not posting for two weeks, but school has started and I have been really busy. I will try and get the next chapter oput soon, but school is very hard this year. Oh and I didn't write this chapter, one of my friend's wrote this so the ending was not my idea. I wasn't going to keep it, but he was able to persuade me to keep it. I hope you enjoy and continue to read. _**

**_-Nessa_**

* * *

My weight shifted when I met Fredri's gaze, I knew he wasn't going to be happy with me, so I let Draco lead in and kept my smug, "wifey" face on. We found our places by the ornately written name cards in our chair. Upon closer inspection I noticed that it was actually handwritten, not by magic. Just when I was wondering who could've done this, I heard a great loud voice coming from the kitchen. It was an American voice, which sounded really southern, I looked up to see a heavy-set woman with red hair come out of the kitchen with two plates of something I had never seen before, it looked like a turkey leg, except smaller and a brighter red color. I realized it was Allison, Fredri's American wife. She was from a certain state, I think it was called Texas? I don't know, I never pay attention in muggle studies.

"Oh Fredri honey! You didn't tell me they were all beginning to arrive! Ya'll just have a seat wherever your name is, and we'll get started with dinner shortly." With that she turned on her heel and was back into the kitchen before you could say Slytherin. I took my seat along with Draco, and I began to survey the scene, a very tacky white lace table cloth lined the twenty-four foot table, with plates of all sorts of food, muggle food I am sure, although a pure-blood, Allison might as well have been a muggle herself. I don't know why grandfather condoned it, Fredri being a death eater, but then again, I couldn't always read my grandfather's mind. However this time I could, I heard it in my head before he said it aloud,

"Excuse me Mr. Diablo but you are in my seat." I looked up and sure enough, at the head of the table there was the ever pompus Fredri swirling his wine around in it's glass and staring intently at something on the table, without even looking up he responded,

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I am the head of this house and I will decide where we all will sit, you will sit here, to my right." I waited for the cry of pain that signaled grandfather had shown him who was boss, but it didn't come, instead there was a look of utter shock and disbelief on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but just then the ever exuberant Allison burst forth into the room with another plate levitating behind her, I caught a glimpse of a house elf, and then it disappeared again. She came and sat down, still wearing her hideous floral print dress, and white apron, didn't anyone teach her these dinners were formal? Grandfather wasn't going to be happy about this one. She picked up her wine glass and said,

"To the Dark Lord!" Everyone raised their glasses and said the same, set them down, and began eating. I sat there staring at the turkey leg looking things that I had saw earlier and was afraid to pick one up. With some encouragement from Draco and Allison that it was perfectly harmless, I picked it up and took a bite, I was enlightened that they were known as Hot Wings, and I instantly fell in love with them, chicken and hot sauce, who would've thought. Dinner ensued in its usual conversations, how the kids were, who was going to school next year, who is looking to move up in rank by the dark Lord. However, one topic was new, the marriage of Alexandra my sister and her lover boy Gabriel. They were sitting directly across from me and Draco, Alex holding onto his arm like it was the only thing keeping her on this earth, and Gabe, staring at me, like he was going to kill me. Well, then we would see about that, I saw a floating tray coming behind him, and I thought the spell, the house elf fell with a shriek and the entire tray of spaghetti flew all over him. I began laughing along with Draco and half of the table. Alex was horrified, seeing her "baby boy" all dirty, however someone could see right through me, because Gabriel had his wand drawn at my face.

"What the hell is your problem?" He screamed.

"What are you talking about!?!?!?" I stood up and got back in his face.

"Why must you torture the two of us so much?"

"What, are you saying this was my fault?"

"Yes, it was!"

"No it wasn't, prove it."

He went to say something before we heard a bellow, so loud I turned in shock, it was Fredri, now commanding the room with his fat stomach hanging over is plate,

"THAT IS ENOUGH! WILL YOU PLEASE SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOUR MEAL!" At that he took his seat and turned to grandfather.

"I swear this is so childish, someone needs to get over themselves, maybe Ophelia is jealous of Alexandra and Gabriel. Gabe is better looking than that Draco boy."

"Pardon me," said grandfather, "but I do believe you are the bigger of the children here, you showing off your boy."

"Because I have that power."

"Yes, the power to be rude and disrespectful, and sit in my place at dinner!" At that point grandfather's wand was raised and a red bolt of light shot through the air, no sooner had Allison stepped up and repelled the spell, red faced she turned to the Dark Lord.

"That is enough gentleman! I will not have any dueling in this house!"  
"How dare you defy me!" His wand was out again and he was flying at Fredri.

At this point various fights began to break out and curses were flying everywhere, this house wasn't shielded, I knew the Ministry would sense the Unforgivable Curses flying about and be here in no time, I grabbed Draco and ran to the foyer, we went up the stairs and ducked in the first bedroom. It was a dark blue color, must've been Gabriel's. I turned to Draco,

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know." He smirked. I saw a flicker behind his eyes, and I knew he had something mischievous going on in his head. I pushed into it and saw myself looking up at Draco, I heard myself scream and looked past him, I felt very uncomfortable and realized I was looking _up_ at Draco. Looking past his right ear I saw a ceiling, it was mine, then I felt this weight. I screamed again. Then I was standing back in Gabe's room.

"Not tonight Stevens," he smirked again.

"Draco you perverted Ass Hole! You want to sleep with me?"

"Man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do!"

I was about to slap him when we heard a loud crash downstairs then many voices screaming, STUPEFY!

"Quick Draco we have to get out of here!"

He pulled me to the Fireplace and grab some floo powder than held me close. I wasn't paying attention, so when I shouted our destination it became a bit slurred. I landed with a loud hollow sound and an _oompf_ from under me. I grabbed his hair, and went to look at him,

"Oh sorry, Dra…." I trailed off, I looked at the hair I was holding, it was orange, not Draco's lovely blonde. I looked at the face.

"WEASLEY!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" I screamed back standing up.

"Your house!?!?!"

I looked around, it was all wood, not my living room, an ugly plaid couch with an odd grandfather clock on the wall. There was a big wooden table with a mix-match of chairs. It wasn't mine. I turned to Draco staring around behind me. We had landed ourselves at The Burrow.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: Okay so I go from one extreme to the other. No post for two weeks to two post with in a week's time. Anywho I am posting today because my dear friend Lynn turns sixteen today. She inspired this chapter as well as Aine, Ophelia's best friend. For those who know Lynn this chapter was inspired by several telephone convos we have had, but one in particular where we talked quite a bit about a certain person(initiated by me, he is the inspiration for a character in this fic as well) and a certain topic. Happy Birthday, Love. I hope you and everyone else enjoy this chapter, I think it may be one of my favorites._**

**_-Nessa_**

* * *

Well I knew I had a good chance of being found out, but at the same time this was a Weasley so with the right words and actions I could convince him that it was all a simple mistake. That should be easy enough, for one I was with Draco and everyone knew that I hated Draco, or used to last year, even though I really didn't. Anyway, I turned to the red head and began to explain. I started the waterworks, no one could stand those not even my enemies.

"I d-don't know how I got here, the last thing I remember was a g-great party, I was being pulled out of, I yelled something and next thing I knew I was on top of y-you." The Weasley blushed, it was working, he didn't even detect the disgust in my voice when I said I was on top of him. I looked to Draco for help, he would have to lie to get us out of this as well.

Fortunately he picked up on my look, "Weasley, I really need to get her home, she is a mess. I know we don't normally get along, but look at her." I played it up a little more, making sure it looked like I was about to puke. As soon as the moppy tall redhead saw I was going to puke all over, he immediately moved out of the way of the fire place.

"Just get her out of here Malfoy, I won't be cleaning up her mess," he spat with abhorrence, allowing Draco and I to past, and attempting to death glare us as Draco scooped me up, and walked to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo and yelled "MALFOY MANOR" it was very clear and a few seconds later we were falling out into the Malfoy living room. This time he landed on top of me because he was holding me when we came in. Now he had me pinned.

"You are such a great actress," he said, still pinning me down. "You really do think quickly on your feet."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"I believe that was two." He said with a smile.

"Well you weren't so bad yourself, just a pity I had a way to save our asses before you did."

"I thought you liked to be in control with everything?"

"Not everything. There are some activities where I like to be dominated." At this I was expecting the Malfoy smirk to return; and it did.

"Good to know, but as I already said not tonight," he replied still smirking.

"Well then in that case would you mind removing yourself? You're crushing me."

"I rather like the position we are in," his smirk only grew larger. He was trying to seduce me. I would have none of that. I began to wiggle beneath him, trying to escape. "I would stop that if I were you, it just makes our little problem worse," he said referring to a personal problem he was having at the moment. Realizing what he was talking about my face flushed scarlet and I pushed him off of me with all my force. He only fell a few inches from me. I quickly stood up, before he could pin me and begin to tease me again.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was. One you were teasing me, two we really need to figure out what we are going to do. The ministry may have captured some of the people, hopefully no one gave us away by going back to my manor, but until we know we can't return. I have tried to find Grandfather physically, but our connection hasn't been very strong since I called you that night to rescue me."

"Aw, Ophelia doesn't like to be teased." He said in a condescending tone. Go figure, I go on about the true pickle we are in, and all he can focus on is the fact that I admitted he teased me.

"No she doesn't. Now as hard as it may be to believe that brain in your head was put there for a reason, please do me a favor and think with that, rather than something else." I blushed a little.

"But it's so hard," Draco said walking closer.

I just flushed a little more, knowing he intended the pun. "Draco stop thinking like a sex-driven teenager, and focus on the problem. Our friends could be found out, and so could we. Wealsey knows where we went, so the first thing we should do is move. But first you need to go upstairs and changed, your shirt is a tad ripped, and it is not very easy to be on the run in formal wear from my experience."

"How many times have you been on the run like this?"

"Enough." I replied coldly, planning our next move.

He looked a little wounded, I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, love this is the first time I have ever been with someone I am remotely attracted to. The last time I think I was stuck with your father, and we were hiding for two weeks." I saw a bit of worry in his eyes, "I always get out alive, and last time we had killed a few men. No one was hurt this time, we just have to lay a little low. Alright?" He just nodded his head like a little boy. "Now please go get changed, we have less time, Arthur Weasley works for the ministry, and his damn son is likely to tell him we were there."

"What about you? Your dress is really ripped." I hadn't even noticed until he pointed it out.

"I should be able to get changed when we get where we are going, but can I borrow some clothes in the mean time."

"Yeah come on, I don't know what I will have that will fit you, but I'm sure I can find something. And if not, I mean, I'm sure the dress will look better off than on."

"We really need to get your hormones under control. Chances are we will be on the run like this often, and we can't have your hormones getting in the way." I told him, following him up the main staircase.

Draco's room was very predictable. It was very, green and had the wall hangings of any other teenage boy, some of which I got the urge to rip down. I went over and sat on the bed, "So is green your favorite color or something?" I asked referring to his emerald walls, and attempting to ignore the "accents" I had the urge to rip from the walls.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled from the closet. "It reminds me of you."

"What?" I asked standing up and walking over to the closet, making sure I hadn't lost my hearing.

"I said it reminds me of you."

I'm sure I blushed. "Why," was the only word I could manage.

"Why what?"

"Why does it remind me of you? Why would you have your room painted to remind me of you?"

I'm fairly certain I would have gotten an answer if it hadn't been for the annoying tugging I was getting in my head.

_What?_

_Where are you? _Grandfather's voice asked.

_Malfoy Manor, we had a bit of a problem, long story, I will tell you later. _

_You need to leave Manor now, the ministry is on their way._

_How long 'til they get here?_

_I'd say you have about ten minutes._

_Okay, um I was going to go to our house in Austria. Where are you?_

_I am home, everyone is fine. Um lay low for a few days, and I will send someone to get you. _

_Are the charms still on the house in Austria?_

_Yes. Ophelia, you need to leave. Don't do anything stupid._

_I never do. _

_I was referring to something else. _

I pushed him out of my head uncomfortable with Grandfather talking about my sex life.

"OPHELIA? ANYONE HOME?" Draco was waving his hand in front of my face. I grabbed it, and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh, the ministry is on their way, I don't know when they will arrive, but we need to go now."

"What happened?"

"Grandfather finally reached me. Everybody is fine, we are the only ones left in trouble. Is the charm still up on your house?"

"I think so, why?"

"Just grab my hand and you will see." He did, but I think he knew what was coming because he was a little hesitant. "You trust me don't you?"

"Yes." It was a simple reply, but one so genuine and honest. I knew he meant it, there wasn't trace of sarcasm anywhere in his reply. I squeezed his hand, and apparated us to my house in Austria. Unfortunately, there was only one room I could remember vividly…my bedroom there. We landed on my bed with a slight thud.

"Are you trying to tell me something Ophelia?"

"Shut up, it was the only room I could remember and I still need to work on my landings," it was the truth.

"You can keep telling yourself your lies, but I don't believe them for a minute."

"Keep it up, and I am going to make sure you are punished."

"As long as you give me my punishment," he replied smirking.

"One more comment like that, and you won't be sleeping with me tonight."

"I already told you that wasn't happening tonight."

"Are you always so perverted?"

"Yes, and you want me in that bed as much as I want to be there, so you won't kick me out."

"You wanna bet."

"I say you can't go one night without having me next to you."

"And I bet I can, I used to do it all the time."

"Yes, but once I'm in your bed, I'm all you crave."

"Draco I don't think your head is going to fit through the door, and hardly fits in the room."

"So do we have a bet," he asked extending his hand, and ignoring my insult.

"We do." I said excepting his hand. "What are the rules and stakes?"

"It's simple, you can't come in my room. I know I will be winning this one, you can't go one night without me. As for the stakes you can choose those, I have plenty of money."

"Fine, winner makes loser participate in the activity of the winner's choice. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. By the way, where is my room?"

"Five doors down the hall on the left. We are going to be here a while, find a house elf and have them contact your mother to get you some clothing."

He began to get up, but came back down and leaned over me. His lips were just above mine and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he moved down to my ear and whispered "I so have this thing in the bag." Then he jumped off the bed, before I could respond and was at the door.

"What no good night kiss?" I whined a bit.

"Like I said I have already won this thing."

"Fucking tease," I yelled at the door he had just shut, throwing my shoes.

I got up to get changed, I stripped from another ruined dress and I threw on an old pair of shorts, and a tank top, then climbed in to bed. I wanted to feel Draco's arms around my waist so badly, but I just couldn't lose. So I sucked it up and lied there.

After three hours I was exhausted from the tossing and turning, I just couldn't get to sleep. I looked over at the clock, it flashed 3:15, at home I would already be up at this time. I couldn't take it anymore I was so tired and couldn't get to sleep. I quietly removed myself from bed, and walked to the door. I hesitated for a few minutes, I was so close to winning this thing, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to win. I mean really, I win an activity with Draco of my choice, but a night with Draco is better by far. I opened my door, it squeaked a little, however the sound was amplified due to the quiet of the house, and I swear I heard someone snicker. No doubt that person was Draco. I crept down the hall, and went to the room I told him was his. Normally it was Alexandra's, so I was dying for his reaction.

When I got to the room, I was shocked to find it would not let me enter. The door was open, but there was an invisible shield denying me entrance. Draco began howling with laughter.

"Why won't your room let me come in?"

"Because I shielded it."

"But that's cheating. And it isn't helping you win any."

"Oh, believe me I have already won, seeing you standing there like that wanting to be in here so bad. Yeah I definitely call that victory."

"Draco," I growled pissed off. I quickly found the charm that he was using. Just a basic shield charm and quickly destroyed it. "Now you are in trouble."

"So then do I get my punishment now," he asked smirking.

"No, you knew it would piss me off, but you also knew I would destroy it. Why did you do that?"

"Because it is fun to anger you, and you're cute when you're angry."

"So then I must look really cute now," I said walking over to him.

"Well the clothes don't do much for you."

I walked over to where he was lying in the bed, "So then I guess that means you don't want me to crawl in bed with you?"

"The clothes are just an obstacle that could be removed easily."

"Well they are staying on," I said as I lifted the covers, and climbed in bed next to Draco. He was wearing his usual night attire…boxers, and nothing else. I curled up next to him and he put his arm around my waist.

"So are you happy I lost?"

"Do I look disappointed?"

"I guess not, so what are you going to make me do?"

"You will find out soon enough"

I rested my head on his bare chest and he began to stroke my hair. He reached down to give me a light kiss, and then whispered goodnight in my left ear.

"G'night," I replied with a sleepy yawn. Draco said something else, but it couldn't have been what I thought. He would never say that.


	16. Chapter 15

**_So I am sorry for the delay on this chapter. I just want all my readers to know that I have not stopped writing, and I don't intend to. I have been having a difficult time keeping up with my school work, and have begun to fall behind in my virtual gym class. I am attempting to juggle all aspects of my life, but am failing miserably. Unfortunately I have to choose which aspects will suffer, and they have to be ones that won't drastically impact my future, aka my fan-fic. The thing I enjoy most. I have the idea for Ch. 16 so hopefully it will take less time to get out. Oh yeah the other problem with this chapter was I had to re-write three times. Thank God for the guy I have edit it, without him I would have posted crap. I hope you enjoy, and continue to read, even if I only post a chapter a month._**

**_-Nessa_**

* * *

Four hours after falling asleep I woke up. I was still wrapped in Draco's tight embrace, my back pressed against his front. I tried to move, but it was useless his arms just pulled me back, wrapping me tighter in his embrace. My stomach let out a monstrous roar. I was starving; the last time I ate was last night, and I hardly ate anything before the fighting broke out. I tried again to get from Draco's grasp, but it was useless, he was much stronger than me. I began to twist my body so I could face him, so he opened his arms enough to allow that movement.

"Would you please stop moving? I am trying to sleep." He yawned with his eyes still closed.

"And I'm trying to get food." It was kind of cute at first, but now I was getting annoyed.

"Just go back to sleep, we will eat in a little bit." His voice had a little bit of bite in it.

"I can't my tummy is keeping me up," I answered like a two year old.

"Just lie down and close your eyes. If you think about how hungry you are you will never get to sleep." He had his eyes opened, and his voice was raised. I could tell he was really getting annoyed with me.

"I can't. I feel like my stomach is going to eat itself if I don't get something in there soon." I raised my voice as well. This was ridiculous, just more of Draco's power trip. "You know I could just hex you."

He was angered by my saying that; let me go and stood up. "Then why don't you?!" I was free, but Draco and I were arguing, and neither one of us was willing to back down, no matter how petty.

I stood up, on the opposite side of the bed. "Because I don't hex people I love!" I was so pissed I let the fact that I loved Draco slip out. My hands flew up to my mouth, after I realized what I had said. I tried to walk out of the room, but unfortunately Draco was blocking the doorway. I would have to go past him, and I really didn't want to, however my tummy was winning the fight with my feet, so I ended up walking to the door. We hadn't said anything for a few seconds afterward, Draco just stood there looking at me with that damn smirk. When I approached the door I tried to sneak by, he wasn't really paying attention, or so I thought, he just had this look on his face, looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. As soon as I went to go past Draco he moved his body to block the door. I just stood there and crossed my arms waiting for him to move, but he didn't. I couldn't look him in the eyes; I just looked at the ground, and whispered, "Move" in a quiet, cold, demanding voice.

He just stood the there looking down at me. He tilted my face up, so I was forced to look him in the eyes. "What did you just say?" He asked in his silky voice.

"Move"

"Not that, before that."

"If you didn't hear it too bad, because I am not repeating it." I then attempted to shove past him, pushing him, but he grabbed my wrist and had me against the wall in a matter of seconds. It was rough and gentle at the same time, completely different from Nicholas. I froze when Draco began to lift my shirt, I just stopped. He picked up on it, and stopped as well. I pulled away from him, "believe me I would love to, I just can't. I'm sorry." Then I ran out of his room near to tears. Most girls would have gone straight to their rooms, but I ran to the kitchen. After all that five minutes of torture was brought on by my hunger, and being in the kitchen working with my hands would relax me.

After about thirty minutes I ended up with one of my specialties, a grilled cheese French toast sandwich. I walked out to the patio, with my breakfast. I almost dropped my food when I turned the corner and found his grey eyes staring right at me. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run, but that would be foolish. Draco and I had known each other our whole lives. There was never a time that I could remember that I was so uncomfortable in his presence that the urge to run overwhelmed me much like it was at this very moment. I decided to stay there, and went to sit at the table across from him. For a moment neither of us said a word, I just ate in silence while he watched me.

"What the hell is that you're eating?" He asked attempting to break the awkward silence, although he really did sound curious.

"Food," I replied quietly.

"I can see that. But what is it? It looks revolting."

"It is one of my specialties; everyone who has ever tried it loved it."

"But what the hell is it?"

I moved over to him, "You tell me." I shoved a bite of my sandwich into his mouth. He really had no choice but to chew and swallow. "So what do you think?"

"It's good. But I still don't know what it is?"

"If you like it, why do you need to know what it is?"

"That way I can have it again."

"Then there is no need for the name, because I am the only person you will ever meet who can make them." I sat on Draco's lap and leaned into him, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Why are you apologizing? There's nothing to be sorry about. If anyone should be apologizing it is me." He pulled me into a hug. "But that doesn't mean I am going to."

I laughed, "I know you well enough to know you rarely apologize." He chuckled as well. I got up from Draco's lap, and started to leave, but turned back when he called me.

"Ophelia, are you upset with me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you're leaving me again."

"Draco I am just going to the library to read. Since you and I have gotten closer, I have fallen behind on my reading. I'm sure you have your own work to do, like researching how do fix that broken cabinet. Although to fix it, you have to find it." I then turned on my heel, leaving Draco alone to ponder what I had said.

I went straight to the library, I knew which book I wanted, I just had to find it, mother tried to hide it from me. She did not think it any appropriate book for a young lady. Finally I found it. I sat down, in the large chair and entered the world of the Blood. The romance between Daemon and Janelle grabbed me like it always did; I just loved the book, and was shocked when I found that I had spent six hours in the library. Reluctantly I put the book down, and went back to my room. Draco hadn't come and gotten me, but I knew dinner would be soon. We always ate by seven.

When I made it back to my room I found a small brown package on my bed with a piece of parchment in Draco's elegant chicken-scratch:

"Meet me in the gardens at seven sharp wearing this."

I then opened the package to find a simple, beautiful forest green mini-dress. I held it up next to me, I could tell it was shorter than anything I would probably wear, but I also noticed that it was charmed. So I really didn't have a choice but to wear it. I put the dress down and walked to the bathroom, I had about two hours to get ready and I needed a shower.

Thirty minutes later I stepped out of the shower, and put my robe on. Then I walked over to my closet, to puzzle over shoe choice. I knew the dress wasn't made for them, but I could resist. I had to wear them; I mean they were the only shoes I had, beside the uncomfortable heels Mother insists I keep at each house. So any way I grabbed my graffitied chucks, and went back out to get dressed. After a few minutes I had the dress on, and I was right, it only came about mid-thigh, but it looked good. Every curve accentuated. Next it was time for the make-up and hair. I had already decided to put my hair up because I had no idea what Draco had in mind. As for make-up I decided to go light because I didn't want to pull attention from the beautiful dress. I looked over at my clock, according to it; I had ten minutes to make it to the garden. I quickly grabbed a locket, and ran out the door.

I was standing in the middle of the garden by myself for a few minutes, when I heard his voice behind me. "Did you really have to wear the sneakers?"

I walked toward him, "did the dress have to be this short?"

He just smirked. "You need to close your eyes; this is going to remain a surprise."

"But, I hate flying with my eyes closed, much less blindfolded."

"Too bad, you are just going to have to trust me." He said as he approached me from behind and blindfolded me. I only responded by pouting. "Tuck that lip back in, you are going to be blindfolded. Now get on the broom, I don't want to be late." He scolded me.

I obeyed Draco, climbing on the broom. I quickly found his body, and squeezed tight. No way was I going to loosen my grip. I knew Draco was loving it; I was completely dependent on him. We flew for anywhere from three to two hours, and my arms were cold and tired. I was relieved when I finally felt the broom descending. A few minutes later we landed and Draco helped me off the broom. Through my shoes I felt something cold crunch beneath my feet.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" I asked.

"Not yet, just be patient."

"Not something that I have ever succeeded at." I heard Draco chuckle.

"Just one more minute. Okay, keep your eyes closed" I felt him turning my body and take off the blindfold. "Open them."

I did, and I was silenced by the beauty. I looked out at the beautiful sky, becoming different hues of the rainbow every second. It was always a dream, something I thought I would never see. Draco wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, it is Aurora Borealis. But how did you know?"

"Three little birdies told me."

I laughed, "And would those little birdies names' be Aine, Kiera, and Alissa?"

"My lips are sealed, I was told to protect the birdies."

"No matter, they are the only ones who know about this dream. So I know that you didn't just fly us up here to argue about my friends, what exactly did you have in mind?" I turned around in his arms looking into those beautiful pools of grey.

"You're right, I didn't take you up here to argue. I think we did enough of that this morning." He unwrapped his arms from my waist and grabbed my hand, leading me to the next stop on this wonderful night. He led us to a little picnic he had obviously set up earlier. It was romantic, but not the cheesy kind like in the muggle movies. We didn't have the champagne, roses, or candlelight, Draco knew that wasn't my thing. Instead we had fluffer-nutters with cherry soda. It was so much sweeter because I knew he made it all.

"So I am assuming you didn't have any luck finding that cabinet since this was obviously prepared today?" I asked between bites.

"You have assumed correctly. I was hoping that if I was sweet enough you would give it to me." He added an attempted innocent smile after, but on him it just didn't work. It looked something like the Cheshire Cat's.

I busted out laughing, "Since when do I ever just give anything away. It would be so easy for you to get it; all you have to tell me is what your mission is, and what it does."

"Well that is not happening, but I have other ways to get it from you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup"

"And would you mind sharing this ways with me?"

"I don't share my secrets. You will just have to wait and see."

"Just to let you know torture doesn't work on me. Grandfather has trained me to withstand it."

"There are other forms of torture that don't involve pain." He smirked, and I blushed. We had finished the picnic Draco had prepared, and vanished the mess. Then we both lied down side by side staring up at the sky. Draco reached over and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. Every now and then I would take my eyes off the beautiful night sky and sneak a few peeks at the gorgeous boy lying next to me. A few times I caught him doing the same. After two hours of just lying there not saying anything, I yawned. I guess Draco realized that I was getting sleepy because he leaned over and whispered, "We should probably head back. It will be a long ride." Before he could let go of my hand, I thought about my room and apparated us back there.

Draco looked a little sick when we landed on my bed still hand in hand, in the same positions we had been in back there. "I really wish you would warn me before you disapparate, it kinda makes me sick."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't see the point in a three hour flight home when I could have us back in a matter of seconds." I looked over at him, he was holding his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just not used to it I guess."

"Don't feel bad most people our age aren't." I then got up from the bed and went to my dresser, pulled out my pajamas, and walked to the door. "You can stay in here. I will get changed in the bathroom. You probably shouldn't move for a few minutes anyway."

"Thank you Nurse Ophelia," he responded sarcastically.

"Anytime," I answered back with just as much sarcasm.

I went in the bathroom, and waited for a few minutes. I heard Draco get up and walk out of the room. I figured he was going to get changed as well. I brushed my teeth, took my hair down, and put on my night clothes, then walked back out in my room, to find Draco waiting for me in my bed. For once he was wearing a shirt. I walked over to my bed and climbed in next to him.

"What is with the shirt?"

"Well you always were two pieces of clothing to bed, so I figured why should you get to see more of me when I don't see any of you."

"I guess that's fair, I just became accustomed to you shirtless."

"Well until you shed some clothes get used to the shirt."

"I guess the shirt will be a permanent thing." I moved closer to Draco and rested my head on his chest, as he wrapped his arm around me. "Good night," I yawned.

"G'Night." Then he whispered something in my ear, it was the same thing I thought I heard the other night, and the same thing I yelled at him this morning- "I love you."

I turned my head up to his, "You do?"

"I do. I thought it was obvious."

"Then I love you too." A chuckle came from deep in his throat, and then he lifted my face to his so he could give me a light, goodnight kiss. I repositioned my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes and dreamed of the boy next to me.


	17. Chapter 16

The week in Austria was over in no time at all. The first week went by quite quickly, Draco and I doing this or that, sometimes he and I would work separately, others we would just sit together all day, sometime saying nothing. But no matter what we always ended up in each other's arms at the end of the day. The second week went by the same, we would steal sweet, simple kisses, when the house elves weren't looking and just enjoyed our time off. It the first time I ever remember not having any worries, it was nice, and made me question a lot. Before I could find the answers I wanted to my questions, the second week ended, and Father came to take us back to the manor. The first month of summer was nearly over, and I would be sixteen in a few weeks time.

We used the floo to go back home, knowing the ministry would be keeping an eye on us. It was not my preferred mode of transportation, but I saw the relief on Draco's face, when Father said we wouldn't be disapparating. Draco and I went together, and Father followed behind. I began to scream my manor's name, but Draco clamped his hand over my mouth, "Remember what got us into this mess." I just stood back and pouted, while Draco wrapped his arm around my waist, and threw the floo down, screaming, "STEVENS MANOR!"

Just like every other time we traveled by floo made a graceless entrance landing on my hands and knees, while Draco landed with perfect feline grace on his feet. "I would be a rich man, if I took that bet that you were clumsy, damn Blaise for always being right."

"You are already a rich man," I said getting up, and then added, "It is nice to know that you and your friends take bets on my grace or lack thereof."

"Oh this is way before we ever started dating; it was actually after we started Hogwarts. He made it after you nearly hit the water getting out of the boat first year. I thought you would grow out of it eventually, but apparently this ugly duckling just won't become a swan," he said patting my head.

"Are you calling me ugly?" I asked getting defensive.

"Do you really think I would date you if you were ugly?"

"So what you only like me for my looks?"

"I didn't say that. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut; every time I open it I only dig a deeper grave." He looked like a puppy who was just scolded.

I couldn't help, but giggle. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek, "Wipe the sad puppy look of your face, I was just teasing you." Just as Draco leaned down to kiss me, Father appeared with our luggage.

"I see you two got closer on that little vacation of yours. Nice that you aren't at each other's throats anymore." He said.

"Oh no sir, we still argue. Believe me, there were some big blow ups in that house." Draco corrected my father. I shot him a dirty look, I didn't want my parents to know anything about my relationship, and they didn't deserve that courtesy.

Before the discussion could continue I interrupted it, "Am I needed anywhere, I just want to go read?"

"Your mother needs to speak to you, your birthday is in a few weeks, and she is upset that you haven't gone back to check on your dress. I don't think she approves of it either. And you need to go see your grandfather; he needs to know what happened. Then you need to go apologize to your sister, thankfully the wedding is on again, but it is a few days before your birthday, actually just one, I figured it would be the best date."

I gritted my teeth; I didn't feel like getting into it with my father, but really one day before my sixteenth birthday. "I will talk to Mother and Grandfather, but I refuse to apologize to you or Alexandra. And no matter what you do you won't ruin my birthday, so stop trying." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room, my father was yelling after me. Draco wasn't around so I guess he took of somewhere during my brief monologue. I continued down the hall, and up the stairs to my mother's room, I figured I should save a trip to Grandfather by seeing her first.

I knocked on the door, "Come in," I heard the voice call. I did, my mother was at her desk, she had fabric samples and invitations and a thousand menus spread across it, along with other possible choices for a party. "Ophelia please come in, we have a lot to discuss in very little time." I came in and sat across from the woman I called Mother. Sometimes it hurt, her not caring, but I suppose that is how a future dictator is to be raised, but then why did Grandfather love me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mother's shrill voice, "Ophelia, please try and pay attention. I have your birthday to plan, and your sister's wedding to re-plan after your little incidents so please focus."

I really tried to keep a leash on my anger, but it just wasn't working,"I am so damn sick and tired of everyone telling me I screwed up the perfect couple's wedding. I don't fucking care, that bitch you claim is my sister is taking over my birthday as revenge. I thinking I am paying back enough."

"Ophelia that is enough. Stop being such a drama queen, your birthday is not being taken over. Her wedding is only a day before."

"So you're telling me those damn guest I don't want to be there aren't going to be giving their condolences, I mean congratulations to the newlyweds."

"Well of course they will be, but darling, it is to be expected."

"Whatever, I am tired of talking about it. Let's just get this done so I can away from you faster."

I almost felt sorry when I saw the hurt in my mother's eyes, but those feelings went away as soon as she opened her mouth, "Now your sister has decided she wants 'Beauty and the Beast' for her wedding, I know that was originally your theme, but I didn't think you would mind since you do owe her."

I kept my anger in check and gritted my teeth, "So you just gave her a theme I have been working on since I was six because 'I owe her'? That is horse shit and you know it. Whatever let the fucking princess take it, I have another theme in mind, but I will take care of the arrangements, I don't want that little bitch taking it either." I paused, as my mother winced at my language, but she didn't dare correct me. "Now is there anything else you need to discuss with me?"

"Um…Your dress, what are you going to do about it?"

"Don't worry it will work perfectly with my theme, I will get the list for the invitations from you in about a week, and I will take care of them. I will not have my birthday ruined again, so that means you will take no part in it. You, Father, and Alexandra will find out the theme the night of her wedding. If that is all, I am leaving, see you at dinner, Mother." I used the title loosely, and it always came out with a fair amount of hate.

As I walked back downstairs, to Grandfather's study, I wondered how I could be cursed with my family. I didn't relate to one of them, well except for Grandfather. I was happy I was going to see him, but I knew he would want to discuss my trip, and possibly today's behavior and I was not looking forward to that. I reached Grandfather's study and knocked on the door, he invited me in.

"Hello Ophelia."

"I don't like that tone Grandfather," I said teasing, although I didn't, that was the tone he used when I was in trouble.

"And I don't like my report from the portraits and the house elves. They claim that you and Draco were constantly lip-locked, and that you slept in the same bed every night."

"Damn snitches." I whispered under my breath.

"So then you don't deny it," he chuckled.

"No I don't. And I'm not ashamed either, everything was completely innocent. Nothing happened."

"I know, that was obvious when Draco and I had our discussion."

"What did you say to him? Grandfather did you scare him? This isn't fair, you have known him since he was an infant, you shouldn't disapprove, you were the one who forced the engagement."

"And I see you are no longer fighting that."

"Oh wipe that smug smile off your face, you knew I loved Draco." I was smiling now, I wasn't in trouble after all.

"Regardless, I don't condone you two sleeping in the same bed."

"But, I can't get to sleep without him there, he and I even had a bet that I couldn't do it. And you know what I can't. Nothing will happen, I'm not ready for it to."

"I don't care Ophelia, I was a young man once, and I know what is on that boy's mind. He wants you, and whether you realize it or not, you do too. And I can't take the chance that one night you will be ready, and next thing you know we will have a little Draco or Ophelia running around the manor, or worse, it will be a combination of you two."

"Take a breath Grandfather. Nothing is going to happen."

"You're right it's not because you will be in separate rooms."

"But-"

"That is final, Draco already knows this and he wouldn't dare defy me."

"This sucks, with you as the Dark Lord I will remain a virgin for life."

"That's my goal," he chuckled.

Before I could respond Grandfather's creepy servant, Pettigrew, interrupted us. I quickly excused myself, and made a mental note that he was the first to go when I came to power.

_He's a good servant, Grandfather responded._

_So is Snape, but he doesn't creep me out. Now please get out of my head, so I can have private thoughts again._

I felt Grandfather pull out, and was relieved. I was lucky the creep was on my mind instead of Draco, if Grandfather saw that one thought of Draco's he would put shields on my room that even I couldn't penetrate.

I left Grandfather's study without a destination so I just let me feet take me where I needed to go. It was no surprise I ended up at Aine's room. It was also no surprise, that she was "entertaining" a boy when I got there. She was sitting on Blaise's lap, and they were lip-locked. I don't think the Jaws of Life could have pried them apart. So I was shocked, that she pulled away when I walked in the room.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"What do you think?" Blaise asked slightly annoyed.

"No you're not," Aine said throwing Blaise a look, "we will continue this later I promise, but now Ophelia and I need to talk, so if you don't mind."

"Well you see, thanks to you love, I have this little problem in my pants."

I turned bright red. "There is nothing little about that problem," Aine reprimanded him matter of factly. I swear I was probably fire engine red. Blaise looked at me and laughed his ass off, "I see my mate Draco didn't get any yet."

Aine must have felt my anger rising because she hooked her arm in mine and led me to my room. "Don't pay any attention to him, he is just frustrated."

"And you're not?"

"Oh no I am, but not for the reasons you think." We reached my room and I opened the door, and walked over to the sitting area. When we sat down Aine slapped me in the arm. "What the hell were you thinking not telling me that you and Draco are together? I thought I was your best friend."

"You are but I couldn't tell anyone. It is complicated, but it has to do with Nicholas."

"Oh don't even mention that bastard's name." She tried to be angry, but the hurt was portrayed in her icy eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. You loved him, I didn't want to ruin your happiness. Your smile is a rare occurrence, you know."

"But he was hurting me too. If I had known about you, I would have I don't know, maybe I would have gotten out of it sooner."

"Maybe, what if, could've, should've, would've, didn't. So let's forget that now. I want the dirty details."

"Aine he is your cousin! And nothing happened."

"So I know you two will have hot, passionate sex, and I want the details when it happens."

"Aine what happens in my bed is my business, and no one else's."

"Figured you would say something like that, so I will just get the dirty dish from Blaise, Draco tells him everything you know."

"Really like what?"

"Well do you know that he has liked you since you were five?"

"Yes, it was discussed over pillow talk."

"Did you know that he-"

Aine was cut off by a knock on the door, he didn't even a wait for an invitation in, he just walked in.

"Were your ears burning?" I asked him.

He ignored me, and turned to his cousin. "You know you have a seriously horny boy in your room, I suggest you go to something about him."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Aine asked him.

"Am I that transparent?" he asked pretending to be shocked.

Aine completely ignored Draco and turned to me, "You have fun, I know I will." And then skipped out of the room.

I just shook my head at Aine's suggestion. "You're not supposed to be in here," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" He asked in reply, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer to him.

"Absolutely nothing"

"Good" he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away, "Grandfather is another story."

He tried to pull me back in for another kiss, but I just continued to talk, "Ophelia you really know how to ruin a moment."

"A moment we're not supposed to have."

"Have you ever broken a rule?"

"Just about everyone out there."

"Then what's one more?" He asked as he leaned into kiss me again. I let him, but of course I had to interrupt. I heard Draco groan in frustration, as I pulled away.

"I don't want you to get in trouble with Grandfather."

"I'm not scared of your grandfather."

"Maybe you should be," I heard his raspy voice before I saw his deformed figure. I tried to separate from Draco, but he wouldn't let go of my waist.

"With all due respect sir, we did not do anything that was against your rules. Seeing as we are not in bed, and it is not night, I have not technically broken your rules."

"Draco, in a normal circumstance you would be rewarded for your logic, however it is my granddaughter you are talking about. So what I say goes."

"Grandfather, out! I am tired of you telling me what I can and can't do, I am to takeover in less than two years, how the hell do you expect me to give orders when I still accept them. I'm sorry but my carnal treasure is mine to protect or give, so butt out." With that I gathered all the magic I knew to push Grandfather out of my room, and shield it from him. I knew when I finally dropped it I would be in trouble, but for now Draco and I were alone. I turned back to the boy I loved, and kissed him. "Thank you for your bravery but it was stupid."

"Ophelia I don't need you saving my ass. I need to hold my own. I want to earn my place, not get it because you are my fiancée or because my father was second in command." He seemed upset.

I pushed him away, "well excuse me, but I have seen my grandfather tear people up for less than that simple logic. You defied him, and then told him he was wrong. Very stupid Draco. How do you expect to make a name when you are hated."

"I don't need your help."

"You are so wrong. What is it with you males thinking a woman is stupid? You need my help more than you know, or have you forgotten that I have that damn cabinet."

"That is part of the problem, you are keeping me from my mission."

"And what the hell is this mission Draco?!" I was yelling, and pissed. I was also near tears, which meant Draco and I were fighting.

"I can't tell you!"

"Can't or won't?! Is this what the rest of our life is going to be like?! Are you going to keep secrets this big from me?!"

"Just give me the damn cabinet!"

"Why won't you just tell me? Why can't you just trust me?" I was crying at this point. Draco took a step forward, and I took one back. "Without trust there isn't love, I need you to trust me."

"I can't tell you Ophelia." He was looking down.

I didn't respond I just pushed him out of the room, and put a shield against everyone. I lied down on my bed and cried my eyes out. How could this happen? Draco and I were doing so great. I didn't hear someone knock on the door two hours later to have me come to dinner. I didn't remember becoming too weak fight the person fighting my shield. I didn't remember fighting the shield. And I didn't remember Draco coming in, curling up next to me, holding me in his arms, and apologizing. I just remember waking up the next morning exhausted. I remember waking up next to the boy I loved, surrendering to Draco, and telling him where he could find his cabinet. I also remember being surprised when Draco didn't jump out of bed to go get his cabinet. Instead he lied there holding me, kissing my forehead every now and then. Things were okay with Draco again, but I remember being hurt because he wouldn't tell me his biggest secret.


	18. Chapter 17

_I am so sorry this took so long. It has been a crazy last six months. I was in a somewhat serious car accident and am now have some health issues. Not to mention all the drama that went down in my life around Christmas time. So I just didn't feel like writing, and when I did I didn't have the time. School is killing me, three more months and then summer vacation. I just want you guys to know, I am still writing, I wrote another chapter today. I know where the story is going now, that was another issue, so hopefully chapters will come more easily. Anyway I hope you enjoy as always._

_-Nessa_

* * *

"Draco I don't have time for your childish games. I have too much to do."

I was referring to this childish game of guess who. He had come up behind me and placed his hands over my eyes while I was working. The hands just remained on my eyes.

"Apparently you don't get the game, so I will explain it to you. When the person who you have blinded guesses your name you are supposed to remove your hands." The hands still didn't move.

"I know the game very well. But you haven't guessed right." A slightly high-pitched male voice whispered in my ear. It was a familiar voice, one I hadn't heard in a while. I turned around afraid I was getting my hopes up, but who else had that unusual sing-song voice. When I turned around it was confirmed. It was not Draco after all but my best friend Christian.

"Hey no fair, you cheated." He whined when I turned around and saw it was him.

"So does that mean I don't get my hug?"

"That's exactly what it means."

"Too bad, you're getting one anyway," I said as I leaped up from my chair. "Ugh, I have missed you."

"I have too." He said releasing me and holding me at arm's length.

"Then why haven't I heard from you? I know you have an owl, it doesn't take long to pick up a quill and send a quick note letting you best friend know that you are alive and well."

"That works both ways. I haven't heard form you either. I thought I was in trouble, so I stayed away."

I punched him on the shoulder, "What is it with you damn sulky males? Do I really always seem that pissed?"

"Actually you do. That lovely punch just proved my point."

"Oh stop whining and grow a pair."

He kind of changed the subject, "I see you have," he said looking straight at my chest.

I blushed. Unfortunately or fortunately, I don't know which Draco walked in at that moment. "What the hell is going on here?" He said as he walked over to us, and possessively wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nothing." Both Christian and I replied at the same time. I guess Christian had also heard about Draco's possessiveness.

"It doesn't look or sound like nothing. I am usually the only one who can make Ophelia blush. And it should be that way, seeing as I am her husband to be." Draco pulled me closer to him, and farther away from Christian as he said it.

"Just because you are her fiancé doesn't give you the sole right to make her blush. She isn't married yet." Apparently Christian didn't care about Draco's temper.

I stepped in, "Whoa, can we please take the testosterone down?" I said addressing both of them. Then turned to Draco, "Draco, he is just a best friend, like Aine." He seemed to simmer down a bit. And then I turned back to Christian, "And Christian this is my fiancé Draco Malfoy." Then I began to address them both, "Next to Grandfather you two are the most important men in my life, so please stop the bickering and get along, because I will not choose." Expecting one of Draco's usual retorts, I clapped my hand over his mouth. "Boyfriend and Best friend can get along."

"Sorry." Christian offered.

"Same." Draco offered meekly. 

I walked between the two, and patted them on the head. "Good boys. Now there better not be another incident, I won't be as forgiving next time. You two actually have a lot in common just try and get along for me. And if you still hate each other, if you really care about me you will hide it." They both had their scolded puppy looks on, and I couldn't stand it. I had to give them some kind of clue to let them know they were no longer in trouble, but I couldn't come right out and say it. I gave Draco a small peck on the corner of his mouth, and hugged Christian one more time. They perked up a little, but I could still tell they were upset and the battle would begin again as soon as I left the room. 

"Okay so apparently this isn't going to be easy. So let's find a middle ground. Oh, I know Christian did you bring your broom?"

"Of course."

"Good, both of you go grab yours and meet me in the gardens in ten minutes."

"But we have the wedding tonight Ophelia, you need to go get ready."

I just waved it away with my hand, "I will be fine, and who cares about the wedding. Right now I want to forget about it, and spend time with my two favorite guys. Now go," they turned to leave, and I saw a small elbow jab from Draco, "And you two better arrive in one piece otherwise you will both regret it. I don't know how I will make you regret it Christian, but Draco you just use your imagination." I yelled after them.

I heard Christian snicker, as they rounded the corner. As soon as they were out of sight I ran up to my room to get changed, then found Aine. Fortunately this time she was alone. "Wanna piss off my family with me?"

"Why what'd you have in mind?" she asked intrigued by the idea of pissing off my sister.

"A little flying practice, Draco and Christian aren't getting along. So I'm going to force them."

"Ah so Draco is jealous."

"That is beside the point. Do you want to come?"

"What the hell? I haven't pissed anyone off in the past week. Mum and dad probably think I am sick."

"Grab your broom, and meet me down stairs in a few." I ran back to my room and pulled out my bridesmaid dress, and shoes, and all the other frilly accessories I was being forced to wear. Then ran out the door to have the only fun I would tonight.

When I got to the gardens I saw that they were setting up for the wedding. Mother was still yelling at the "incompetent idiots" who couldn't get the rose petals in just the right place. I rolled my eyes at that, and then just began to freak out, because I would be expected to throw a party that was just as good tomorrow night for all the same people. Maybe taking it all on myself wasn't the best idea. I had been planning it for the three weeks since I had come home, and everything was perfect. Everything should go well tomorrow, but I would be on my own. I must admit, Mother was quite good at bossing people around. And then another thought came through my mind. Tomorrow would be the first time Draco and I would be formally recognized as a couple. Tomorrow night we were announcing our engagement. After tomorrow there would be no going back, we would be committed to each other for the rest of our lives, even though we would not take the vows. And I loved Draco, but I honestly was not sure if I was ready to be committed to someone for the rest of my life. Especially someone who kept so many secrets from me. Which made me wonder if he had even gotten the ring. I must have been really wrapped up in my thoughts, or rather worries, because I didn't hear Draco come up behind me. I jumped when he wrapped his arms around me and I heard him purr in my ear, "Death eater training 101, never let an enemy sneak up from behind, it gives him an unfair advantage."

"Oh really, and what kind of advantage would he have?" I purred back. Draco didn't talk, instead he moved my hair aside and began to leave a small trail of kiss from the back of my neck to my ear. "If you gave another man the leverage to do this, I don't think I could forgive you. Don't let yourself become distracted Ophelia."

"Get a room!" I heard Aine yell with Christian from the other side of the garden.

My cheeks felt as if they were on fire, so I tried to get from Draco's grasp. But I really should have known better. 

"Well we would, but her Grandfather doesn't want little me's and she's running around…yet."

"And honestly, can you blame him? That is going to be scary. I would be surprised if your house will be standing by the time you raise your children." Aine countered.

"Well then I guess it is a good thing that is a long ways away. Now if you don't mind, I would like to have some fun, since tonight is going to be a total bore." I broke in before my cheeks got any redder.

"Draco you better step up your game, Ophelia just said she wasn't having fun." Aine teased Draco.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"Ugh, can we just go?" And without waiting for a reply I mounted my broom and kicked off the ground. I had no idea what we were going to do, but apparently it turned into a game of catch me if you can (similar to tag). I shot off and Draco was immediately right behind me, good thing I was used to his moves on the quidditch pitch otherwise I would have been a goner. Unfortunately I wasn't used to Christian's moves, and he nearly knocked me off my broom when he caught up to me. He shot off and we were all on him in a few minutes, now if I had a clear mind I would have seen the potential danger in the game. I mean two males, who hate each other, on a broom, chasing each other, where the goal is to basically knock one off. I mean why would that be potentially dangerous?

Well I got my answer about an hour later, right before I was about to call it quits, I was the one running, and Draco got me, and then it was time to catch him. I have no idea what possessed Christian, but he nearly knocked Draco off his broom. Fortunately Aine was there to catch him. Unfortunately for Christian I was right there to kick his ass. He tried to fly away from me, but I was faster, and tackled him off his broom when we got close enough to the ground.

"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL THAT JUST WAS CHRISTIAN?!"

"It was, I don't know." 

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN TELL ME! YOU NEARLY KNOCKED THE MAN I LOVE FROM TWO HUNDRED FEET UP! AND THAT IS ALL YOU CAN TELL ME? I EXPECT IT FROM HIM, HE IS A JEALOUS RAVING LUNATIC, BUT YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY."

Christian just sat there completely speechless while I yelled at him. "Christian, I wasn't joking when I said I wouldn't choose between you. You are both really important men in my life, two of the only three I even consider listening to. If you honestly have a genuine problem with Draco I need to know because we are announcing our engagement tomorrow." I was near tears, this really, really hurt.

He sat there and refused to answer. But there was shock in his face when I said I was engaged.

"Well when you have an answer please let me know. I will see you tonight, but right now I can't look at you." I turned away from Christian leaving him on the ground, and walked over to Aine and Draco. I looked straight at him, "Don't you go starting shit. I won't put up with it."

"But he started it, he nearly-" 

"I don't care what he nearly did, he didn't. And so help me Draco if you start something again, I will make sure you can't sit for a week. I would do something to the front end, but why damage something I will want someday. And if your goods were damaged we wouldn't be able to get married." He looked stunned that I even bothered to say it, but Aine looked even more stunned that I said it without blushing. I leaned down, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered for him to go get ready, I would see him in about an hour.

I linked arms with Aine and we walked away together in order to get ready for the dreaded event. 

"Anger is good for you. Not one shade of pink when you said all that."

"Well I'm glad you seem to think so. Now I guess I just need to be angry in the bedroom, then we would never have a problem with my blushing."

"Aw that's so cute, you still blush when your together alone."

"We haven't done anything Aine."

"Someone sounds disappointed."

"Well I guess a little, I mean I don't think Draco realizes I am still a virgin."

"You are?"

"Oh please don't act so surprised, I'm not the house slut. I think that role is occupied by the person to my left."

"At least get the term right, I'm a whore, they get paid."

"Wait, you make guys pay?"

"Eh, I suppose you could put it that way."

"Aine, that is horrible."

"Mmmm, but so delicious."

"Mkay, we can stop now. Do you want to get back to my problem?"

"Oh honey, anger doesn't work in the bedroom. Well it doesn't work for beginners anyway. I mean well I would rather not talk about it. Let's just say it was messy, and I think I still have the bite scars on my shoulder. Although, yeah that was one of the best I ever had. So then again…"

"Okay, never mind, drop it."

"Hey you brought it up, I was just helping. So has anything happened?"

"Well kind of, I mean we almost did a few times when we were in Austria, but I always stopped him."

"How far did you get before, you stopped him?"

"About as far as Nicholas and I ever got, I always stopped when he got to tugging on my shirt."

"Ophelia Stevens, do you realize what you are doing to that poor boy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are being a tease, now before you get mad. Draco is different from Nicholas, when he is kissing you. Can you feel it everywhere?"

"He's your cousin, we're not having this conversation."

"Tell me. He talks to me about you all the time."

"Oh really, and what does he say?"

"He just basically says he loves you, and can't see why you won't go the next step. But he also says that he will wait until you are ready. Now tell me."

"Yes, I feel it everywhere. I swear his kisses make me float. He isn't all grabby when we kiss either, he is just really gentle and sweet. Ugh, I am a tease. I mean I love him, but I don't know if I am ready to give in completely, I feel like as soon as I do, I will give him everything he needs to destroy me. And I just can't go through that. Not again."

"Sweetie, you have to realize he isn't Nicholas, he really cares. You will see. Now go get ready, I don't feel like hearing the shrill voices of the women of your family. Ugh, they give me such headaches."

"Aine, you didn't have to grow up with them. But there is one more thing I want to ask really fast."

"Hmmm?"

"Well, why would Christian push Draco that hard?"

"Ophelia, you can't be that blind." I just continued to stare at her, "but apparently you are. That boy has some feelings for you. Draco can feel it too, that is why he is on edge. You really need to talk to them both."

"I think I will talk to Christian first. I just can't think that he would actually have feelings for me, we are just friends."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now I am going to get ready, see you in an hour." I didn't even wait for her reply, I just ran into my room. I couldn't get my brain wrapped around the fact that Christian might like me. We had always been friends, nothing more. It just didn't make sense. I was on autopilot getting ready. I just took a shower, did my hair, and slipped on the awful dress and shoes without thinking. Well the dress wasn't awful, one good thing about my sister, she wasn't one of those brides, who made her bridesmaids were those hideous dresses. Actually I quite liked it, the color didn't do much for me, baby pink-ugh. But the cut was great. I slipped on the three inch heels, and then went off to find my mother. I had to have her check me, so that she could fix me if I looked too vulgar. 

I found them in my sister's room, they were fussing with Alexandra's huge dress. When I walked in their attention focused on me, there were tears in their eyes, and my fight or flight instinct was screaming flight. But I couldn't run off. They both came at me with tears in their eyes, and squeezed me a little too tight. Then a whole other round of tears, of I can't believe I'm getting married, began. 

"Ophelia, you look beautiful." My mother managed to get out through the tears.

"You really do," Alexandra whispered.

"Thank you," I could feel myself getting swept into this feel good family moment, but I didn't fight it. "You look stunning Alex, you are going to make Gabe drop at the alter. And every other man in there for that matter."

The tears began again, "Thank you." Then in a very dignified way, she turned to my mother and asked to be alone with me. Mother agreed, but said we better be down there in twenty minutes, the guest had arrived and were seated. We both nodded in agreement, and then mother left us.

Alexandra began playing her hands, twisting them, I knew she was about to say something. "I know we haven't always been close, but I am truly happy you are here to celebrate this with me. And I know you don't like Gabe, but try to accept him because I really do love him." I knew she was being honest.

"I can't make any promises, but I will at least be civil today."

"Alright it's a deal. And Ophelia, can we just forget everything that happened? I don't know exactly what happened, but I don't think you are lying."

"It is forgotten, anything else?"

"No I think that does it."

"So are you ready to become Alexandra Diablo?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

How Alexandra got out of the door in that dress, is beyond me, but she did. And now she was walking up the aisle. I must admit, she was unbelievably beautiful. The white dress worked on her, she looked like Cinderella. It was just perfect. At least it was until I looked out and saw Draco shooting daggers at Christian, and Christian smirking at Draco. I thanked the darkness neither of them could do wandless magic, as well as silent spells. That would just be dangerous. I was kind angry at Draco, I mean here I am in a beautiful dress, and all he can think about is taking down one of my best friends. Oh yes, we were definitely going to have a talk. Surprisingly the wedding went quite smooth, no bumps or bruises, I wish the same could be said for the reception. The reception was in the house in the ball room, and I knew I had about an hour before I would really be needed. Before people came up to congratulate the family I ran over to where Christian, was and grabbed him. "You and I need to talk." Aine saw, and I gave her a little sign, so that she would keep Draco distracted.

I pulled him away, and when we were far enough away I began. "Christian what the hell is going on? Don't tell me nothing."

"I don't know."

"Chris we've been friends our whole lives, what is going on?"

"I really don't know."

"Chris, I know you don't like Draco, I can tell, but I need to know why."

"I thought you were above all that Ophelia. I mean I can't believe you believe his lies. I know him, he is a complete womanizer incapable of love. He's using you."

I had tears in my eyes, this really hurt me. "WHAT? Christian we were pushed into this. We were going to be forced to be married, and you know as well as anyone that I have always loved him. I didn't ask for this to happen, but it has." Christian turned away from me, and began to walk away. "Christian, we're not finished."

He turned around, I could tell he was angry. "YES WE ARE."

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? CHRIS YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG LET ME KNOW." I had tears streaming down my face, and I was running after him, sinking in the grass, in my heels.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND OPHELIA?" He ran his fingers through his hair, "Can you really not see it? I don't want to be friends anymore, being just your friend hurts too much."

I walked up to him, tears still in my eyes. "Chris, I didn't know. I am sorry. I love you, but as nothing more than a brother." I hugged him, but he pushed me away.

"I can't Ophelia." And he walked away. I didn't try to go after him, I just fell on the ground and cried. I was going to be in so much trouble, but I didn't care I wasn't going back to that wedding. I couldn't I had too much on my mind, and less than a day left to sort it out. I ran to the one place I would find sanctuary. I ran to the meadow. I lied down under the oak and cried, because I had just broken my best friend's heart. And I wasn't sure if I could really be married to Draco, or anyone for that matter. Tomorrow was the party. Tomorrow I would have to announce my engagement to the whole world. After tomorrow there was no going back. Once again I had an overwhelming urge to run. But I couldn't, not yet anyway, first I needed to talk to Draco.


	19. Chapter 18

So this is the last one I have written. Spring break starts tomorrow, and I will be on a cruise. So hopefully I will have time to write and will have something to post for your guys in the next couple of weeks. Sorry for the delays, life is hectic right now. As always I hope you enjoy.

-Nessa.

Going back to that wedding was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had no choice. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and tried to brush the mud from my dress. There was nothing I could do about the grass stains, Mother and Alexandra were going to kill me. I looked an utter disaster. My eyes were puffy, my cheeks were red as were my lips. There were mascara stains all down my face, but I didn't care. I just lost my best friend, damn them if they wanted to complain. I slowly walked back to the manor, retrieving my heels from the lawn.

It was an interesting feeling to be walking up to the house, I looked completely horrible. And people didn't hide their shock. Every time I passed another person there was another gasp or an open mouth. But no one dared ask me what happened. I knew I would get in trouble for looking like this. I was completely raw and vulnerable at that moment, something a Dark Mistress is not allowed to ever be. But screw him, I'm a freaking fifteen year old girl. I walked into the ball room, and Aine tried to hide her surprise when she saw me. She covered it up better than anyone else did, but I could still see it there.

"What happened? Are you alright Ophelia?" She asked me, as she came up and attempted to give me a hug.

I avoided her arms, knowing if I got caught in her friendly embrace, I would break down. Tears would be falling faster than Niagara Falls, and I was already in enough trouble. "No I'm not alright. But we'll talk later I promise." I then left her to ponder what was wrong. I had to find my family. Maybe if I told them I was feeling unwell, they would leave me alone. I had to talk to Draco, and it had to happen tonight.

I found Mother, and her first words. "You look terrible. You couldn't just look good for one day. Do one thing nice for your sister today."

I ignored her. I didn't have the energy to fight with her, there had been enough of that tonight. And there was sure to be more of that. "I'm not feeling well. I think I am just going to retreat to my room. Can you tell me where Alexandra is?"

"I wouldn't be feeling well if I looked like that either."

"Mother, Alexandra. Where is she?"

"Why would I tell you? I'm not going to let you ruin her big day, again."

She was making me so angry. I just turned around and walked away. I would just find her on my own. It wasn't too difficult. She was the only one in a white dress the size of Texas. I walked over to her, ignoring the stares I was receiving from my new in-laws. "I'm sorry Alexandra. I didn't mean for this to happen, but I'm not feeling well. I really just want to retreat to my room for the night if you don't mind."

She was getting ready, to say something, but I think she saw the tears in the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall, and just nodded her head and gave a slight smile. One with which she tried to communicate everything was going to be alright.

I had one more person to find then I could get out of there. I went in search for Draco. He was quite difficult to find, and it was a miracle that in the process of looking for him, I avoided Grandfather and Father. I walked up to Draco, he was with his friends. I really didn't want to disturb him, and thought really long and hard, before I tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and the shocked look on his face hurt more than anyone else's I had seen tonight. His shock quickly turned to anger, and I knew he was going to ask what happened, only he would make a scene, something I was desperate to avoid.

I shook my head, and quietly whispered, "We need to talk." He understood a scene was not appropriate, and followed me out of the ballroom up to mine. I sat him down on my bed when we got up there. "Do you mind if I?"

"As long as I get to watch."

"Draco, I'm not in the mood tonight." But the smile that played across my lips, relayed the contrary, "I need to wash away everything, then I will talk to you."

He understood, and just sat there waiting for me. I went to my closet, to grab my ratty, bummy p.j.'s I was not going to be impressing anyone. I went to the bathroom, got out of the dress and took the world's fastest shower. I just wanted to get the dirt and makeup off. I came out to my bedroom to find Draco lying on my bed, almost right where I left him. I went over and sat Indian style at the end of my bed, and waited for him to sit up. He didn't.

"Draco can you please sit up? I really don't think this is a conversation I want to have on my back."

He sat up, groaning as he did so, and sat opposite me, same way. "Are you going to tell me why you came back looking like a disaster after you went off with Christian?"

"Yes. How did you know I went off with Christian?"

"Really, you still think Aine can keep her mouth shut?"

I tried to laugh, but it just didn't come out. Instead he got an extremely weak smile. He leaned across and wiped the one tear away that managed to fall.

"It's alright, Ophelia, you don't need to tell me."

I shook my head, "But I do. It's something he said."

His temper began to build, knowing someone had said something about him. More importantly something that clearly upset me, but he realized once again, anger wasn't going to make it better. "It's okay. Just tell me, I won't get mad."

"You promise?"

"I will try."

I nodded my head. "Well I went to talk to Christian because Aine told me I needed to. And I realized I did too. You know Christian has been my best friend since birth, and he clearly didn't like you. I had to find out why. Why would the boy I've been almost brothers with since birth hate the man I love so much? So I asked him, because Aine said it was because he had feelings for me, and that is why you were going so psycho. I pulled Chris aside, and I asked him what his problem was with you. He told me that I had changed, that I had fallen in love with someone who could never return it. That you were a womanizer, that you could never love any girl. And then he said that you have done things to girls, you hurt them on purpose. He also told me he didn't want to be my friend anymore because it hurt. And then he left." I was balling like a baby by the time I finished. I couldn't help it.

He came over and pulled me into his lap and began to rock me like a child. "Shh, Ophelia it will be alright. He will come around."

"I know that. But he's planted doubt in my mind."

The rocking stopped, and he stiffened. "You believe what he has told you?"

"I don't want to. But Draco look at your history. Do you know how many girls you have actually hurt, you sleep with them and then you throw them away? You treat them like objects. I'm not going to become your object."

I looked up at him, I could see both hurt and anger, I scooted off his lap, I knew this volcano was about to erupt. "You still don't trust me? Do you?"

"No."

"Ophelia, how do you expect us to be married, become man and wife, if you can never trust me? Do you even believe I love you?"

I didn't respond, because there was doubt. That is what this whole conversation was about the doubt.

"Don't you lie to me. I want an answer."

"I doubt it sometimes."

"Why? What have I done to make you doubt it?"

"Nothing. You are perfect. But your past, it is the farthest thing from perfect."

"My past is my past. I do regret a lot of things back then, but you can't continue to punish me for them. Not if this relationship is ever going to work. I'm not going to say you need to get over my past, because that is asking a lot, but you need to focus on the present and future."

"And what about the present and future?"

"I'm here aren't I? I'm having this ridiculous argument with you, trying to tell you that I love you. Trying to make you believe it."

"But what about the future? Do you still see a place for me in it?"

"Yes how many times do I have to tell you?! You wanna know a secret?"

"Don't we have enough of those?"

"Do you want to hear one or not?"

"Fine."

"This whole arranged marriage, not quite what you're thinking. I knew they would be arranging your marriage this summer, you will be sixteen tomorrow, so it was kinda inevitable. So I approached your grandfather, and asked him if he would consider me for your husband. He said he had been, but he wanted you to be loved, and you would not get that from me. I convinced him that I loved you, so he relented. If I can convince your grandfather, why the hell can't I convince you?"

"Wait, you asked for my hand?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"But you hated me?"

"Hate can blind love."

"So why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I thought you hated me. I knew even if you could never love me, this relationship would be fiery and all kinds of fun, better than any other girl I could hope to marry."

I finally laughed, and moved back to Draco's lap. "I do believe you love me. I just…"

"I know Ophelia. I know you're scared. But you have to remember, I'm not Nicholas. I'm not going to hurt you." He kissed my forehead.

"Aine told me the same thing."

"How else do you think I know?"

"What else has she told you?"

"More than you want me to know. So what has she told you, because I know this is a mutual thing?"

"Well today she told me you would wait until I am ready. Why haven't you told me that?"

"Because I don't want you to feel any pressure. I don't want you to think I am making you like all the other girls. You're not just some notch on my bedpost. I love you. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I know. And it's not that I don't want to, I do, believe me I do. I'm just scared."

"I know. But you have nothing to be scared of, I'm not the boogey man."

"Too bad, I kinda like the boogey man. He and I kinda had a thing for a while." He busted out laughing, and so did I because he pinned me on my bed, and began tickling me. I was laughing so hard, I was crying. "Draco stop, I hate this game."

"Too bad. Say the magic words and I will stop."

"Please? Thank You? Abracadabra?"

He cracked up at the last one. "Nope none of those, though I liked the last one."

"I don't know them. Stop. You're making me cry."

"You know them."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Stop right now. I can hardly breathe."

"Liar. Say the words, I can keep this up all night."

"No. You torture me. Why do I love you?"

The tickling stopped. "Because I love you. And I'm only the sexiest thing that has ever walked the Earth."

"I can think of some sexier."

"Oh really, and who would they be?"

I mimicked locking my mouth and throwing away the key. He laughed and shook his head at my childishness. We both settled down and lied down, fingers intertwined just staring at the ceiling. I turned to my side, to look at him.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." He turned his head to face me.

"What about me?"

"I'm not telling," he replied with a smirk. I know exactly what he was thinking, but I didn't blush this time. "What about you?"

"I was thinking of you too."

"What about me?"

"I'm not telling." I replied with a smirk of my own, and without blushing.

He didn't say anything else, he just smiled back at me. I scooted over closer, and rested my head on his chest.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Tonight and every other night of my life, if that's what you want."

"It is."


	20. The Final Chapter

This is the last chapter, use your imagination, to determine what happened. Frankly this fan-fic is never what I wanted it to be from the beginning, the Mary Sue thing stopped because I hated it from the beginning, it was a friends suggestion, this fic never had any depth. This was never how I saw it in my head, This chapter never should have happened like this. I was persuaded by someone to make this something I never wanted. Therefore I can no longer write this fan-fic, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you will read my next one, which will be completely my own creation. I'm sorry.

-Nessa

* * *

"OPHELIA ELIZABETH STEVENS, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I heard my mother's shrill voice coming from the other side of my door. Apparently Draco's brain was working last night because he locked and shielded my room. I gently shook Draco trying to get him to wake up, but he didn't budge. He was mumbling in his sleep, it was going to take a lot to get him from his dreamland. My mother did not help the next words made me panic, "Your magic may be stronger than mine, but it isn't stronger than your Grandfather's. Don't make me go get him." This was not good, Draco was not supposed to be in here and if we were caught we would be in really big trouble. "You have until the count of five to open this door. One."

I didn't want to do it. I thought of it as an invasion of privacy, but I had no choice, I had to enter Draco's thoughts, and thus his dream. I was surprised to find myself back on my bed, but I was shivering, my ball gown for tonight was thrown on the ground, and I was just in my underwear. Draco was leaving a small trail of kisses up my stomach. A few weeks ago if I had entered a dream like this I would have been pissed, and immediately would have blushed and scolded him for having such thoughts, but I wanted to stay and see what else Draco had fantasized would happen tonight.

"Two."

My mother's threatening voice pulled me back to reality, I had to get Draco to wake up, and lying there enjoying Draco's attention was not going to do much good. I knew I couldn't speak to Draco, he was too involved to notice, so instead I conjured my Grandfathers figure, into his dream. "Three." I pulled out of Draco's thoughts, and shook him a little harder, and covered his mouth because I knew he was going to scream. He didn't like being woken up.

"Three."

Draco woke with a start, he popped up, and screamed. Fortunately it was muffled by my hand, unfortunately well it was Draco. He immediately smirked, "I didn't know you went for the kinky stuff." He was referring to the fact that I was straddling him, and was reaching over to stuff a sock in his mouth to keep him quiet, but I couldn't have my mother him at all.

"And I didn't know you were planning on banging me tonight." I said it quite short and annoyed, I had to hide him.

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Sorry, but you really need to hide." He got a real puzzled look on his face.

"Four."

"Is that?" He asked.

"Yes it is my mother and she is one number from calling Grandfather, so hide."

Draco didn't even argue, he quickly shuffled across the room to hide under my bed, just as I was opening the door and my mother was about to call the number five.

"What the hell took you so long?" She asked as she pushed past me in to my room. "You do realize your birthday party is today, and I still don't know the theme, or anything for that matter. And then you have to announce your engagement to Draco Malfoy, and he is apparently currently missing. Not that I can blame him, I wouldn't want to be stuck marrying you, if I was a catch like Mr. Malfoy. I suppose the only reason he is, is because he wants your power, I mean what else do you have to offer him. You-"

"Mother that is enough." I was much shorter with her, it was everything I could do to keep the tears back and not slap her. "Now you came up here for something, tell me what it is so I can get started, as you said today is a busy day."

She looked down at me, somehow with her nose in the air, as if she was too good to be speaking with me, "Your ghastly ball gown has just arrived, and you really don't have the right to wear green. You disgrace the family name, wearing a gown made by muggles, especially when it is green."

"I will not listen to you insult me. If that is all you needed to tell me then kindly remove yourself from my room."

"Well that is not all, your father and I need to know what the theme to the party is."

"Masquerade."

She snorted after I said it, but left my room. I slammed my door behind her and locked and sealed the door. One that only Grandfather could break and Draco could pass through, because he was the only one I wanted to see at the moment. As soon as he sensed the coast was clear he came out from beneath my bed, he came over and wrapped his arms around me as I was shouting and screaming out of frustration. I collapsed against him and welcomed his protective embrace. I got over the anger and then the tears began to fall. Draco must have felt his shirt dampening, because he held me at arm's length and tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Ophelia don't you dare listen to a word that woman says. You are beautiful and talented, the best witch of our year. You are the only one who has the right to wear green tonight. And if you listen to a word she said about me and you, we have serious issues. She is jealous of you, and has every right to be. You have brains and beauty, and the love of her father, something I know she never had. Oh and of course you have me, a powerful, hot, sexy wizard who loves you, and well she has your father."

The last part made me laugh, and he reached up and wiped the tears away as I did. "Draco how do you plan on getting out of my room, because I don't believe your head is going to fit through my door."

"Too bad, I guess you and I will just have to stay in here forever," he said as he dragged me back to my bed. "I wonder what we are going to do." He said as he pushed me gently down on to the bed, tugging on my t-shirt as he did. He was asking for permission, and this time I was giving it to him, I didn't stop him.

"I'm sure we will figure something out." I smirked back at him, I was so proud of myself, I think I finally got over my whole blushing thing.

He smirked back, "I love that smirk on you, but I must admit I miss the blushing."

I laughed a little, "I don't." We stopped talking, and Draco began to work his magic on me. He pulled my shirt up over my head, and then began to kiss me when I didn't protest to my shirt being off. He was very gentle at first, waiting for me to respond, then his kiss became rougher, but I matched it. It was just as Draco was getting gropey when we were interrupted. Someone was pounding on my door.

"Ophelia, wake up you and I seriously need to talk. Come on let me in, Draco would never run from you, I'm sure it was important." It was Aine at the door, I guess she had heard that Draco was not in his room. I made the shield allow her through, and she came into the room. When I tried to get up, Draco wouldn't let me.

"It was very important." Draco growled from the bed, he wasn't happy about being interrupted, and I wasn't so thrilled myself.

"I see I am interrupting." Aine began to back up to the door to leave.

"You think," Draco growled once again from the bed, still not letting me get up.

"It's all right," I reassured Aine. "I have a lot I need to do before the party anyway, and we need to think of something to convince Grandfather that you weren't running away."

Draco groaned but finally let me up realizing he wasn't going to get to live out his fantasy.

"Well I see you finally got the shirt off Draco." Aine teased him, she knew that was where I was constantly stopping him.

Draco just turned to her and death glared her, "the rest of it would have been removed if you hadn't come in."

"Stop bickering you two," I yelled from my closet looking for my sweats and a shirt so that I could get dressed and go direct hundreds of people on what to do for my party.

"Not my fault Draco wasn't fast enough." Aine yelled back at me.

I was getting annoyed, "I kinda liked the fact that he wasn't rushing Aine."

"Are you both going to be cranky all day?" She asked.

"Yes," Draco and I replied in unison.

"I could always come back in fifteen minutes." She offered, and I knew she was completely serious.

"How romantic, it too late, the moods been killed."

I came out of the closet dressed in bum clothes, I had a lot of work, and didn't need to look good until seven tonight, so I wasn't going to. Draco was pouting, and Aine criticized me as always. "You have a killer figure Ophelia, do you really have to hide it behind rags?"

"Lay off, only she could look sexy in those 'rags'. You could never pull that off." Draco came to my defense.

"You must be in love, I thought you preferred your women in skirts up the ass and heels."

"I do, and Ophelia reserves that for me and me alone."

I stepped in between the two of them. "As much as I love hearing you speak about me in such demeaning ways we need to get a story for Draco."

"Well what will your Grandfather forgive him for?" Aine asked.

"Something that would lift my spirits."

"I was doing that last night." Draco argued.

"She said spirits not shirt." Aine countered.

I giggled, "He didn't get my shirt up until this morning." Draco was getting pouty again.

"Well why did he have to raise your spirits last night?"

"Christian said some things and left… I got it. It is a bit farfetched, but Draco can say he went after Christian, attempted to find him because he knew he was upsetting me. And that he wanted to make sure that Christian was okay with him, that he wanted to make sure it wouldn't affect our friendship, and that he would be here tonight."

"But what if Christian shows up tonight?" Draco asked, he was trying to hide his dislike.

"That is a very big if, he was pissed, but why is that important?"

"Well if he shows up, someone is bound to ask him about our talk."

"I never said you found him. You went out to look for him, but never found him. But if he does show up you will have to hide your dislike for him, that means your jealousy too."

"Do you think you can manage that?" Aine asked Draco.

"I think I can."

"Good then all we need to do is go tell Grandfather."

"Oh goody I can't wait." Draco replied sarcastically.

"It would be in your best interest to do away with the sarcasm." I addressed Draco, then asked Aine a favor, "They delivered my dress a while ago, it is downstairs, can you go get it, that way we can make sure the coast is clear to get Draco out of here and to Grandfather's study."

"Anything for a birthday girl." She replied.

"Thank you."

We parted ways outside my bedroom she headed down to the foyer, as Draco and I headed down to the kitchen in order to get to Grandfather's study avoiding my family and guests. Draco and I didn't run into anyone, and I had convinced him to put his penguin suit back on to make it look like he was out all night, then came to me first thing this morning. We got to Grandfather's study to find Narcissa, Mother, Father and Grandfather all discussing the issue with Draco, Lucius would have been there had he not been locked up. Narcissa began to ball at the sight of Draco, but Grandfather asked that everyone with the exception of Draco and I leave.

"Draco you know I am very big on loyalty so I would like you to please explain why the hell you would leave my house, and my granddaughter, you fiancée the night before you and she are to announce your engagement? Right now you need to convince me that you are still worthy of marrying her." Grandfather was pissed and steaming.

"My Lord I am sure you noticed Ophelia was upset last night."

"No I did not. Good for you Ophelia hiding your emotions, but why were you upset?"

I decided to remain mute, it was best to make Draco seem dominant Grandfather would respect him for that. "My Lord, her best friend Christian left. It appears he has fallen for her, and she does not return the feelings, so he did what any normal teenager would do. Ran away and made her feel guilty. I knew that this was upsetting her, I tried to speak with her, but she was too upset still, especially the night before her sixteenth birthday, so I went after Christian. I went to his home first, but he was not there. And so I looked for him in every place I could think last night. I knew Ophelia needed to speak with him, so I was going to put my feelings aside for her. But I never found him. I only came back thirty minutes ago, but went to Ophelia first because while I respect you, she is going to be my wife one day, and I needed to go to her first. Not only that but I knew she would have been informed of my disappearance first thing this morning and I did not want to ruin her birthday. My Lord please forgive me, I would never do anything that would hurt Ophelia."

"And you believe him Ophelia?" Grandfather asked me.

"Yes."

"Then I suppose the engagement will still be announced. Now Ophelia if you would please excuse Draco and me, we have some business to see to, and I know you have a party to set up. I will see you tonight."

I left the study, normally I would obsess over what they were discussing but I had a lot to do, and there was no time for petty worrying.

It took eight hours to decorate and set up everything. I was there for every part of it though, I had to make sure everything was perfect, the only way to do that was to have a part in each piece. I made sure the decorations matched the theme, each table was in the proper place, I went over the seating charts three more times, checked the band and music I had lined up, and made sure each course was absolutely perfect or could be made perfect. The only thing that I did not have a say in was my birthday cake, it was a surprise from Aine and Kiera, I was nervous but I trusted them. Once again this was a night that I would earn respect so everything had to be perfect. I left the dining room and ballroom at five so that I could be ready at seven in time for my grand entrance. I went upstairs took a shower, washed my hair, then followed the normal routines to get ready. I did something different for my make-up, even though my lips were already red, I made them a much deeper shade, with more purple to match my purple smokey eyes. My skin is already fairly pale, but I made sure it was ghostly pale, I wanted to glow in a good way, as if I had captured the moon's rays rather than the sun's. Next I did my hair, I put the green highlights back in and made it curly. I could not decide whether I wanted it up or down, so I just wore some of it pulled back, it seemed kind of casual to me, but it was so elegant I kept it. I then put on my dress, I wanted my birthday to be exactly what I wanted, so I designed my own dress and mask. I stepped into the green beauty I had been designing for months. It had a sweetheart cut corset top, and a very full skirt. I fell in love with my dress the moment I had it on, it fit like a glove, and I felt beautiful a rare feeling for me. I loved the emerald gown, the tailors told me few people could pull the color off, so I was glad when I did. The last thing I put on was my mask. I had to magically adhere it to my face, it was silver, green, and had the slightest bit of purple around the eyes, which is why I had smokey purple eyes, it resembled a Venetian mask. I looked at myself in the mirror, and then went to my closet to grab the missing piece. I grabbed my green chucks, and put them on with the dress. The skirt was so large it hid them, and I couldn't resist. It was my birthday, I was presenting myself, I was tired of presenting what my mother wanted.

I heard a knock on the door, and told the knocker it was okay to come in. It was Draco, he was of course my escort, so he was coming to escort me. "Do you really have to wear sneakers?" He asked as he looked at me reaching under all that fabric to tie the second shoe.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"No. At least this way I don't have to worry about catching you."

"Maybe I will go grab the heels, I love being in your arms."

He released a deep chuckle from his throat, and came up and wrapped his arms around me, "all you have to do is ask."

"Draco, will you hold me all night and never let me go?"

"Anything you wish, today is your birthday."

"In that case would you mind if I changed your outfit up a bit?

"It depends."

"I was going to change your tie, and put you in green chucks to match me."

"Not really my thing Ophelia."

I turned to him and gave him the puppy dog face, "For me, please."

"On one agreement, you wear what I want you to at the first Slytherin function."

"Deal." We shook hands, and then I called a pair of green converses to fit him, along with a green bow tie that matched my dress. I then got the mask I had designed for him, it was similar to mine, same colors, but more masculine, I adhered it to his face. Then he bent down to give me a small kiss on the lips.

"Ready to face the wolves?" He asked as he took my arm in the way he was taught to escort a lady.

"As long as you are by my side." I replied and we left my room to make our grand entrance.

Draco and I walked over to the grand stair case, which led into the ballroom, where the guests were waiting before they were to be seated for the dinner. Draco and I stopped at the top of the staircase, I was waiting for the announcement for us to go down the stairs, but it never came. Instead Draco unlatched his arm from mine, and got down on his knee. I turned to face him, and looked down at him. I knew this was coming tonight, but I thought it would be more forced, like in the middle of dinner. This seemed more like it was under Draco's terms.

He took my hand, and began his monologue, "Ophelia you and I have known each other for our whole lives. We have gone from being friends to enemies back to friends to the couple we are today. Ophelia Elizabeth Stevens, I love you in ways that I never thought would be possible, you brighten a gloomy day and I would do anything to see you smile. I have asked for your hand in marriage and was granted it, however I will not make you marry me if you don't want me. I have imagined the day I could give you these words for longer than I can remember, and all I want in return is one word. So this has all led to one question, will you be my wife?"

I always thought it was cheesy when girls cried in movies, but I couldn't help it, because he opened the little ring box, and it was my grandmother's engagement ring. It was very simple, yet completely gorgeous, and would be the only piece of jewelry I wore that night. At first I just nodded my head, and then said yes so that only he could hear it. He jumped up and spun me around in his arms. He placed my feet back on the ground, and slipped the ring on my finger. I leaned into him, and whispered, "as if I could say no."

"But you wouldn't say no because you love me." We were announced and began to walk down the stairs while everyone was still applauding. I could see our friends, and they were all very smiley and giggly.

"Guilty as charged. Might as well lock me up and throw away the key because I don't see that changing."

"Locking you up, that sounds like fun. I didn't know you went for that kind of stuff."

"There's a lot about me you don't know."

"And that is the information I want to know most."

I laughed as we stepped of the stairs, and he and I immediately stopped flirting. We couldn't do that with everyone around, we had to meet and greet guest. After the engagement we were called into the main dining room, same way we had been for as long as I could remember, Draco and I would always be second to last until Grandfather stepped down, and I took over. We carried a great deal of importance and power in the dark wizarding world. Dinner went by smoothly. Well there weren't any fights. Draco made dinner impossible for me, rubbing his hand all the way up and down my leg throughout the whole damn meal, on the skirt of course, but I was craving his touch so much it was driving me absolutely mad. At one point I leaned over and whispered to him, "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me at the moment?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Would you mind stopping."

"Not going to happen."

"But you're driving me crazy, and I can't do anything about it."

"I know. It's fun seeing you squirm."

Dinner was over eventually and then the dancing began, it started off with the classical stuff, but after ten I made sure the music was to my liking. At that point I had set it up so the kids would have the ballroom and the adults could go home, or enjoy themselves in the garden. Draco and I didn't separate all night, every time I tried he wouldn't let me. He really did enjoy seeing me squirm, and he knew just where to touch me to make me squirm most. After the adults left the dancing got well, dirty. Actually some of the kids who were dancing were basically having sex with their clothes on. Normally I would have been disgusted, but the only thing I could seem to focus on was Draco, and the way he kept teasing me with his touch. I eventually got away from Draco when it was time to open gifts, I know it isn't what normally happens at adult parties, but hello I was only sixteen, and it was always the best part to see my friends' faces when I opened their gifts. I got a lot of gifts, nothing that I really wanted or needed, although the best gifts for me were the performances. And the best without a doubt was the strip tease the boys acted out from "The Full Monty." Blaise, Draco, and three other hot Slytherin boys I didn't know, dressed up as muggle police officers, and did the dance from the movie. Basically removing everything but a little red thong, the best part about it was, we didn't let them run off stage right away. I ran up to Draco, and kissed him, and my kiss was full of hunger and he knew it, everyone could see it. I leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear, "Save those for later." Aine got up on stage and embarrassed Draco and I in front of everyone. "Get a room, horny bastards."

"Don't be jealous because you aren't getting any." Draco yelled back.

Draco went back with the other boys and got changed back, but he continued to tease me. I begged for him to stop, but he refused. "Only way to make it stop is a trip up to your room."

"As tempting as that is, no one is leaving until two."

"That is two hours, I doubt you will last that long."

"I've been waiting since this morning. What's two more hours?"

But Draco tortured me for those two hours. I was crazy and desperate by the time everyone who I had to worry about was gone. I was so happy when all the kids had left, the adults were all out of the house, for some reason they trusted us kids, big mistake on their part. Aine saw us as we were heading up to my room, we were practically taking the stairs two at a time.

"I don't want any little Dracos or Ophelias, use protection. And have fun."

We just ignored her and continued to run for my room. We got there, I shut the door, locked it and shielded it. No one could get in, and no one could get out.

I turned around and Draco was standing in the middle of the room waiting, I gave one warning, "Rip this dress and die."


End file.
